


The Dark Lord

by angelholme



Series: Seven Worlds [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo2018, Post-Hogwarts, nano2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 79,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: As The Dark Lord stalks the streets of Blackpool, keeping the people safe, two university lecturers are forced to face up to their hidden past.





	1. Prologue - The Early Evening News

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer_
> 
> Harry Potter (et al) belong to JK Rowling.
> 
> _Notes_
> 
> This was written for National Novel Writing Month (NaNoWriMo) 2018, between 1st of November and the 20th of November (I write quickly, it seems). 
> 
> At the moment I have no plans for a sequel, however once I am finished with The Brightest Witch, I will work out what I am going to do next.

"Are you going to spend forever in there? The news is about to start and you're going to miss my fifteen minutes of fame!" Dean Smith grinned as his sister shouted at him from the front room, then he picked up the bowl of crisps, the two glasses and the jug of milk and carried them out of the kitchen and through the lounge. 

"Sorry sis" He smiled at Veronica "But these crisps weren't going to make themselves you know" Veronica looked up at him and rolled her eyes. 

"My hero - taking them out of the packet and putting them in the bowl! What an effort" She took the glasses from him and put them down on the coffee table, then relieved him of the jug as he sat down in the seat next to her. 

"Good evening. This is the local evening news, I'm Richard Garfield, and these are the headlines" They both turned to watch the announcer. 

"The vigilante known as The Dark Lord has struck again" Richard said "Last night two students from the sixth form college were walking home when two men tried to drag them into the bushes. But before their attackers got very far, the now familiar cloaked figure came out of nowhere and knocked them off their feet" He paused "They were found half an hour later by the police, tied and bound to a lamppost and ready to confess what they had done. The women they attacked both gave statements that they owed their safety to this cloaked man - they consider him a hero" 

"I should think so" Dean said with a dark smile "He doesn't kill, he doesn't maim, but he does insure that they won't try to attack anyone again, and from what I understand crime has fallen by orders of magnitude throughout the area"

"The police have yet to comment publicly or officially on the actions of this masked vigilante" The announcer continued "However several off the record sources have said that given he uses non-lethal methods, and that he has been active in reducing crime to its lowest levels in over two decades, they have no problems with his activities" 

"Told you" Dean smirked.

"You think I am going to argue?" Veronica asked. 

"An unofficial survey done within the district also shows that public opinion is on his side" Richard added "Sixty five percent of the public believe that if he continues to use non lethal methods, The Dark Lord should be permitted to continue to patrol the streets. A further twenty percent believe that even if he escalates to more violent methods they would support his actions" He paused "But it is not all good news - several council members on several councils and at least two MPs have said they do not favour letting this criminal continue doing what he is doing, and would definitely favour asking the police to hunt him down and arrest him if he crosses a line into more violent methods" 

"Well that would be unfortunate" Dean sighed "But at least forewarned is forearmed, so to speak" 

"And given the advantages he has, I would imagine that he doesn't need to cross any lines any time soon" Veronica pointed out "So hopefully he can stay as the fun loving protector of the innocent we know and love"

"That would be nice" Dean said, then he looked back at the television, and perked up a bit "Look's like it is your time to shine, sister of mine" He picked up the remote and turned the volume up. 

"Yesterday, during the Santayana Conference on Ethics in Media in London, Blackpool CFE's own Professor in Ethics - Veronica Smith - was the keynote speaker on the panel" A picture of Veronica sat on the panel flashed up, then a short clip of film of her addressing a large auditorium of people "Professor Smith spoke on the importance of neutrality in news, of investigative journalism and of truth and honesty in all branches of reporting" The announcer stops talking as the clip gains some sound.

"We have seen an explosion of people setting themselves up on the web as journalists, and yet they have no qualifications and no training. This leads to people who report news but have not the first idea of what ethical standards or the first thing about how to write a proper story for the public" She said "Instead of reporting the facts, they report their own opinions as truth, and the people who read their stories just take these opinions as fact, and as truth. And this, I believe, is one of the biggest dangers we face today" 

"While her opinions have been considered controversial in the past, they met with general approval at the conference" The announcer continued "Professor Smith continues her course as the academic year resumes tomorrow. Her brother also teaches at BCFE and they are two of the most popular professors at the University"

"Another rail strike is planned for later this month....."

"Sheesh" Dean shook his head as he flicked off the news "So how does it feel to be one of the two most popular professors at BeeCee?"

"I am so honoured" Veronica fanned herself as she batted her eyelids at him "I was more surprised about the favourable report of the conference, because I don't seem to remember being all that popular there" She closed her eyes for a moment "I do remember a few gasps of surprise, at least one ripple of discontent and I am pretty sure someone booed me at one point"

"No applause? Cheers? Carrying you out on their shoulders in triumph?" Dean asked with a grin.

"Are you mocking me?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Moi?"

"Toi"

"Maybe a little" He admitted "But I do know what you're like, sweetie" He grinned at her "You tend to remember the bad things and the disappointing reactions to your work - you rarely remember when people are happy with you"

"True" She said, smiling slightly sheepishly "I suppose, on reflection, there was more than a little applause and general murmurings of agreement" She smiled again "Happy now?"

"Delirious" He glanced at his watch "It'll be getting dark soon. We should probably start to get ready if we want to head out tonight"

"Okay" She glanced at the milk "We didn't drink any of that" Dean shrugged.

"I'll put it back in the fridge. I'll keep until we're done for the night" He picked up the jug and turned back to the kitchen while she got to her feet and walked towards the fireplace, before turning back and turning off the television. 

Five minutes later he came out of the kitchen and found her stood at the right hand side of the fireplace. He walked to the left hand side.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready" She nodded.

"Sphinx of black quartz" Dean whispered.

"Judge my vow" Veronica whispered.

"Night will fall and the dark will rise" They whispered together. A moment later, the entire fireplace faded out - as if it had never been there - revealing a dark passage. 

"After you, sister of mine" Dean said. Veronica smiled, then walked into the dark passage. Dean followed her, and - as he crossed the threshold, the illusion of the fireplace reappeared as if it had always been there.


	2. Part 1 - The Dark Lord Rising

"We have done all the research we can, but we don't have the resources or the information to find out what ritual this is. We need the help of someone who is still in your world, but it has to be someone we can trust, because........ because of our past"

She looked at them, as if seeing them for the first time. They exchanged glances, then they both closed their eyes. For a moment nothing happened, then a second later their appearances changed.


	3. The First Day of School

As they walked along the dark passage, it started to slope downwards, then widened and opened out into a cave. 

To the left was a large bank of computers, while on the right was a single door with a series of intricate symbols on it.

Directly in front of them was a large perspex box with a mannequin in it. Draped over the mannequin was a jet black cloak, woven out of a fabric that shone, even in the darkness of the cave.

"So what were you thinking?" Dean asked "Just once around the neighbourhood? Or a more thorough sweep?"

"Last night before school starts - some of the returning students could be thinking of letting off steam" Veronica shrugged "But on the other hand it is the last night before school starts, so I suppose we should be getting ready for our new classes"

"Has anyone ever told you your habit of stating both sides of the argument is more than a little annoying?" He asked.

"Quite a few people, including my former boyfriend" She laughed "But to answer your question, I was thinking we should ghost through the town centre, cover the out rim and then come back via the campus. Just to be sure"

"Makes sense" He nodded "Should take about two and a half hours in total, assuming there is no trouble and no incidents"

"That would be nice" She said with a sigh "But when was the last time we got that lucky?"

"Based on the tie on your doorknob?" He arched his eyebrows, and she whacked him on the arm.

"Shush you" She walked over to the bank of computers and started to flick all the switches. As they burst into life, she turned back to face him "Okay then. Lets go"

xoxox

Tony DeMarco glanced up and down the street, then he pulled a crowbar out of his jacket. He walked up to the nearest car, then swung the crowbar back.

"You know, if you have lost your keys, I can suggest a better way to get into your car" A deep voice came from behind him. He turned round to see a figure dressed in a jet black cloak stood a few feet away from him, leaning casually against a lamppost. 

"Who are you?" Tony asked.

"A friend" The man in black said "Just giving you some friendly advice. Now - do you need help getting into your car, or are you - in fact - about to steal this?"

"What's it to you?" Tony turned to face him, raising the crowbar to his shoulder "And why are you dressed like that?"

"I don't like criminals - even petty, incompetent ones" The man's voice turned slightly ominous "And, as for my sartorial choices, I think cloaks are coming back. You'll see - soon everyone will be wearing them"

"Are you mocking me?" Tony took a step forward and pointed the crowbar at him "Because I'm not sure you know who you're dealing with, dude" The man pushed himself up from the lamppost and started pacing back and forth for a few seconds, then stopped and turned to face him.

"I am a figure dressed in a black cloak. You can't see my face, you have no idea who I am and you had no idea I was following you for three blocks or even that I was here until I spoke to you" He said calmly "I don't think I need to be worried about you" He paused "Dude" Tony stared at him for a split second, then charged forward, swinging the crowbar wildly.

The man in black took a single step to the left, and Tony stumbled past him, almost falling over. 

"Do you want me to give you some pointers, or can we call this a night?" He asked politely. Tony span round and charged at him again. This time, the cloaked figure raised his hand and caught the crowbar in his hand, holding it still despite Tony's best efforts.

"I could keep this up all night, but I really have better things to do" He gave a flick of his wrist, throwing Tony to the ground while keeping hold of the crowbar "Now - you can either promise to mend your ways, go home and not break into any more cars or...."

"Or what?" Tony snapped, getting to his feet.

"Or I can take this crowbar - which is covered in your fingerprints, by the way - and break one of those car windows" The man in black gestured at the row of parked cars "You will be unconscious in the front seat when the police arrive, and will go to prison for two to five years, which is a pretty steep punishment for doing more or less nothing"

"You'd frame me? I thought you didn't like criminals"

"Needs must" He shrugged "So what's it to be? And don't lie to me - I will know"

"I promise" Tony said "Cross my heart"

"Oh dear" The cloaked figure sighed "I thought I told you not to lie to me. Now we have to do this the hard way" Tony growled with rage, then charged at him. He stood still for a moment, then took one step to the side and punched Tony in the side of the head as he blew past him.

Tony fell to the ground unconscious, sprawled out on the pavement. 

"You had a chance to repent, Mr DeMarco. You chose poorly" He picked up the prone form and and carried it over to one of the cars. Putting the crowbar back in Tony's hand, he moved the hand to smash one of the windows. Then he opened the door and dumped the unconscious body into the car, shutting the door after it.

"Take care, and enjoy prison, Mr DeMarco" He said, then he turned and walked off down the street.

xoxox

An hour later, he was crossing the park when he heard a scream. Without a second thought, he started running towards where the scream had come from.

A few minutes later, he found two children kneeling down by a woman. 

"What's wrong?" He asked. Both children looked up.

"She just fell over" One child - a girl - said.

"She isn't breathing" The boy next to her added. The man in black knelt down, then turned the woman over.

"She'll be fine, little ones" He said calmly, then raised his hand to his ear "I'm in the park. I've got an unconscious woman, mid forties, with two children. I need an ambulance and paramedics. Just south of the duck pond and the statue. Hurry"

"Soon as possible" The voice in his ear came back "Do you want me to talk you through....."

"I remember" He cut the voice off, then looked back at the kids "Okay, little ones, I am just going to see if I can get her breathing again....."

xoxox

".....which was when she started breathing, but I don't know what might have happened" He explained as the paramedics put the woman and the two children in the ambulance.

"We'll make a note of it" The first paramedic said, then he turned to check his colleague was ready to go. Turning back, he found that he was on his own "Well..... okay" He shrugged, then he turned and climbed in to the back of the ambulance.

As it pulled away, sirens and lights blazing, the man watched from the shadows.

"Good job" The voice in his ear said.

"Thank you. Can you keep an eye on the hospital - see how she does?"

"As you wish"

xoxox

As he approached the final leg of his patrol, the cloaked figure came across three teenagers with cans of spray paint walking towards the campus of BCFE.

"This is going to be awesome" The first one said "We'll be legends before the first term starts!"

"You might want to reconsider that idea" He said quietly. All three teenagers froze, then slowly turned to face him.

"You're that Dark Lord person, aren't you?" The first one - he appeared to be the leader - asked.

"That would be me" He inclined his head "You're going to be legends?" They looked down at the spray cans in their hands, then back up at him. 

"Why should we tell you?" The one on the left answered.

"Because I asked politely, and because if you know who I am, you know I could have taken those cans off you at any point and knocked you all unconscious before you realised I had moved" He shrugged "I think polite conversation is in your best interests, don't you?"

"He's got a point" The third one said in a distinctly feminine voice "We were going to spray paint our tags on the wall of The Dean's office. No one from the University staff knows them, but everyone on campus would know it was us" The Dark Lord looked at them sceptically. 

"You are all eighteen? This would be your first year at BCFE?" He asked.

"Yes" The leader of the group asked.

"So you've never seen the myriad of security cameras that are installed?" The Dark Lord continued "It is almost impossible to move without being caught on at least two of them. Really the only places that aren't covered are the toilets and changing rooms for the sports centres" He smiled "You might have got away with the tagging, but the following day - your first day - the campus guards and police would have been part of the welcoming party" He folded his arms across his chest "So how about you hand over the cans and go home and I won't tell anyone if you don't?" The three teenagers exchanged looks, then they held out the spray paint cans. 

"You have chosen wisely" He said, taking the cans off each of them "Now - run along, and enjoy your first day tomorrow"

"Yes, Mr Dark Lord" The leader said, then he and the other boy turned to walk away. The girl started to follow them, then turned back.

"Why not turn us in?" She asked.

"To who? The police?" The Dark Lord shook his head "Planning on doing something stupid is not a crime"

"The Dean?"

"You didn't go ahead and do it" He shrugged "You three are about to start a brand new chapter of your life - seems kind of mean to get you in trouble before your first day just because you were thinking of doing something dumb"

"Thank you" The girl said, then she turned and ran after the two boys. The Dark Lord watched them go, then raised her hand to her ear. 

"Tell me again why I have to keep this idiotic nickname?"

"You'd prefer The Mage? The Wiz? The Master of The Mystic Arts?" The voice came back with more than a hint of amusement in it.

"I could have gone with Angel, or The Saviour, or The Avatar of Light, but no - I have to go with The Dark Lord" He gave a long sigh "We really did not think this through"

"You know the rules - no one gets to pick their own nickname" The voice gave a laugh "So - are you done for the night?"

"Unless I get waylaid by orcs between here and home" He replied "And Halloween isn't for two months, so that seems unlikely"

"Okay then. I'll see you when you get home"

"Twenty minutes, tops. I might stop for pizza" 

xoxox

Nineteen minutes later, he walked up the street towards his house. As he approached it, he ran his hands down the length of his robe and vanished from sight. 

Walking around the back of his house, he entered the shed that had been built a few days after he had moved in nineteen years before. Opening the door, he slipped inside and closed it behind him.

"FMGWAC12FI" He said in a cool, precise tone, then the floor of the shed began to descend. He watched as the smooth surface of the lift shaft moved by faster and faster, then slowed to a halt. 

A second later, the doors in front of him slid open and he walked out into the subterranean cave he had occupied earlier, and strode over to where Dean was sat in front of the bank of computers, looking at each of the screens.

He turned to face The Dark Lord.

"Fifteen years, and that is still creepy as hell" He said. The Dark Lord gave him a wicked smile.

"Isn't that why we designed it this way?" He asked, then he slowly unhooked the fastener at the front of the cloak, then took it off.

"How do you think the press would react if they found out that The Dark Lord - scourge of criminals and bringer of justice - was a female University Professor?" Veronica asked as she walked over to the perspex cabinet and hung the cloak up on the mannequin. 

"Not sure" Dean admitted "But we both know you are much better at fighting, and at talking them down when they need to be talked down" He paused "Plus you are far better with words than I am" Veronica laughed.

"Remind me who is the English Lit Professor again?"

"Oh shush you" He waved his hand at her, then looked back at the console in front of him "I have news from the hospital.... Mrs Simmons is going to be okay. She just had a mild heart attack. They are keeping her in over night, and her husband has arrived to take the kids home. She has asked the doctors to thank the person who saved her, so I would imagine there will be a story on the news about a family being grateful to the masked vigilante in the coming days"

"I was just lucky I was there and heard the scream" Veronica shrugged "Anyway - I think we should be getting to bed pretty soon. Tomorrow comes soon and the first day is always fun"

"I remember" He sighed "Dean Garner's welcoming speech is at nine o'clock and we don't want to be late" He glanced at the console again "I think that's all we have for tonight. So unless you want to go out again?"

"No - I'm done" Veronica checked the lock on the perspex case "Do you want me to shut everything down?"

"I'll do it - you've had a busy night" He smiled "Do you want me to wake you up tomorrow?"

"I'll set my own alarm, but thanks" She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the top of the head "Don't stay up to late, brother of mine" She turned and walked up the dark passage until she reached a stone wall. 

"Time can be rewritten" She whispered, and the stone wall vanished. She walked through the archway that had been revealed, into their front room. Behind her, the fireplace reappeared as she stepped away from it. 

She glanced at her watch, then turned and headed out of the lounge and up the stairs to her bedroom. 

xoxox

"Larissa! Lyssanda! Breakfast is ready!"

Larissa rolled over in her bed and yawned, then sat up and stretched. On the other side of the room, her twin brother did the same.

"Good morning" He said, then yawned again "Ready for our first day at muggle school?"

"Didn't mum tell you to get out of the habit of calling it that?" She rolled over to look at him "If we keep referring to things as muggle someone is going to ask us what muggle means"

"I know, I know" He waved his hands dismissively "I'm just going to have some fun with mum before we start on our brand new adventure - she seems so sad all the time. She needs more fun in her life"

"You know she misses her friends" Larissa said "Especially today - more than almost any other day of the year"

"I know" Lyssanda grinned "That's why I want to make her smile and tease her a bit" He flung the covers back "So - breakfast?"

xoxox

"Eggs, Bacon, Pancakes, Maple Syrup, Sausages - everything you need for a good start to the day" The twins sat down, then looked up at their mother. Luna Lovegood Longbottom looked back at them "Then you have to go shower, get dressed and sort out your bags. 

"Yes, mum" They said in unison. 

"School starts at nine o'clock with a welcoming speech from The Dean" Luna continued "You also have your timetables....."

"We know, mum" Larissa said quietly.

"We promise we'll be ready for our first day at muggle school" Lyssanda added, then smirked at his sister as their mother let out a long, exasperated sigh. 

"Lyssanda Frank Longbottom - what have I told you......." She started, then she caught the interchange between them ".....about winding me up?"

"That I should do it as much as possible?" Lyssanda looked up at her with an innocent smile, making her laugh "You told us we were registered under new names?"

"Yes" Luna nodded "I don't know why The Ministry couldn't create you identities based on your actual names, but ours is not to reason why" She walked over to the counter and picked up two beige envelopes "Rissa - you will be Alicia Jane Evans....." She trailed off "Wow they have a morbid sense of humour" She took a deep breath "Sandy - you will be Franklin James Evans"

"Jane and James" Larissa said "I think we can remember that"

"What about Aria and Sandy?" Lyssanda suggested "Nicknames that we've had since we were kids"

"You're registered under Alicia and Franklin, but once you start making friends you can use whatever names you want" Luna said, then she turned as they all heard the sound of the front door opened "And there is your Dad, just in time to see you off"

"Good morning family" Neville breezed into the room, kissed Luna then turned to his children "Hello my darlings - ready for your first day at muggle school?" The twins laughed, while Luna rolled her eyes. 

"You are exactly like your son, you know" She said, swatting his arm. 

"Thank you" Lyssanda and Neville said in unison. 

"Not sure that was meant to be a compliment" Larissa said under her breath "But now, I am going to go shower and change and get sorted"

xoxox

Veronica and Dean walked into the main auditorium about ten minutes before Dean Garner was due to start her speech, and took two seats at the back. 

"We really have to learn to time that journey better" Veronica whispered "Every year we arrive with less than quarter of an hour to spare - surely we should know how long it takes to get here by now!"

"It's tradition!" Dean complained in an equally quiet whisper "Do you know how much we would scare people if we turned up an hour early? They would start to think the sky is going to fall!"

"It's true" A voice came from next to them, and they both looked up to see a middle-aged man smirking at them "Besides, the rest of us have a pool going each year for just how close you will cut it, and no one has anything more than about fifteen minutes. If you turned up twenty minutes early, we'd be forced to give the money to the University book store and that would be a disaster!"

"Edward" Dean gave a polite nod, then stood up and pulled him into a hug "Nice break?"

"Three months in Australia? I didn't want to come back" Edward admitted "But then who would educate the next generation on the ins and outs of artificial intelligence and computer coding if I was halfway around the world?" He smiled "How about you two?"

"The usual" Veronica moved one seat over, letting Edward sit down between them "We had a fortnight down in Cornwall, and I had a three day trip to London for the Santyana Conference" 

"So I saw - congratulations on that, by the way" He smiled.

"Thank you" She gave a nod of acknowledgement "And the odd day trip here and there" She paused "If you'd like to come over one night this week, I'm sure you'd be welcome"

"Maybe next week - you know how hectic the first week of classes can be" Edward said.

"Of course" Dean nodded "We'll be pretty busy as well" He glanced at his sister "Won't we, sister of mine?"

"Of course" She smiled, then looked at Edward "Perhaps the week after next when we......" She trailed off, frowning for a moment, then she shook her head "Sorry - where was I?"

"You were saying something about the week after next" Dean said, looking at her curiously "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" She nodded "Just thought I saw someone I knew" Dean raised an eyebrow "So what do you think Amelia is going to say?"

"The usual" Edward replied "Welcome, good year, everyone is special, best staff, happy to help - that sort of thing" He smiled "Of course - she might congratulate the rising star of the media department" Veronica blushed, then they all three turned to face the front of the hall as a young woman walked out onto the stage and stopped behind the podium.

"Good morning, and welcome to Blackpool College of Further Education, also known as Blackpool University" Dean Amelia Garner said "For all the new students, welcome to a brand new adventure in higher education. To all our returning students, welcome back to another year"

"Is it just me, or does this sound kind of familiar?" Larissa asked her brother quietly. He smirked at her.

"Maybe all head teachers get the same induction book when they are promoted" He suggested. 

"Over the coming year, we will learn together, play together and grow together" Amelia continued "And by the end of the year you will all be ready for your future, and hopefully we will have learned a lot from you as well. Because I have always seen education as a two way process - that we, the educators, can learn as much from you as you do from us" She paused "Although obviously on different topics. If we are learning about particle physics or history or literature then I think we probably need to employ better lecturers and professors" There was a wave of laughter around the hall. 

xoxox

"Albus asked after the twins" Neville said, helping Luna with the washing up "He didn't come out and say it, but I am pretty sure he is very disappointed that they aren't taking up apprenticeships with Professor Slughorn and Professor Flitwick"

"He can be as disappointed as he wants, but we made it clear after the mess he made of the war, and what happened with The Captain and The Commander......" She trailed off, then shook her head "We both agreed our children would get a well rounded education that would enable them to live in both worlds, and both Rissa and Sandy agreed to it"

"I know, Pookie" He smiled, then kissed her nose "And Albus can scream and shout all he wants - I think he is just projecting his feelings about The Captain and The Commander on to those of us who are left" He saw Luna's smile fade slightly "Anyway - he wished them well, and said that even if they are going to be stuck in the muggle world for the next four years, they are free to visit Hogwarts whenever they wish"

"That's nice of him" Luna rolled her eyes "How's Pomona?"

"Full of life as always" Neville smiled "She and Rolanda are thinking of thinking of getting married in the spring"

"Thinking of thinking of getting married?" Luna raised an eyebrow.

"It's a big step" Neville replied "The magical world has come a long way, but two witches getting married? I think we'll have a muggle born Minister before that happens" Luna grinned, then glanced at the clock.

"Five minutes" She said "Will they be okay?"

"The son and daughter of Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood?" Neville laughed "Give them a week and they'll be running the place"

xoxox

".....so - spend the rest of the morning looking around the campus and learning where all your classes are" Amelia finished "You've each been assigned an academic adviser, so if you have any problems you can talk to them but if you are have problems that are too big for them to deal with then my door is always open" She smiled "Once again - welcome to BCFE, and I hope you all enjoy your time here" There was a round of applause as she finished speaking and she turned and walked off the platform.

"So that was pretty much what I expected" Veronica said "A rousing speech to gee up the troops"

"Sarcasm?" Edward arched an eyebrow.

"No - I actually approve of it" She smiled, then looked past him to her brother "How about you?"

"You know I am never sarcastic, sweetie" Dean replied in the most sarcastic voice he could manage, making them both laugh "And now I have to go to find out just what the librarian has done to my book list in my absence"

"I'm sure Miss Meadows has kept it just as you left it" Veronica rolled her eyes "Why not just admit that you want to go visit her?" Dean stuck his tongue out at her, then stood up.

"See you for lunch? Cafe Kandrakar?"

"My first class is at one" She nodded "But I can have a quick meal at noon, if that's okay?"

"Consider it done" He smiled "Edward - a pleasure as always" He walked out of the hall.

"Miss Meadows?" Edward looked back at Veronica.

"Turns out that my brother has a bit of a crush on the senior librarian" Veronica replied with a slight smile "He's been thinking about asking her out for most of the holidays" She sighed "He is still thinking about it - my brother makes Hamlet look impulsive, almost capricious" She realised Edward was gazing at her with an amused expression "What?"

"You do realise you aren't the most......... spontaneous of people, right?"

"I know" She shrugged "We've been through a lot, and it has made us both far more contemplative - we both tend to look before we leap" She glanced at her watch "But I should be going. I'm going to make final preparations for this afternoon's classes, and to start to learn about my academic advisees"

"Advisees? Is that even a word?"

"You heard me use it" She said defiantly "That makes it a word" She stood up "If I might....." She trailed off again, staring down the aisle as the various students filed up past them.

"Okay - that's the second time you've trailed off in the middle of a sentence, Ronnie. What is going on with you?" 

"Didn't sleep well last night" She replied "And bad dreams as well - having odd flash backs and deja vu" She smiled "It's nothing to worry about" She stood up "Now, if you'll excuse me......" He stood up as well and they slowly filed out of the hall, following the line of students. Once they walked out into the foyer, they went their separate ways and Veronica headed over to The Snapper Building where the entire humanities section was located.

She walked through the corridors and into her office, and sat down behind her desk. 

Resting her head in her hands, she thought back to the line of students in the auditorium, then shook her head.

"You just had a long night, Veronica. Get a grip - you have first years to lecture in two hours" She took a deep breath, then started sifting through the list of students in front of her.

Five minutes later, she let out a curse of surprise, and bolted to her feet.

xoxox

"Happy?" Joy Meadows leaned against one of the stacks and watched as Dean ran his hand along the shelf opposite.

"Could not be more so" He replied "Well - that's a lie. There are plenty of ways I could be happier, but right now I could not be more so" She gave a soft laugh, making him smile brightly.

"And you're happy that I haven't managed to get rid of all the books you wanted to teach your various classes this year?" She asked in a slightly teasing tone.

"So it would seam" He turned to face her "Not that I thought you would, of course"

"Of course" She mimicked his tone "So if you didn't come here to check up on me to ensure I wasn't going to mess up your year, why did you come?" Dean took a deep breath, then slowly let it out.

"I was wondering if....."

"He wants to have dinner with you" Veronica said, walking in from behind him "He has been planning on asking you for most of the summer, and has finally worked up the courage to do it" She looked at her brother "I am really sorry to step on your moment, brother of mine, but something has come up and I need to talk to you, so if you could hurry this up I would be most grateful" He turned to stare at her for a moment, then turned back to Joy.

"My sister is right - I would like to have dinner with you one night next week" He said calmly "And I know this is the worst time to do this, but I have to go right now, so can I come back this evening to continue asking you to dinner?" Joy stared at him, looking slightly incredulous, then shrugged.

"Sure" She said "I'll be here until eight"

"I'll be back" He said, then blinked "But not in a creepy robot from the future way" He turned and followed Veronica down the corridor, then they stopped in her office.

"I know you wouldn't have interrupted for me something trivial" He said, sitting down behind his desk "I mean - if you were bored, or I had done something to annoy you, sure but not just because" He paused "So tell me"

"Remember me spacing out for a few seconds? Before the start of Dean Garner's speech?"

"Yes" Dean nodded.

"Well it happened again after you'd left, and it was because I thought I saw someone I knew" She paused "Someone we both know" Dean stared at her, then his eyes widened.

"Who?"

"That's the thing - you won't believe me" Veronica closed her eyes, leaning against the wall "I am still not convinced I wasn't imagining it"

"Who, sis?" He asked again. 

"Watch Tower" She said, and his mouth fell open.

"Why would she be here?"

"It wasn't her - this was an eighteen year old girl. A first year"

"Her daughter?" Dean frowned "Why would she send her daughter here?"

"That's why I thought I was imagining it" Veronica said "Until I saw this...." She reached into her jacket and pulled out a list of names "Ninth name on the list" Dean skimmed down the list, then looked up at her.

"Well...... it could be a coincidence" He pointed out "Kids have a lot weirder names than they did in our day"

"I suppose" She paused "You don't believe that, do you?"

"No, not really" He sighed "I suppose this is a bad time to tell you that I have another one on my list" He shuffled a few papers around on his desk, then handed her another list of names "Seventeenth" She looked at it. 

"Bloody hell" She looked up at him "Still think it's a coincidence?"

"Nope" He shook his head "So what do we do?"

"What can we do?" She asked "Do you really want to throw away everything we've created in the past eighteen years? Start another new life and build up our careers and lives again?" She paused "Do you want to abandon twelve phi iota?" He smiled.

"I suppose not" He admitted "So we just keep doing what we're doing and we keep an eye on them - make sure they don't ask too many questions about us?"

"Sounds like a plan" She nodded "I still can't get over the fact she may have sent them to a University. To OUR University" She paused "Do you think she knows? Or is it just a coincidence - an actual coincidence, not something we want to think is one?"

"Unless we ask them, we aren't going to know" He shrugged "Want to ask them?" She rolled her eyes "How about we live without knowing?"

"I can live with that" She glanced down at the floor "Sorry about interrupting the start of your flirtation with Joy - looking back, I realise I may have embarrassed you a little"

"A little?" He gave a soft laugh "Don't worry, sister of mine - this was more important. And I will get another chance to make a fool of myself later tonight - a chance to which you are most definitely not invited, by the way"

"Don't worry, brother of mine, I will try to be on my way home by then" She said "Speaking of which - I have to be getting back to sorting out my classes and learning which of the lucky first years have been assigned as my minions" She paused "I mean advisees"

"Not a word"

"If you can use it, it's a word" She held out her hand "Can I have my list back?" He handed her the piece of paper she'd given him earlier "Thank you. And good luck with Joy - she'd be lucky to have you"

"Are you going out tonight?"

"Haven't decided"

"I'll be home before the usual time" He said "I'll pick up tea on the way"

"Thanks. So - time to find out who has won the lottery" She turned, and she was leaving the office, he called out "But enough about who are going to be my advisees - what about who will be yours?"

xoxox

Just over two hours later, she walked into the main lecture hall in The Snapper Building, and looked at the hundreds of students gazing back at her. 

"Good afternoon. My name is Professor Veronica Smith, and I am going to be teaching you - all of you - the subject of ethics" She walked around in front of the podium "You are all studying different subjects - law, journalism, the sciences, media, broadcasting, teaching - but a key component of all of these courses is ethical behaviour" She started pacing back and forth "Now, of course, what is considered ethical behaviour varies from discipline to discipline, subject to subject, and - aside from this first lesson - future lessons will be broken up by subject. While the basic ideas of ethics are fairly common across all the disciplines, subjects and even across most of the professions in the world, there would be little point for me to lecture a future teacher on the ethics required in the legal profession" She turned and headed back to the podium.

"However, for this initial lecture, I intend to cover the basics of what is meant by ethics and how they apply to the subjects you'll all be studying" She picked up a remote and clicked the button, and the screen behind her lit up with the word ethics in huge letters. 

"So - what do we mean by ethics?" She looked around "Well - I used to do a joke about an ex-boyfriend who had a lisp and a county in the south east of England, but HR told me I had to stop doing that because they felt it was inappropriate" There were a few laughs "So instead I will give you the standard dictionary definition, then the more esoteric Veronica definition......"

xoxox

".......so we will study two books per term. Books that are considered classics - for one reason or another. They might not fall under the usual definition of classic, but they come highly recommended from a number of sources" Dean looked around his classroom "Now here is where it gets interesting. You will get the reading list for the year - all six books. If you would like to recommend a change - replace one of the books with a different one - bring it to me and I will listen to your reasons, then we will put it to a vote of the class" There were a few murmurs of surprise.

"Now obviously the first one on the list is not up for discussion or debate, for obvious reasons. But from the start of next week, I will start listening to any suggestions" He paused "But I want to make it clear - these books were picked for good reasons, and if you wish to replace them then I expect your reasons to be well researched and well argued. If you come to challenge me, you had better have your case down pat" He smiled "So - now that that is clear, I will move onto the first of the books" He walked back to his desk "Rilla of Ingleside - the last of The Green Gables series, written by Lucy Maud Montgomery and published in 1921"

xoxox

Joy looked up from her desk as Dean walked in. 

"No Veronica?" She asked with a wry smile.

"She had other things to do" He replied, then sat down opposite her.

"Pity - she was so helpful the last time" Joy grinned "So - you wanted to ask me out to dinner? Say next Tuesday at seven thirty at the Italian place by The Pleasure Beach?" Dean blinked.

"That does sound like a good idea" He admitted. She stared at him for a moment.

"So are you going to ask me?" She said. He looked at her in surprise, then laughed.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me? Perhaps at Ramona's, next Tuesday at seven thirty?" 

"Why yes, Mr Smith, I think I would" She nodded, then they both laughed.

"I have a confession" Dean said "I'm afraid I never learned to drive, so I will either have to meet you there, or I would have to impose upon you for a lift"

"How about we leave from here, then I can drop you off at home?" Joy said "I don't mind. I don't drink when I go out - too many bad memories - so it won't make a difference to me"

"I appreciate it" He smiled "And with that, I will say good night and leave you to your work" He stood up "Don't work too late"

"Have a nice evening"

xoxox

"Did you get a date?" Veronica asked as Dean walked into the cave and found her sat at the bank of computers "No - never mind. I can see the grin on your face from here, so I am going to guess yes"

"We're going out for dinner next Tuesday" He said "So - did you decide about going out? And about Edward?"

"About Edward? Still not sure. After what I learned....... well what we learned this morning, everything else went out of my head" She glanced at the three screens in front of her "Things look mostly peaceful. The fresher's party isn't until Saturday, and I think campus security can deal with things for now" She turned back to him "So - how about a nice game of chess?"


	4. One Chance Out Between Two Worlds

The following Friday, Larissa and Lyssanda walked off campus and down the road back towards their house. 

"So how as your day, Sandy?" Larissa asked as they turned the corner and started down a tree lined avenue.

"Pretty good" He said, smiling "The physics and chemistry classes are kind of like Professor Slughorn's potions classes, only with proper instructions and a teacher who isn't creepy"

"And doesn't look like he wants to get into your knickers" Larissa shivered.

"History and Latin are a bit strange, but learning about the muggle world is more interesting than I thought" He continued "But I think the class I am enjoying the most is English Lit"

"Reading?" She raised an eyebrow "You are enjoying a class where you read a book?" He nodded.

"The Professor does one chapter per class, but he relates each chapter to other books, to the events going on when it was written and to the events going on when the book was set" He said, a hint of excitement entering his voice "Professor Smith can make the book come alive, and make it seem like you are there"

"He sounds like he is good" She paused "Professor Smith? Any relation to the other Professor Smith?"

"I think they are brother and sister" Lyssanda nodded "You have her for Ethics?"

"Ethics in journalism" She said "She's very good at what she does, and when she starts talking about her subject you can tell she is really passionate about it"

"Do you think she's been a journalist?" He asked as they turned on to their road. 

"No - at least I don't think so" She switched her backpack to her other shoulder "Because from what Lucy and Jemma say, she is just as passionate when she is talking about ethics in law and in the sciences as well" She shrugged "I know we don't know a lot about the muggle world, but I don't think people tend to be lawyers, journalists, scientists and so on - they tend to pick an area and stick to it"

"I suppose" They reached the end of their drive and came to a halt.

"So anything you don't want me to tell mum and dad?" Larissa asked.

"No" He shook his head "You?"

"No" She smiled.

"Okay then" They walked up the drive, and into the house.

xoxox

The Minister of Magic looked up from his desk as his secretary looked in through the door.

"What is it, Simmons?" Percy Weasley asked.

"The Headmaster is here to see you, Minister. Your six o'clock appointment"

"Thank you, Simmons" Percy replied, and Toby Simmons vanished from the door to be replaced by Albus Dumbledore a moment later. Percy stood up "Headmaster - do come in"

"Thank you, Percy" Albus said "But what have I told you about calling me Albus?"

"Forgive me, sir, but it is a hard habit to break" Percy smiled sheepishly "And with all due respect, it seems overly familiar and a little insulting for someone like me to address you in such a way"

"I realise you are young, Percival, but consider what you've accomplished in such a short time" Albus said as he sat down, then he waved his hand "However I think it is a discussion for another time, because there is something more important I have to talk to you about this evening"

"Of course, Head.... sir" Percy said "You said it was related to the ISS?"

"Yes" Albus nodded "How much do you know about the town of Blackpool?" Percy stared at him blankly.

"There is a town called Blackpool?" He asked.

"Yes" Albus said "It is on the west coast about half way up the country. And over the past five years, it has had a very low crime rate - far lower than a typical town of its size and far lower than most muggle towns in the surrounding area"

"Headmaster, I am sure you are trying to bring me to a point, but forgive me if I am not seeing what that point is" Percy folded his hands across his stomach and leaned back in his chair "Or why this relates to the magical world and my office in particular?"

"My apologies, Minister, sometimes I forget I am not back at Hogwarts, talking to a wayward student" Albus dipped his head "I have a few friends in the area, and they have reported that the primary reason for the drop in crime is a figure called The Dark Lord" Percy slowly brought his hands up to his desk, then leaned forward.

"The Dark Lord?" He asked "Is it......"

"No" Albus shook his head "At least, I don't think so" He paused "This..... this Dark Lord has been protecting the populace. Fighting crimes, stopping attacks, bringing the criminals to justice"

"He's good?" Percy blinked "A good Dark Lord?"

"The term doesn't have the same connotations in the muggle world as it does in ours, Percy" Albus pointed out "And from every report and every account, The Dark Lord is a..... a good guy" He held up his left hand and started counting off points on his fingers "He has cut the crime rate to almost none, he never kills, he only injures when it is absolutely necessary and he helps people in distress" He looked up at Percy again.

"But this is where it gets interesting"

"It's not interesting enough?" Percy asked with a slight laugh, then - at the expression on Albus' face - he raised his hand "Sorry - do go on"

"From all of the reports there are two things in common" Albus said quietly "How much do you know about the muggle world?"

"Next to nothing" Percy shrugged "My father is the one who is obsessed with it"

"They are obsessed with watching each other" Albus said "They have a lot of what they call security cameras that watch and record every thing they do" He paused "The Dark Lord has the ability to hide from them, to just disappear" 

"An invisibility cloak?" Percy mused "I thought you had the only one?"

"I do - ever since the war ended" Albus nodded "I checked earlier today - it is still in my vault at Gringotts"

"Could there be another one?" Percy frowned "In muggle hands?"

"No - if there was one this perfect, this flawless, we would have heard about it" Albus paused "There is also something else - something slightly more disturbing" He took a deep breath "There is also some suggestion that this Dark Lord has powers beyond a muggle"

"Such as?" 

"He can lift objects far heavier than most normal muggles, he can knock people out with a single punch, he can appear as if from nowhere....."

"Magic?" Percy exclaimed "You think this is a rogue wizard?" He stared at Albus for a few moments "Are you sure? Are they sure?"

"I don't know - they don't know" Albus sighed "My agents haven't seen anything first hand, and everything can be explained either by their technology or by something called special forces training" He paused "And I can't get any more information with the way things are"

"Do we have any friends up there?" Percy asked "Order members? DA members? Anyone else?" Albus stared up at the ceiling for a moment, then looked down again.

"I know of two former DA members who moved to the area, but they will never help us" He said with a shake of his head.

"Did they leave the magical world?"

"No - they are still citizens, and one of them even works part time in Diagon Alley" Albus said "They just want to give their children a fully rounded education, so they are sending them to a four year course at a muggle school" Percy blinked.

"They are members of the magical world, and former DA members - they fought at The Battle?" Albus nodded, so he continued "But you don't think they will help?"

"No" He shook his head again.

"Would you like me to talk to them? Make it an official request on behalf of The Ministry?" Percy suggested.

"You can, but I don't think Neville and Luna would be any more inclined to listen to you than they would to me" Albus gazed at the younger man "I think they hold you almost as responsible for the loss of their friends as they hold me"

xoxox

The following morning, Dean walked down the landing in his dressing gown and pushed his bedroom door open. He started to untie his belt when he heard a cough from behind him.

"You know we're going to have to stop being so casual about this if we start inviting other people back to the house" Veronica said as he turned around started fastening his belt again.

"I know" He said "But trust me, if I had a young woman in here, I would definitely have the door closed, and if we'd been getting busy in the shower then I am pretty sure you'd know about it and would want to keep away" He paused "Do you want to talk about this?"

"About you doing the fo-fo-nasty in the shower?" She arched her eyebrows "Not really, no"

"No, dumb-dumb" He tapped her on the head "I meant do you want to talk about what we're going to do if we get regular bed buddies?"

"I think it's something we should put on the list, yes" She nodded "Quite aside from the fact I have no desire to see Joy in all her glory, or any more of you in all your glory either, there is the problem of what we'd do about our nocturnal activities"

"Aren't we discussing our nocturnal activities?" He asked with a grin.

"Firstly - ew" She said "And secondly you know what I mean. You can't be on overwatch if you have a young lady in your bed"

"I know" He said, walking back towards his bed.

"If you're going to sit down, remember that's a very shot dressing gown and you are probably not wearing underwear" Veronica pointed out before he reached it. He stopped, Then turned around and walked over to the desk against the wall and leaned against it. 

"The flip side of this is if we keep having play dates at their place, they might start to get suspicious" He folded his arms "Or at least start to wonder why they never get invited here"

"But we could make the argument that since there are two of us, it's easier for date night to be somewhere else" She said thoughtfully "Anyway - we can talk about this later when you aren't nearly naked and I've had breakfast" She paused "What are your plans for today?"

"I was thinking of a bit of shopping, and possibly working on the cloak to make it more protective in a fight" He said "I realise you've got very good at what you do, but it never hurts to be cautious. What about you?"

"I'll come shopping with you, if that's okay?" He nodded "Then I was just going to go for a walk in the park it's been a while since I just stopped to enjoy the simple pleasures of life" She smiled "Given that it is the Fresher's Party tonight, I think we are going to be pretty busy"

"True that" Dean replied, then winced "Yeah - I am never saying that again"

xoxox

Lyssanda and Larissa walked through the town centre, looking at the various shop windows.

"Why does The Ministry think that this world is so inferior?" Lyssanda asked "Our world is nearly a generation behind - nearly a century behind"

"Tradition" Larissa replied "They have done everything the same way for centuries, and even after they fought a war over the topic of tradition they still don't want to rock the boat because they don't want to be the first to do anything different" She took his hand and pulled him over to the window of the stationary shop "Why would it be so dangerous to let us write our essays on pads like this? Or in exercise books?" She looked at the various books in the window, then turned to him.

"Imagine how much easier our first few years would have been" She said "All our work would have been together, it would have been easy to refer back to things and cross reference all the notes" She smiled "With all the classes we're taking now........ if we have to keep them on random pieces of paper then it would be a nightmare"

"You don't need to convince me, sis" He smiled "The other thing I have never understood is indexes. Why don't our books have indexes?" He shook his head "I know - tradition" They both laughed, then continued along the street. 

"So what do you want to do for lunch?" She asked a few minutes later.

"Dad said we were going to have visitors tonight, and that he'll be making dinner for them" Lyssanda replied "So something light?"

"Sandwiches? There's a nice shop up the street a little. Lucy recommended it - says they make the best steak, cheese and pepper sandwich she ever tasted"

"Count me in" Lyssanda said, then he paused "Is that Professor Smith?" Larissa followed his gaze.

"Both Professor Smiths" She nodded "Want to go and say hi?"

"Can we do that?" He looked at her "I mean - do muggles do that?"

"Hello, Miss Evans, Mister Evans" Veronica said with a polite smile.

"I guess that answers that question" Larissa said "Good morning, Professor, Professor. We're good"

"Not to go into Professor mode right away, but it would be up to others to judge if you are good" Dean said "What you mean is that you are okay" Veronica turned to stare at him.

"Not five minutes ago I heard you say there are less people on the street than there were last weekend" She said "So do you really think you are in a place to be correcting other people's grammar?"

"Oh shush you" He waved his hand, then turned back to the twins "So - what brings you into town?"

"Not to sound like I am sucking up, but I was looking for the annotated edition of Rilla" Lyssanda said "And a non-annotated edition for my sister, since you recommended it so highly"

"Why would you think that would sound like you are sucking up?" Larissa said with a smirk.

"Oh shush you" Lyssanda rolled his eyes, making Dean and Veronica grin.

"I'm just along for the fresh air and exercise" Larissa added "Our parents are very big on fresh air and exercise"

"Sounds familiar" Dean grinned "And my sister wanted a new laptop - her old one crapped out the night before term started"

"Worse case of bad timing ever" Veronica gave an overly dramatic sigh "Anyway - we were just about to get some lunch - we were thinking of going to the place opposite The Grand" She paused "Would you like to join us?" Dean's eyebrows shot up.

"Thank you, Professor, but our parents are expecting us back and they have invited some friends of the family over tonight so we are having a big meal" Lyssanda said "They don't like us having two big meals in one day if we can avoid it"

"So we'll finish our shopping trip, and be heading home" Larissa added "But thank you for the offer - maybe we'll take it up on it in the future"

"I am sure that will be a pleasure and a lot of fun" Dean said "If you'd like to do some real book shopping, I can recommend Mother Mary's - it's a family run bookshop that has a lot of books that are really hard to find in the more commercial shops and the internet"

"We'll take a look, Professor" Lyssanda said, taking his sister's hand "Enjoy your lunch. See you on Monday. Have a nice weekend" He pulled Larissa away and they set off down the street together, leaving Dean and Veronica gazing after them.

"Why did you ask them to lunch, sister of mine?" He turned to look at her "Since when do we fraternise with students? Especially first year students? Especially first year students a week after term starts?"

"You know who they are, right?" She said, then looked around "Come on - this is a conversation we should have over lunch, and you did promise to buy me pizza"

xoxox

"So - you were telling me why you wanted to get pally with two first years" Dean said, as he and Veronica tucked into a large Hawaiian pizza with extra pepperoni "Because it does seem unusual, even for you"

"I know you don't have her in your classes, but you can't tell me that she doesn't look like WatchTower" She cut a slice out of the pizza and lifted it up to her mouth "The resemblance is almost uncanny"

"I admit, it was like looking at a ghost" He said "And young Mr Evans is almost a spitting image of The Keeper - which only makes it more suspicious" He paused "But if they are their kids, isn't getting near them, or spending more time with them than necessary even more dangerous"

"Wouldn't you rather know?" She insisted "I mean one way or another. If the children of The Keeper and The Watchtower are here, then wouldn't we better off knowing for sure?"

"And how do you plan to find out?" He asked "Because you can't use your usual techniques during lunch - I think someone would notice"

"I can be subtle" She said, pouting at him "Even if I am not a lawyer, I have picked up some stuff from my legal students" She folded her arms "I think I could learn what we need to know without making them curious"

"And if they are who we think they are, and they realise what you are asking?" He leaned forward, resting his hands on the table "They tell their parents - do you want that?" She stared back at him, then lowered her head.

"No" She shook her head "We came here to get away from that life - from our past. We don't want to dredge all that up again"

"So you'll leave them alone? Or at the very least you'll just keep your observations confined to your classroom?" He asked.

"For now" She nodded "But if the situation changes....." He raised his hand.

"If things change" He nodded, then he picked up the final slice and ate it "So - desert?"

"Ice-cream waffles" She replied at once.

"Why do I even ask?"

xoxox

"Was that weird?" Lyssanda asked as the twins walked down the prom.

"Was what weird?" Larissa replied distractedly, not looking up from the book she was reading "This is fascinating - did you know they sent a spaceship to the moon fifty years ago?"

"What's a spaceship?" He blinked, then shook his head "And that's not the point. I meant - two grown-ups we don't know just asked us to have lunch with them" He paused "Doesn't that seem weird to you?"

"I don't know" She lowered the book "Can you think of any adults we didn't know in our world?" He tilted his head in acknowledgement "I mean - there were that our parents were friends with, and the ones who escaped punishment after the war who we were told to keep away from, but I can't think of any adults were didn't know"

"Benefits of growing up with war heroes for parents, I suppose" Lyssanda said "We were in the thick of everything and made friends with all the other children of The DA and The Order" He paused "Do you ever wish you could have been outside of it? Just a normal kid?"

"No" She said at once "I loved having so many aunts and uncles and friends who could tell us stories" She smiled "Even if some of the stories were a little on the scary and gory side" She frowned "Why? Do you?"

"Maybe sometimes" He shrugged "Going through Hogwarts as the son of a Level 3 Sorceress and The Man Who Protected Hogwarts...... Every teacher knew our names before we'd started. Every kid knew who we were. Everything we did was scrutinised and judged and sometimes even commented on by that witch-bitch Skeeter" He closed his eyes "Just once I would have liked to be a normal kid"

"This....." She waved the book bag she was carrying "Is a good start. Four years of being two faceless students in a school where no one knows our names? Sounds like the perfect way to get lost in the crowd"

"And yet two of our teachers just asked us to lunch" He pointed out again "Was that weird?"

xoxox

Dean looked around the shop, then turned back to his sister. 

"Why am I doing this again?" He whined.

"Because every young man should look good on his first date with a lady" She said "Haven't I taught you anything? After all this time, you are still intent on acting like the kid you used to be"

"Oh shush you" He waved his hands at her, then turned and stalked deeper into the shop. She grinned, then ambled slowly after him, stopping at the odd clothes rack to look at jackets and ties. 

"This is nice" He said, and she walked up beside him to see him holding out a blue shirt with a deeper blue trim.

"Very nice" She admitted "And it would go well with the suit you have in your wardrobe"

"Yes, dear" He rolled his eyes "You do remember I am grown up - nearly thirty eight years old. I am capable of dressing myself"

"I've seen what you think of as smart casual - trust me, you need my help" She slipped her arm through his "But grey on dark blue, with your formal shoes - I think you'd look very nice"

"I'll try it on" He said, rifling through the shirts on the rack and taking one his size "Back in a sec" He walked off towards the changing room, stopping to grab three more shirts on the way - one yellow, one pink and one with purple spots all over it.

"I'm going to kill him" She said "Although seeing him turn up to his first date in a bright pink shirt could be fun"

"So you're not a couple?" Someone asked from next to her. Veronica turned to find a young woman stood next to her.

"No - I'm his sister" Veronica said, then she blinked "You think I'm his girlfriend?"

"Sorry, m'am" The woman said, blushing "I was just watching you two together, and it seemed..... " She shook her head "I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it" Veronica waved her hand "We've been living together most of our lives - we're the best of friends as well as brother and sister" She smiled.

"So you're single?" The shop assistant asked. Veronica stared at her for a moment, then blinked in surprise.

"I am" She admitted, then continued "But I sort of have a first date with a guy named Edward next week"

"If his name is Edward next week, what is his name his week?" The woman asked, making Veronica laugh "How about if you have a bad date with him, you come back here, and I will take you out and we can commiserate about how men suck?"

"That sounds like a good idea" Veronica nodded "I'm Veronica Smith"

"Tania Barston" The woman replied, then she looked up "Your brother is gesticulating wildly" Veronica turned round to see Dean waving at her.

"Then I will go and see what he wants" She said "Nice to meet you, Tania"

"You too, Veronica" Veronica walked over to where Dean was stood by the changing rooms in the blue shirt.

"So what do you think?" He said, spinning round slowly. 

"Very nice" She replied "Spin around again" He rolled his eyes.

"I stopped falling for that fifteen years ago" He pointed out "And who was the woman you were talking to?"

"Either a future drinking buddy or a future date" She said "It kind of depends on how my date with Edward goes"

"A future date?" Dean asked.

"Wouldn't be the first time" She pointed out "I'm a girl of the nineties, brother of mine"

"I know" He replied "It was just a surprise, given you were so..... interested in Edward"

"A girl has to keep her options open" She shrugged "You more than anyone should know all about that" He grinned.

"True" He said "And with that in mind, I'm also going to take these three shirts" He he held up the yellow, pink and spotted one.

"Really?" She scrunched up her nose.

"A girl has to keep her options open" He mimicked her voice exactly, making her burst into laughter. 

"Fine - take them. What do I care if Joy pitches you over for someone with far better taste who doesn't dress like a two year old?" She put her nose in the air and marched off towards the door. 

"'Pitch me over'?" He called out "Have you been reading Green Gables again?"

xoxox

"Simmons - I'll be out for most of the evening. I will also be out of touch - the house I am going to isn't on the floo network" Percy paused "I realise this is unusual, however the circumstances require it"

"If there is an emergency, Minister?" Toby asked.

"Director Patil has permission to act in my stead for a limited time, and Professor Dumbledore knows where I am going. He can come and get me if the situation truly requires it - but I would rather not be disturbed unless it is absolutely necessary"

"Yes, Minister" Toby nodded "Enjoy your evening, sir"

"You too, Toby"

xoxox

Luna heard the front door open and close. 

"Kids are home" She said, then looked up at the clock "Just in time" She turned and walked out onto the landing "Rissa? Sandy? Put your things away, get showered and changed and get ready. The Minister will be here in about an hour"

"Yes, Mum" Lyssanda called back "Robes or....."

"We're living in this world - if he can't accept that, then he will just have to deal with it" She paused "But he is our Minister, so pick some clothes from the right end of your wardrobes"

"Okay" He called back again.

"Oh I have such a bad feeling about this" She said, walking to her wardrobe and pulling out a change of clothes "A very bad feeling"

xoxox

"Sphinx of quartz"

"Judge my vow"

"Night will fall and the dark will rise"

The fireplace shimmered out of existence, and Veronica and Dean walked into the passage. 

"We really should find a name for this place" Dean said as they strode down the tunnel towards the cave "I know it's just the two of us, but still - we have this secret base that is very cool, and we just call it the cave?" He shook his head "We really should give it a name"

"A Secret Chamber?" She paused "Actually that kind of sounds like a nickname for my lady parts, and Tania already thought we were a couple so if I keep inviting you into My Secret Chamber I think it will creep everyone out" Dean stared at her incredulously.

"She thought we were a couple?" He said "And could you not talk to me about your lady parts right now?"

"I'd be glad to never talk to you about them ever again" She said quickly "So what if we change it up a bit?" They continued walking until they reached in the cave "The Cave of Secrets?"

"The Cave of Wonders" He responded.

"Nice" She said "The Chamber of Wonders" He smiled, then they both opened their mouths at the same time, exchange glances, then both shook their heads.

"So - The Chamber of Wonders?" He asked.

"Sounds good to me" She nodded, then walked over to the perspex cage and slid it open "The party starts in about an hour, so I'll find a place I can watch The Zimmer Building. If there are any problems it will be when people leave there"

"You are expecting trouble?" He asked.

"Booze, boys, girls, late night, dancing" She paused "I hope I'm wrong, but yes - I'm expecting trouble" She reached into the cage and took out the cloak. Putting it on, she flipped her hood up, then fastened the clasp around the neck. 

"I will probably be back late" The Dark Lord's voice came out of the shadowy area under the hood. He raised his finger to his ear "Can you hear me?"

"Yes, because you're standing right there" Dean said with an amused grin.

"You realise when I am wearing this I could smack you across the room" The Dark Lord said in a deep, foreboding voice, then he gave a deep foreboding giggle and completely ruined the mood "I'll try again once I get outside. And now - I must away"

"Be careful" Dean said "I know you have got into a grove, but that is when you are patrolling a town, at night with almost no one around"

"And tonight I will be on a crowded campus, between half a dozen Halls of Residence, a crowded student union building and any number of campus security guards" The Dark Lord nodded "I will keep to the shadows, and stay out of sight. Trust me - I have no desire to be caught or photographed or otherwise unmasked" He paused "Quite literally in the last case - I think it would probably go badly in my next performance review if The Dean found out I was creeping around the town at night dressed up in this"

"You never know - maybe she'd appreciate the help" Dean grinned "Keep in touch, and let me know if you need me to summon the police"

"Yes, sweetie" He turned, cloak flaring around him, and headed over to the lift. She walked into it, then turned back "See you later"

xoxox

Percy looked at the map in his hands, then looked at the street sign on the road. 

"Finally" He said "How do they live like this?" He folded the map up and walked along the street, glancing the piece of paper in his hand. When he reached the house he was looking for, he slipped the paper inside his jacket and then straightened his tie before walking up the drive and knocking on the door.

"Good evening, Minister" Neville nodded "Please come in"

xoxox

The Dark Lord sat on top of The Snapper Building, behind one of the spot lights that helped light up The Quad.

He had been watching the students come and go for the previous hour, and so far everyone had been pretty well behaved. 

Sure - someone had thrown up in the bushes, and someone else had weed against the chapel. He had considered stepping in, but by the time he had realised what was going on, the young woman had nearly finished and it was too late to do anything. 

He pulled his legs up and stood up, pacing back and forth behind the light so he stayed out of view.

"Was I wrong?" He said to himself "Have we managed to find the one group of young men who are actually well behaved?" He stopped and stared down at The Quad, then frowned. 

Two girls - both of them in her first year ethics in law class - were walking back towards the Torrance Residence Block. They were clearly more than a little drunk, but they were still able to walk. 

However there were boys following them. Three boys who were clearly far less drunk, and also not first years.

"Well - bugger" He took a step back, then raised his hand to his ear "Chamber of Wonders - three targets between Torrance and McGee. Going in for a closer look"

"I hear you. Take care. Watch your back" He lowered his hand, then took a deep breath. 

"Okay. Lets go"

xoxox

"That was a lovely meal, Luna" Percy said, putting his knife and fork down.

"Thank you, Minister" Luna smiled "But it was Neville who did most of the cooking - I was just his humble servant" Percy looked at Neville.

"During the war, I learned a lot of skills" Neville shrugged "I can also throw a knife into a target at thirty feet" He looked at his kids "Not that I do that all that often any more"

"It was lovely, Neville" Percy repeated "One of the best I've had in a long while"

"Thank you, Minister" Neville said, then he glanced at his wife before looking back at Percy "So would you like to get on to why you have come to visit us? Or would you like coffee first?" Percy smiled.

"I was wondering if I could ask you about something" He said "There have been reports of someone fighting crime? I think the muggles refer to him as a vigilante?"

"The Dark Lord" Luna nodded "According to most of the reports, he has been doing it for about fifteen years or so"

"Have the muggle authorities tried to stop him? Arrest him?" Percy paused "Kill him?"

"I think they approve of him" Neville said "He is....." He paused, toying with his fork "He is doing what The Order was when Voldemort was on the rise" Percy looked at him curiously.

"And they support this? Because Minister Fudge....."

"Was an idiot" Luna pointed out "The Dark Lord - this Dark Lord - doesn't kill, doesn't injure anyone unless there is no choice, and has cut down crime to almost nothing" She paused "People feel safe - safer than they have before. They can walk the streets without fear - do you know how rare that is?"

"And yet he goes by the name The Dark Lord" Percy pointed out.

"The Muggle Press named him" Neville said with a shrug "Perhaps they didn't know about Voldemort" He paused "Why are you so interested in a muggle crime fighter, Minister?"

"Because he thinks that this Dark Lord is a wizard" Larissa said, and the three adults turned to stare at her.

"Congratulations, Miss Longbottom" Percy said with an impressed tone "Your insight serves you well"

"My journalism professor tells me it is a key ability to getting a story together" Larissa replied "But why do you think this Dark Lord is a wizard, sir?"

"The ability to remain hidden from muggle cameras, to know someone out with a single blow, to disappear into the shadows..... as if by magic" Percy said, looking at Luna and Neville "There are people in The Ministry and others who don't believe this is just your typical muggle"

"Others?" Neville asked, his voice turning slightly darker "You mean Dumbledore"

"The Headmaster has voiced his concern - he believes that if this..... person is a rogue wizard, it could lead to a violation of The International Statute of Secrecy" Percy pointed out. 

"And yet he sent you to find out what we might have known, instead of coming himself" Luna said pointedly.

"Would you have spoken to him if he had come?" Percy asked in surprise.

"Of course not" Neville and Luna said in unison, then Luna continued "If we never see that man again it will be too soon" She paused "We only know what we hear on the news about The Dark Lord, and from all appearances he is a muggle"

"A well trained one, and one who is very good at what he does" Neville admitted "But a muggle none the less"

"Now - if we've explored that topic enough, shall we have desert?" Luna asked in a friendly tone "Because my husband makes the best baked Alaska you have ever tasted......."

xoxox

Striding through the shadows, The Dark Lord rounded the corner of Torrance Halls of Residence, and watched as his two students walked in to the safety of the entrance hall. He leaned against the wall - still engulfed in the darkness - and watched the three boys walked up to the door. 

"Good evening, gentlemen" He said, emerging from the shadows "Now I admit I don't have an entire list of room assignments, but I am fairly certain you three don't stay in these Halls" 

"Who...." The first second year said, then blinked "You're that Dark Lord everyone is talking about.

"Glad to see my reputation proceeds me" The Dark Lord tilted his head "But like I said, you don't live here, so why are you trying to get in?"

"We were invited by MaryAnne and Bernadette" The second one said.

"Those two drunk girls who looked like they were about to fall over?" The Dark Lord shook his head "Try again"

"Who put you in charge?" The first one took a step forward, but The Dark Lord laughed.

"You really don't want to front off with me - it won't end well" He said "Now - I suggest you turn around and go home. If the two young ladies want to take you for a drink, or go out with you for an evening, they can do it tomorrow when they are capable of coherent thought" He paused "Campus Security is on their way, and they will be far less polite than I about telling you to go home - they can also report you to The Dean" The three boys exchanged glances.

"Are you going to stand guard here all night?" The third boy said.

"Maybe" The Dark Lord said with a smile "Maybe not. But you aren't going to know if I am here until you come back, and if you come back I will break your hand" He said it so calmly that the three boys all gave a laugh.

"So really - you have to ask yourself, are three broken hands worth trying to have sex with two drunks girls who may but almost certainly won't give you their consent?" He asked. The boys stared back at him, then turned and walked away from the building. 

The Dark Lord watched them go, then slipped back into the shadows. 

xoxox

"Thank you for a lovely evening" Percy said, pulling his coat on "And I am sorry about the whole Dark Lord thing - Albus brought it up, and I know he was manipulating me, but if he is a wizard, however unlikely as it seems, we will have to do something" 

"Why?" Lyssanda asked from the end of the hall.

"Why what?" Percy looked down at him.

"Why do you have to do anything?" Lyssanda looked at her parents, but they merely looked at Percy "He isn't hurting anyone, except people who need hurting, and if no one can be certain he is a wizard than how can he be breaking The Statute of Secrecy?" Percy stared at him.

"Because......" 

"Mum and Dad always said that Professor Dumbledore was overly controlling and didn't like anything being out of his hands" Lyssanda shrugged "If there is a wizard out there that is doing good, and is not in danger of revealing our world, what harm does it really do? None. But The Headmaster can't handle the fact there might be something he doesn't know about and something that was done without his blessing, so he wants to stop it" Luna and Neville exchanged glances, while Larissa snorted in amusement.

"I will take that under advisement, Master Longbottom" Percy said "Neville, Luna - a pleasure as always" 

"Minister" Neville smiled, then held the door open as Percy left, closing it after him and turning back to his family.

"So - that went well"

xoxox

"No.... get off me John - I said no" 

The Dark Lord span round, then bolted along the side of Cunningham Hall, peering round the corner. He saw a young man struggling with a young woman. 

He bolted forward, then grabbed the back of the young man's jacket and pulled him backwards, spinning him away from the woman. 

"I believe she said no!" He said in a loud voice "Perhaps you should get your hearing tested, if that wasn't clear?"

"She wants me - she knows she does" John said defiantly.

"I wouldn't touch you if you were made of gold" The girl yelled.

"Go home" The Dark Lord said calmly "I will make sure he doesn't follow you"

"Thank you - I tried to tell him in The SU, but..... thank you" She walked off, and John made to follow her before The Dark Lord grabbed him again.

"Go home, or I will break your ankle and leave you for security to find"

"You wouldn't dare - I'm just a kid" John sneered, then set off after the girl again. A second later, he was lying on the floor, screaming and holding his ankle. 

"You should probably keep screaming - it will make it easier for security to find you" The Dark Lord said "And remember this the next time you think a girl wants you" He turned and strode off into the dark, smiling as two campus guards strode past him in the other direction.

xoxox

"Did you learn anything useful, Minister?" Albus asked. Percy gazed at him for a moment, then shook his head.

"No, Headmaster, I didn't"


	5. Lexitas

Dean sat on his desk in front of his first year class. 

"I know it is hard to picture now, but imagine a world with no mass media, no instant communication, very few telephones and a world at war where newspapers and public information sources are censored by the government" He said "Even if you set aside the idea of no twitter, or facebook, the idea that the government could keep so much secret just seems almost incomprehensible in the world we live in now" He put the book down on the desk, and got to his feet.

"With the internet, and the twenty four hour news cycle, and news satellites beaming pictures live from the other side of the world, the idea that a war could be fought just over the channel and yet most of our country wouldn't know the details, or just how bad it was going, seems really unlikely" He smiled.

"If you compare and contrast them to - say - the wars that were fought far more recently, such as the ones in Vietnam and Iraq, when communication was more instantaneous and the public was far informed about what was going on, you can see the differences in the result" He started pacing back and forth.

"We can't know for certain, of course, because the World Wars were being fought against a much more implacable enemy, and there were far more countries on both sides where as for the more recent wars they were generally one or two nations against one or two nations" He turned to face the class "But I realise I am kind of getting a little off the topic, since we haven't even got to the point where England has gone to war yet" He smiled, then walked back to his desk and sat down.

"So, we will start with Chapter Two"

xoxox

Veronica looked up from her desk as her journalism students filed in to the room and took their seats. 

"Good morning" She said "I hope you all had a nice weekend?" 

"Professor?" A boy at the back raised his hand.

"Yes, Mister Edge?" She said, standing up and walking around in front of her desk. 

"Did you see the newspaper reports about The Dark Lord assaulting a student?" Graham Edge asked.

"I did, but I am not sure they have anything to do with today's class" She replied "We were going to deal with reporting about stories involving family, friends and business partners" She folded her arms across her chest and leaned back against her desk "But if you have something to say, feel free to bring it to the class"

"I was wondering what you thought of the different reporting styles, and if that related to today's topic?" Graham continued "There was one paper that suggested The Dark Lord was doing nothing more than he normally did, and there was another one that suggested this student - John Kettle was just going home from a party when The Dark Lord beat him up for no reason"

"What do you think?" She asked.

"That the second paper has a connection with John's family?" A girl from the left of the class said "That they are trying to paint him as a victim, instead of an aggressor?"

"That's possible" Veronica nodded "But why would that matter? The police have shown no inclination of trying to deal with this Dark Lord, so why try to take a stand now?"

"Because the press are reporting him as being a victim of the vigilante" A boy from the other side of the class said "And he has only been going after criminals, usually bad ones"

"So?" Veronica sat down on her desk.

"Might be hard to get a job after university if future employers look up his past" The same boy pointed out.

"But if he tried to attack a girl, shouldn't that be something his future employers deserve to know about him?" Another girl asked "If The Dark Lord hadn't stopped him, who knows what would have happened" 

"So he gets to ruin someone's life because of something that person might have done?" Graham asked.

"That's enough" Veronica raised her hand and the class fell silent "This is a class on ethics in journalism, not a general debate class" She paused "Mr Edge - your point is well raised, and if you would like to submit a suggestion on how we can discuss it without debating the pros and cons of masked men patrolling the streets, I will be happy to consider it" She smiled "But for now, I am going to return to the subject of today's lesson - the problems you may encounter when reporting on friends, family and business associates"

xoxox

Dean Amelia Garner looked at the two campus security guards in her office, then sighed.

"Gabrielle, Alan - I know you gave your statements to the police, and to your shift manager, but this has become a slightly more complicated matter" She said "So I'd just like you to go through what you saw, what you heard - anything you might know that you might not know you know"

"Yes, boss" Gabrielle Jones nodded. She took a deep breath, formulating her thoughts, then let it out "Most of the nights of the Freshman Party was pretty quiet. A few people got drunk - we caught a few people throwing up in the bushes, but there wasn't much we could do about that, and I think there was one young woman who managed to pee against the west wall of the chapel, which was pretty impressive when you think about it - but mostly they were all well behaved"

"As the night started to wind down, we moved out into The Quad, and watched the first years leaving" Alan Granger continued "But, as Gabrielle said, everyone was mostly behaving themselves. There were three boys who looked a little..... sketchy, but they went off campus without any problems" He shrugged "Up until the incident with the Kettle boy, it was a pretty much textbook night"

"So - tell me about the incident" Amelia said "Where were you?"

"We were walking by the Flagg building. We hadn't seen anything of this Dark Lord figure - but given the reports from the press and the news, that really wasn't much of a surprise. He could have been there all nights and we would never have seen him - he can hide in the dark and move like a shadow in the night" Gabrielle paused "Which - okay - sounds overly poetic, but you get the idea"

"Quite. So what happened?"

"We heard screaming" Gabrielle continued, and Alan nodded "That was the first we knew that something had happened. We heard Mr Kettle screaming, so we went to where he was"

"He was lying on the floor, grasping his ankle" Alan said "We tried to find out what had happened, but he was in too much pain to explain anything. We called an ambulance, and I went with him to the hospital, while Gabrielle went to call his parents"

"They came up the day after" Gabrielle said "His ankle was broken in two places, and it was done with some precision" She paused "Whoever did it knew where to break it, boss"

"And you think it was......" Amelia started, and they both nodded.

"Apparently he was very vocal about it in the hospital the next day. He said that The Dark Lord jumped him and beat him up for no reason - that the vigilante said he just wanted to hurt him because he hadn't got to hurt anyone else that night" Alan said quietly "That it was just a random act of violence"

"Do you believe him?" Amelia looked at them "This is off the record - I'd just like to know what you think"

"No" Gabrielle shook her head "I'm not accusing him of anything, but I would be more inclined to trust The Dark Lord"

"I've seen him and his friends" Alan said "And while I'd never accuse him in public, I would be more inclined to trust The Dark Lord as well" Amelia nodded.

"Okay" She said "From what I can tell, the police aren't looking to blame us, but Mr Kettle's father is the head of his local council, and he is not happy at the suggestion that his son is a bad boy. So they will be looking to blame someone"

"I'm sorry, boss" Gabrielle said "If we'd been paying more attention....." She trailed off as Amelia raised her hand.

"Campus security has been impeccable - not just you but your entire team" Amelia said "Whatever happens next, this will not come back on you - I promise"

"Thank you, boss" Alan said.

"Now - both of you go home and get some rest. You are back on duty tonight?"

"Yes, boss" Gabrielle nodded, and she and Alan stood up "Good afternoon"

xoxox

Dean sat down in his sisters office, then looked over his shoulder. 

"Can we talk? Are you expecting anyone?"

"The Evans girl is coming in in about half an hour - our first academic counselling session" She stabbed the salad in the box in the container in front of her "So if you want to lecture me about Mr Kettle, make it quick"

"I was just wondering what we are going to do about it - it's clear it is not going to go away any time soon" He replied "Whatever the reason, the press are clearly not going to let it go so we might have to cut back on what we are doing. Maybe just tonight"

"No" She shook her head "I can stop being so overt, but I'm not going to run and hide - that would just undo everything we've done. Everything we've worked for in the past twenty years" She paused "We promised after Molly Moriarty that we wouldn't let it happen again" He lowered his gaze, then nodded.

"Okay. But we have to be more careful. Even if the police aren't going to take them seriously, the press might start getting more interested in who we are and as good as the cloak is, it will only go so far" He looked up at her "I know we owe Molly, and all the people we lost, but I can't lose you either" She smiled back at him.

"That's sweet, brother of mine, but I am not going anywhere" She took another forkful of salad "So, how are you doing with your classes?"

xoxox

Larissa walked up to the office door and knocked.

"Come in" She pushed the door open and walked into the office "Miss Evans - take a seat" Veronica looked up from the folder on her desk "So apparently I have been assigned to both you and your brother as academic adviser for this year, despite the fact I don't take your brother for any classes" She paused "Which is something I should probably take up with your brother and not be discussing with you" She shook her head "Sorry - I am having a bit of a fuzzy day so far"

"I understand, Professor - I've been having somewhat of an interesting weekend" Larissa said "What does an academic adviser do, may I ask?"

"If you find yourself struggling with any classes, or having any conflicts with your lecturers that you feel you can't discuss with them, or settle with them, I can provide advise and maybe act as an arbitrater" She paused "Mostly I am just hear to provide advice and a sounding board"

"Can I come to you with personal problems?" Larissa asked.

"To a certain degree, yes" Veronica nodded, then smiled "But I'd rather you keep it PG, or 12A at most - I have no desire to listen to anything more..... exotic" Larissa blushed.

"Yes, Professor" She said.

"So, with all that in mind, Miss Evans, is there anything you'd like to discuss about your first six days at BCFE?"

xoxox

Neville and Luna walked along the prom, hand in hand. 

"So, love of my love, we have a decision to make" Neville said as they walked past the pier.

"We do?" Luna asked in surprise "Does it involve whether we go for a ride on that giant wheel at the end of this pier, because if that is the decision, I can tell you the answer is definitely yes" Neville laughed.

"That wasn't what I was talking about, but now that you've suggested it, how can I refuse?"

xoxox

Ten minutes later, they were sat on top of the wheel, staring out over the sea.

"They really do come up with the weirdest passtimes" Luna said "Which is saying something, coming from me" She looked at her husband "So, my dear, what did you want to ask me?"

"Whether or not we inform The Minister about the latest development with The Dark Lord?" Neville said lowering his voice "We decided to keep out of it because he was a good guy - he hadn't really done anything wrong and he was protecting the weak from the strong"

"But now there's a chance he might have beaten up a kid" Luna nodded "So you are wondering if we should tell The Minister" She paused "No"

"No?"

"Yes"

"Yes?"

"Yes - no" She grinned "Percy doesn't care about this Dark Lord" Her smile faded "I don't think he even cares about us all that much" Her expression turned dark "He is what he always was - Dumbledore's lapdog"

"And you don't want to let our former Headmaster know?" Neville asked.

"It is none of his business, love" She said "Either this is a regular, normal person - in which case he is nothing to do with their world"

"Or?"

"Or he is a wizard, but one who has decided he doesn't want to live in the magical world" Luna explained "And if he has decided to leave the magical world, then......"

"Then he has nothing to do with their world" Neville finished her sentence "Honey? What happens after the twins finish their schooling? Are they going back?"

"That's going to be up to them" She said with a smile "The Headmaster manipulated and controlled us - I am not going to be a party to doing it to our children" She looked up at him "And I know you don't want to do that either"

"Never crossed my mind" He said "So we keep quiet?"

"As the dead" She paused "But there is one thing we're going to make our kids do"

"Come and take a ride on this giant wheel?"

"Damn right!"

xoxox

"Generally we meet once every two weeks, unless something comes up, then you can request a meeting at any time" Veronica said, standing up "Is there anything else you'd like to discuss, because I would guess you still have to have lunch, and at least three lessons ahead of you?"

"Yes, Professor" Larissa stood up as well "And thank you - this was all very informative"

"I aim to please" Veronica smiled "And I will see you....."

"Where did you go to school, Professor?"

"....in class" Veronica trailed off "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry" Larissa shook her head "Forget I said anything"

"Why...... why would you want to know where I went to school?" Veronica asked "Are you writing a biography on me? An article for the campus newspaper?"

"There's a campus newspaper?" Larissa looked at her in surprise "Really?"

"The News Pool" Veronica nodded "I think journalism students are invited to work on it if they continue onto their second years, but if you want to get a head start then you could go to the office - the main editorial meetings are Wednesday and Friday"

"May I'll give it some thought later on, but I am just getting used to being at university and my classes" Larissa looked at her hands "Taking on a whole new assignment seems like a bit much"

"Probably wise" Veronica smiled, then glanced at her watch "Anyway - I am sorry to cut this short, but I have another appointment coming up and - as I said - you should probably be getting to the cafe for lunch"

"Yes, Professor" Larissa said "And thank you" She turned and left the office.

"What were you thinking?" She asked herself as she walked up the corridor "Just because...... the fact she says what Mum says...... it doesn't mean they are friends, or that they might have known each other" She smacked her hand into her leg.

"Lis? What's wrong?" Lyssanda walked up to her from a side corridor "Something seem to be vexes you?"

"I just had a counselling session with Professor Smith - my Professor Smith, if you know what I mean - and I said something stupid" She shook her head "And now she thinks I am a lunatic, or a weirdo"

"I'm sure she doesn't" Lyssanda said sympathetically, but Larissa rolled her eyes.

"You've known me for my whole life - do you really think I'm not capable of saying something stupid, brother of mine?" 

"True" He admitted, making her laugh "So what did you say?"

"I asked her where she went to school" She said as the turned a corner into the stairwell and started heading down to the next floor. They walked down three flights of stairs in silence.

"You asked her where she went to school?" He said "And that was stupid?"

"You know when we met them in town? They did that 'shush you' thing that Mum and Dad always do?" She said.

"Yes" He nodded.

"I heard them talking one time - Dad said that he picked it up from two of their best friends. He referred to them as The Captain and The Commander, and said they were the best friends they'd ever had" She paused "When I heard Professor Smith and Professor Smith doing the same thing in almost exactly the same tone......." Lyssanda raised an eyebrow, then smirked at her before he started laughing.

"See - stupid" She said, shaking her head.

"Well...... maybe....." He paused at the door to the cafe, then shook his head "Yeah - sorry, I can't think of a way to make it sound any better" He laughed again, then got himself under control "Sorry - I'll stop now"

"Good - I'd hate to have to curse you" She smiled "And remember Aunty G taught me quite a few wicked ones" Lyssanda rolled his eyes.

"I remember" He said "So - lunch?"

"Lunch"

xoxox

"She asked you where you went to school?" Dean looked up at his sister "Did she say why she wanted to know?"

"I distracted her with my cunning wiles" Veronica admitted as she sat down opposite him "I suggested she might try getting a position at The Pool. She seemed interested enough, and didn't ask again but it does mean I didn't get to find out why she wanted to know in the first place"

"Do you think it's connected to the fact she looks like WatchTower?" Dean asked "That she's starting to get curious about your past because she is her mother's daughter?"

"Or because you invited them to lunch last week and that was just weird" Veronica retorted, then she shook her head "We could second guess ourselves for ever, sweetie - perhaps it is time we found out once and for all" Dean gazed at her for a few moments.

"You want to use our nocturnal activities to spy on people?" He looked at her thoughtfully "It would cross a line - one we've never wanted too before"

"On the other hand, if Kettle Senior gets his way, The Dark Lord could become Blackpool's most wanted" She pointed out "I think that times are a changing, brother of mine, and we can either be like the dinosaurs and neanderthals and watch the heavens rain down and kill us, or we can change with the times and maybe survive what's coming next" She paused "I take what's behind door number two"

"You always do" He replied "I agree with you, by the way. And I suggest we go tonight - if there is a chance, then......"

"Okay, but I was thinking of going out to dinner with Edward after work tonight" She paused "So can we plan our twelve fi iota activities for a bit later?"

"Of course - wouldn't want to get in the way of your love life" He grinned at her "I mean it's been....... how long since you........"

"And I am done with this conversation" She bounded to her feet "I'll see you at home, brother of mine" 

xoxox

"Inspector Hastings, Sergeant Fields" Amelia gestured to the seats in front of her desk "I understand that you are investigating what happened to Mr Kettle on the night of the Freshman party?"

"Yes, Dean Garner" Danielle Hastings nodded "We've come up from Kent at the request of our Chief Inspector - the apparent assault on Mister John Ketlle is of interest to a number of people"

"Inspector, Mr Kettle was apparently in the process of assaulting a young woman, and was prevented from carrying that assault even further" Amelia said quietly but firmly.

"Prevented by a masked vigilante who broke his ankle in two places, despite him being unarmed" Daniel Fields pointed out "You can see why this requires investigation"

"Have you spoken to your colleagues up here, Sergeant?" Amelia turned to face him "Because while I believe they have no official policy on The Dark Lord....."

"The Dark Lord?" Daniel raised his eyebrows.

"..... I understand that - at least up until now - they have unofficially condoned his methods" She shrugged "As I said, this is entirely unofficial and obviously I can't speak for the police since I am only Dean of BCFE"

"We are just here to ask for any security footage you might have, and to ask if we can interview the young woman he was accused of assaulting" Danielle continued.

"We have yet to identify her" Amelia said "And the local police have a copy of the security footage - you can get it from them if you require it, or you can provide us with a search warrant" She smiled "If that is all?" Danielle stared at her.

"Why are you protecting someone who beat up a child, Dean Garner?" She asked "He is a criminal, and by all accounts a dangerous one"

"Because in the past fifteen years, throughout the campus and the town, this dangerous criminal has prevented more than a two dozen women being raped, more than a hundred sexual assaults, more than two hundred robberies, assaults and other violent crimes" She said simply "He has done more good than most of us will do in our lifetimes, and the idea that he would suddenly snap and beat up someone for no reason....." She shook her head "I will cooperate as much as I am required to, but you are not going to use me to put this man away" She stood up "I believe we are done here?"

xoxox

"Miss Smith - to what do I owe the pleasure?" Edward asked as Veronica fell into step with him while he was walking through The Quad.

"I was hoping you would have dinner with me tonight - Mephistopheles at half past seven?" She said, then - almost without thinking - her arm shot out and caught him before he walked into a tree "Apparently I shouldn't ask you that while you aren't walking, or at least if I do I should give you some padding"

"I thought we were taking things slowly" He said "And good reactions, by the way"

"I play a lot of video games" She said "So - dinner?"

"Okay" He nodded "Do you want me to pick you up, or...."

"I will meet you there" She said "Seven thirty, at Mephistopheles"

"It's a date" He paused "It is a date, isn't it?"

"Yes" She nodded "Although - just to be clear - there will be no sex at the end of this date" Edward laughed.

"Sounds like the way most of my dates end" 

xoxox

"Good evening my dears" Luna helped her children take off their coats "How was school today?"

"It was okay, Mum" Larissa said "I had my first academic advice session with Professor Smith - she seems reasonably nice"

"She's your ethics Professor?" Luna asked, and Larissa nodded "How about you, darling?" She looked at Lyssanda. He shrugged.

"Nothing much, but there were two police officers walking round campus" He said. Luna blinked.

"Had something happened?" She looked at him, concerned "Another incident?"

"No" he shook his head "Rumour and skipchat has it that they were from Kent"

"Kent?" Luna blinked "Why would they....."

"Apparently that's where the Kettle boy was from" Larissa explained "And since his dad is making a lot of noise about this, apparently they've sent someone up to investigate"

"They can do that?" Luna stared at her in surprise "I thought muggles had one big police force"

"I guess money and influence talk just as much in this world as they did in ours" Larissa said darkly "Remember what you told us about Lucius and his family, and Minister Fudge?" Luna sighed.

"True" She paused "Anyway - I assume you both have homework, or assignments, or whatever you call it. Dinner is at eight o'clock after you father gets home"

"Yes Mum" Lyssanda nodded, and the two kids bolted off upstairs. 

xoxox

"Good evening, sister of mine" Dean looked around from the bank of computers as Veronica walked into The Chamber "So how was your date?"

"Good god that man is boring" She said "I mean - I've met some boring people in my life, but seriously - he is really the most boring person I have ever met" She shook her head "Also - not the nicest man I've ever met either. I mean - not an out and out bastard, but I think if you scratch the surface, he would definitely surprise you"

"So only three more dates before you dump him then?" He asked. She stared at him for a moment, then picked up a cushion and threw it at him "Two?"

"Shush you" She laughed "We can still be friends, but I think the idea of going on another date with him is never going to work - just too..... no" She shivered.

"Still - you've got the nice young woman you met at the shop" He said "So it's not like you're destined to be alone forever" He grinned "Plus you've always seemed to enjoy female company more than male"

"I suppose" She shrugged "Anyway - I will go back on Saturday, and see what I can see, because right now we have something else to do" 

"You sure you still want to go out?" He asked "With the two officers from Kent sniffing around, are you sure you want to be out on the streets?"

"I do" She nodded "And I had an idea about that - about how to get the police and Mr Kettle of our back"

"Oh yes?"

"I'll let you know when I come back" She said, walking over to the perspex cage "I just need to think it through, and make sure I'm right"

"Okay" He said as she slipped the cloak on and fastened the clasp around her neck. She turned back to him and smiled.

"I think security will be all over the campus tonight, so I will give that a miss - not because I think they can catch me, but because I am more than confident that they can handle it" She said "So I'll do a sweep of the town centre, then the outer area, and then I'll stop by where The Evans family live, just to see who there parents are" She paused "You know this is crazy, right?"

"Of course"

"But we're going to do it anyway?"

"Of course"

"Okay" She grinned, then flipped the hood up "I am ready to go" The Dark Lord said. Dean stared at the cloaked figure. 

"You know, if this is going to become a thing, and we are going to have to start talking about your alternate persona in public, do you think we should find a better name for you?" He asked.

"What do you suggest?" Veronica flipped the hood down, revealing her face again "Because most of the cool ones are taking already. I mean - Deadpool, Father of Dragons, Moriarty, Ultron, The Master - all used"

"Lexitas" He said after a moment's thought. She blinked.

"Let there be truth and law?" She asked, and he nodded "You realise no one will get it, right?"

"I know" He shrugged "Any objections?"

"Nope - Lexitas it is" She said, then flipped the hood back up "And it will probably help in my plan to get rid of the problem with the Kettle boy - but more later" He turned and walked towards the far end of The Chamber "I will be in touch, especially if there are any problems. And I should be back around eleven. See you later"

"See you later, Lexitas"

xoxox

An hour later, Lexitas walked up Fenton Street, keeping to the shadows, then ducked into a garden. Glancing around, he vaulted over the fence into the next one, then crept up to the window. 

"So - are we going to go to the ball?" He watched as Larissa and Lyssanda talked about a ball for a few moments, then he walked along to the next window - the kitchen - but found it empty. 

"Do these kids actually have parents?" He asked himself. He looked up at the windows on the first floor, trying to decide if it was worth trying to see into them, but then shook his head. 

"No" He said after a few seconds "If they are up there, then even if it turns out they are The WatchTower and The Keeper then I REALLY don't want to catch them in bed - once was enough. And if they aren't then I really don't want my first introduction to be to their naked bottoms and bouncy boobs" He paused, then shivered "And lets never think about that image again, Lexitas" He took a step back then looked through the window again at the twins "I have to admit, it does look like a nice family"

He turned back and walked towards the fence and vaulted over it into the alley at the back. Glancing around, he disappeared into the shadows, walking off down the alley until he reached the street again.

xoxox

"So, did you find anything?" Dean asked as Lexitas walked off the lift and into The Chamber.

"Either they are two eighteen year old kids living at home on their own, or their parents are happy enough to leave them home alone for an evening" He said, walking over to the sofa and sitting down "And from the angle I was at, I couldn't see any pictures, or anything else. So alas - we are no closer to working out if we actually know them or not" He shrugged "But I am pretty sure I know how to deal with our other problem"

"You do?" Dean asked.

"I do" Lexitas flipped back the hood on his cloak and Veronica smiled "We have the ability to show the unedited security footage. If the police see my confrontation with young John Kettle, they can judge the truth for themselves"

"They can also see you - maybe figure out who you are" Dean pointed out.

"We designed the cloak too well for that - it literally covers up everything about me" Veronica shook her head "And if we give them my shiny new name, it will help make me less scary" She paused "I'll only do it if you agree, but I am pretty sure I'm right"

xoxox

Two days later, Neville, Luna, Larissa and Lyssanda sat in front of their TV, watching the evening news.

"Inspector Charles Duke of the Blackpool Police made a statement today regarding the investigation into the campus assault of John Kettle" The newswoman said. The picture changed to an image of the police headquaters, then to a news conference.

"Good afternoon" A tall man with red hair addressed a group of reporters "Last night, we received some information that, as far as we are concerned, has brought an end to the investigation" He paused "We have confirmed the authenticity of the footage, and we have shown it to all the parties involved, who have since withdrawn their complaint" 

"Can you tell us what it is?" One of the reporters asked. 

"Security footage from the campus on the night of the party that shows three incidents - Mr Kettle following an unnamed woman from the party, him confronting this woman, and a figure in a black cloak pulling him away from this woman, suggesting he leave her alone. When Mr Kettle refused, the cloaked figure gave him a warning, then cleanly and efficiently broke his ankle and left him for security" Charles finished speaking "This information was provided to us with a note from the cloaked figure, who told us that his name is Lexitas" He paused "We are not seeking him in connection with any offences, and any offences against Mr Kettle will be decided once he leaves hospital and returns home to his family"

"Has his family made any comment?" Another reporter asked.

"No - they have merely requested that the police investigation will be dropped" Charles said.

"Will the footage be made available to the press?" A third reporter called out.

"No - it has been reviewed by a number of experts, but it is being kept under tight security. There will be no copies made available"

"Why?"

"Because I say so" Charles smiled "If you wish to register a complaint, you are free to do so" He looked around the room "That is all I have to say for now. Thank you for coming"

The image switched back to the newswoman.

"Mr Kettle's family could not be reached for comment, neither could BCFE. However with the identity of The Dark Lord now being apparently confirmed as Lexitas, there is bound to be renewed interest in who he is and why he has decided to patrol the streets of Blackpool" She paused "In other news......"

Luna turned away from the television and looked at her husband.

"So - things are back to normal?" She asked "The Dark Lord - who apparently is now going by the name Lexitas for some reason - is a good guy again?"

"He kicked a boy so hard he broke his ankle" Neville pointed out "If someone did that to Sandy we would both demand justice"

"And if someone attacked me?" Larissa stared at the floor "I've heard rumours about John Kettle, and from what I've heard he is not someone that girls want to be alone with - especially if they are a little drunk or tipsy" She looked up at them "If we can't use our magic in the muggle world, then I am glad there is someone who is looking out for us" Neville and Luna gazed at her, then looked at their son.

"What do you think?" Neville asked.

"You told us about that kid......" Lyssanda started, then looked at his sister.

"Draco" She supplied.

"Draco" He nodded "You told us about Draco, and how he bullied and abused and generally treated you like crap. And how your friends tried to protect you and stepped in sometimes when they could" He took Larissa's hand "If you don't want us doing that - coming out of the shadows, so to speak - then I am glad there is someone who will"

"Is it really that bad?" Luna asked.

"No" Larissa shook her head "I mean - you hear the odd stories, but they really are few and far between. It's boys - it's men like John Kettle that are responsible for the stories and make people like Lexitas and the security guards necessary"

"So you are happy to keep attending? You don't want to quit and go back to the magical world?" Luna looked at the twins.

"After two weeks?" Lyssanda shook his head "Professor Smith is really good, and I am enjoying learning about muggle science"

"I want to learn how to do journalism the right way" Larissa said "Then I can go back to our world and teach other people who to do it right" She shrugged "I can't think of a better way to spend the next few years"

"Okay then" Neville nodded "But if you do change your minds, let us know - we don't want you doing it just because you think we want you to" He paused, then looked back at the television.

"Concerns are growing for three girls from Glasgow. Amy Becker, Beth Gomez and Crystal Williams were reported missing a week ago after leaving a nightclub, and they haven't been seen since. Police forces all over the country are on full alert, and Scotland Yard has promised to dedicate every resource" The newswoman said.

"And then again - maybe the world does just suck" Larissa sighed.


	6. A Dark Turn

A week later, Veronica sat on her desk and addressed her ethics in journalism class.

"Should journalists use social media?" She asked "This is a question that has started to become of a lot more interest in recent years, especially with social media playing a much, much bigger role in the last two elections and politicians starting to question the ethics of various journalists" She jumped off her desk "How many of you have an account on any social media site?" Almost all of her students raised their hands "That's pretty much what I'd expect. So how many of you accounts on multiple sites?" A few hands were lowered, but not many. 

"Okay - do any of you have multiple accounts on any of these sites? Or private and public accounts? I don't want to know the names - I'll explain why I am asking in a moment" Most of the hands went down, and only four or five stayed up.

"Most of the journalists I know have personal accounts, for their own lives, and professional accounts for their jobs where they comment about the news and the stories and whatever they report on" She continued, pacing back and forth "In the same way that most DVDs have disclaimers that any interviews and opinions are the personal opinions of those involved, and not those of the maker of the DVD, the journalists generally keep their personal lives away from their papers, to indemnify the papers from being sued for something the journalists might say by accident or in the heat of the moment" She paused "Which brings us back to my original question" She turned back to face the students.

"Should journalists use social media?" 

xoxox

"Can I help you?" The receptionist looked up as the young woman walked into the foyer of the BCFE entrance hall. 

"My name is Tania Barton, and I'm supposed to meet....." Tania closed her eyes for a moment "I'm supposed to have a meeting with Veronica Smith?"

"Professor Smith? In the Ethics Department?" The receptionist smiled.

"She's a PROFESSOR?" Tania exclaimed "Really? An actual professor? Like with a hat and a gown?" The receptionist smiled.

"I don't think she actually wears a hat and a gown all that often - generally only during the formal ceremonies like graduation and so forth" She paused "May I ask....."

"We met in town, and she didn't tell me she was a professor" Tania frowned. The receptionist grinned.

"Okay then" She picked up a visitor's badge and handed it to the young woman "Please wear this at all times - it will stop campus security from wrestling you to the ground and shooting you in the kneecaps" Tania's eyebrows shot up into her fringe "Just kidding, Miss Barton - they haven't shot anyone in the kneecaps for at least a month now"

"That's always good to know" Tania said with a smile.

"But please keep the badge on - if you've watched the news in the past week or so you will know we are a bit twitchy about strangers at the moment" The receptionist pulled out a map "Professor Smith's office is in The Snapper Building on the west of the campus" She pulled a highlighter pen out of the pot on her desk and drew a ring round one of the buildings "It should be easy to find"

"Thank you" Tania nodded.

"And seriously - I was just kidding about security" The receptionist blushed "Sometimes I get a bit board, and my girlfriend says that I really have to learn to moderate my sense of humour" Tania grinned.

"Honestly? I thought it was kind of funny" She said "And thank you"

xoxox

Half an hour later, she walked out of a stairwell and along the second floor corridor and up to a door.

"Professor Veronica S Smith, Ethics" She read "Seriously? She is an actual professor" She shook her head, then reached up and knocked.

"Come in" She heard Veronica call out from inside, so she pushed the door open and walked in to find Veronica writing in an open file.

"If you could make this quick, I have a lunch date in about ten minutes" Veronica said without looking up or stopping writing "If it is going to take longer than that, you will have to come back after lunch"

"But then how are we going to have to have lunch?" Tania asked. Veronica stopped writing, then slowly looked up.

"You're probably not here to ask me about any of my ethics classes, are you?"

"I actually do have some questions about your ethics classes, Professor Smith, but mostly I am just wondering if you'd like to go to lunch with me?" Veronica smiled.

"The cafe is open, and they do a mean gammon and chips" She stood up "Consider it my treat"

"Yes, Professor" Tania said as Veronica took her jacket from the coat stand.

"You aren't going to let that go, are you?"

"Wasn't planning on it" Tania grinned "But I'm sure you'll be able to tell me all about it"

xoxox

"Is that your sister?" Joy asked as she and Dean walked into the cafe and found a table. He looked across to see Veronica and Tania on the other side.

"Apparently" He nodded "I could have a second sister I don't know about, but it does seem unlikely she would turn up here at random and just come in and have lunch without trying to talk to me" Joy rolled her eyes.

"You and your sister are so very much alike" She said.

"Thank you" He grinned.

"So who's she with?" Joy asked, picking up the menu and glancing through it.

"I think she's named Tania?" He frowned "She met her a few weeks back when I was shopping for clothes for....." He trailed off, blushing slightly.

"You know you've trailed off halfway through a sentence, right?"

"I know" He sighed "Ronnie and I were out shopping for clothes because Ronnie thought since I was going on a first date I should look slightly smarter than I usually do" Joy stared at him for a moment, then gave a soft laugh.

"Then I will send her a thank you card" She said, leaning over and giving him a soft kiss on the cheek "Because you did look very smart on our first date"

"I am glad all her work did not go to waste" He looked over at the table where Veronica and Tania were sat "She had a single date with Edward, but that apparently went very badly"

"Really?" Joy blinked.

"Apparently Edward was the most boring man she has ever dated" Dean said quietly "And I've seen some of the men she's dated, so he really must have been going some to get to the top of that list" He smirked "But she did promise Miss Barton that if her first date with Edward didn't go well, she would get back to her"

"Wow" Joy exclaimed "So this is their first date?"

"I think so" He looked over at the two women "I think either way it's probably not a good idea to go and interrupt them - I don't know what Miss Barton's abilities are with sharp implements, but I once saw my sister throw a knife into the centre of a bullseye from about fifty feet"

"Wow" Joy exclaimed again.

"Our parents insisted we go to camp - we learned a lot of useless skills" He shrugged "I can make lanyards and light campfires"

"That does sound pretty useless" She admitted, then she looked down at the menu "So you can make up for your useless skills by getting me a meatball pizza"

"Yes m'am" He stood up "Stuffed crust?"

"You need to ask?"

xoxox

"So under what circumstances do people introduce themselves with their job title and full history?" Veronica asked with an amused grin. Tania blushed.

"I know, I know" She said, waving her fork before taking a bit of the piece of gammon on the end "It's just...... I've never had a date with a professor before. It was just a bit of a shock to realise who you were" 

"You do realise I am just a mere mortal" Veronica said "And that although I am very, very smart in some areas, I am - as my brother and quite a few of my friends will tell you - incredibly stupid in some other areas"

"Really?" Tania looked at her doubtfully.

"Really" Veronica nodded "I have a surprising lack of knowledge about things most people take for granted, and the worst part is I don't know what I don't know because I don't know about it" She paused "Apparently I don't know how to speak in proper sentences" Tania laughed "Then again - I have my brother to teach me"

"Your brother?" Tania asked. Veronica turned and pointed across the cafe to where Dean was walking back to the table with two plates.

"My brother Dean" Veronica replied, then added "Also known as Professor Dean Smith, who teaches English Literature" 

"You're brother is a professor as well?" Tania rolled her eyes.

"He's the smart one in the family" Veronica said with a grin "Way smarter than me" She paused "How's your gammon?"

"You are right about this" Tania said "It is spectacular"

"So if you trust me about my food recommendations, how do you feel about going to see a film tomorrow, then going out for dinner?" Veronica asked, staring down at her plate. Tania looked at her.

"Why are you staring at your plate?"

"Two reasons" Veronica said without looking up "The last first date I had was an utter disaster, so I am a little nervous about going out on another one, and the last time I asked a woman out was......" She trailed off, furrowing her brow "The last time I asked a woman out was nineteen years ago, and not only did she say no, she married one of my best friends and I moved halfway across the country to get away from her" Tania snorted in amusement, making Veronica look up "You could be a bit more sympathetic"

"Sorry" Tania replied, getting herself under control "But I absolutely promise not to marry one of your best friends" She paused "Do I know any of your best friends?"

"Probably not - they don't come to Blackpool all that often" Veronica smirked "You've met my brother, but I am guessing he's probably not your type"

"You can say that again" Tania agreed "And we've already had our first date, and it went very well"

"We have?" Veronica blinked "Was I awake for this first date? Because you really should only date women who are awake - there are consent issues to take in to account"

"What do you think this is?" Tania gestured around them. Veronica looked around, then turned back to face her.

"Remember the part when I said there were bits of life I wasn't that good with?" She said, blushing sheepishly "Well - yeah" She paused "So - tomorrow? My last lecture finishes at four"

"And I finish work at five, so we could go after that" Tania agreed. She pulled out a pen, and a notepad, then looked at Veronica "You do know how to use email, right? That's not one part of modern life that confuses you?" Veronica stuck her tongue out "I'll take that as a no"

"Are you going to spend our next few dates mocking me?" Veronica asked. Tania grinned.

"Bold of you to assume there will be more than one date" She said with a smirk, then she wrote her email address on the paper and handed it to Veronica "Let me know what you want to see, and where you want to go" She paused "I trust your taste, but since you've picked two places in a row, next time will be my turn" Veronica grinned.

"Bold of you to assume there will be a next time" She said with a laugh.

xoxox

"Nice lunch?" Dean fell into step with his sister as she walked back to her office.

"You saw?" She asked, then rolled her eyes "Of course you saw. You see everything"

"It's my job" He said with a grin, then he slung his arm around her shoulder "You looked like you were having fun - or at least a nice time. I take it that Miss Barton is far less dull than Mister Talbot?"

"To say the least" She nodded "She has a very entertaining sense of humour - I am pretty sure you would approve of it" She smiled "Did you know she had no idea I was a professor?"

"Why would she know you are a professor?" Dean asked in surprise "Did you tell her?"

"No"

"Do you think she would have looked you up on line?"

"Probably not, no"

"Do you...." Dean started, but Veronica raised her hand.

"I get the idea, brother of mine" She said calmly "Anyway - we are going out again tomorrow. To see a film, and have dinner"

"Very nice" He tilted his head "You don't want to make it a double date?"

"Gods no" She shook her head.

"Okay then" Dean removed his arm "I will keep an eye on the cameras until you come home" He paused "You are coming home, right?"

"Friday night is usually one of our busiest nights - I will be there" She nodded "You aren't going out with Joy?"

"She has to go visit her mother" He replied "We're going out for pizza on Saturday"

"Okay" She nodded, then glanced at her watch "And with that bit of information, I should go - fourth year ethics in law class"

"Third year lit" He smiled "Have fun, sweetie"

xoxox

The following night, Veronica and Tania walked out of the restaurant and out to the car park.

"You are sure you don't want a lift?" Tania asked as she unlocked her car "I really don't mind"

"I'm fine. I don't live too far away, and the walk will do me good - help me walk off the meal" She opened the door as Tania climbed in "I had a nice evening, thank you"

"Me too" Tania replied "I'll email you tomorrow?"

"I'll be waiting" Veronica nodded, then she bent down and gave Tania a quick kiss before straightening up and closing the door. She took a few steps back then watched as Tania drove away. 

She took a deep breath, then flipped up her jacket hood and turned to walk down the street. 

xoxox

Twenty minutes later she was walking through the town centre when she saw four figures in dark cloaks walking down the street ahead of her.

"Let us go" One of them said - a man, based on the voice.

"You don't want to go" Another voice - a much higher pitched one - replied "You want to continue walking without any further complaint"

"Let....... let us go" The man repeated.

"You don't want to go...... stop!" The second voice yelled as the first figure started to run. A moment later, a burst of red light shot from the figure's hand and slammed into the first figure's back, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Damn it" The second voice cursed "You two - come here" The other two figures walked over "Pick him up" They bent down and picked up the prone form. The second figure walked over and rested a hand on each of their shoulders. 

"Try not to throw up" The voice said, then - as Veronica watched in growing disbelief - the four figures vanished in a swirl of black smoke. 

"Well..... bloody hell" She exclaimed.

xoxox

"Turn on the news" She called out and she ran into The Chamber.

"Sorry?" Dean turned to face her.

"The news - turn it on" She said, walking up behind him, then bending over to catch her breath. He flicked on the monitor at the end of the desk, then switched it to the twenty four hour news channel. 

"......with a dozen ducks" The news reader finished "Returning to our headlines - reports are coming out of Cardiff of three men being kidnapped from a late night poker game. From the scene, Jane Harris reports"

"Thank you Arthur" A middle aged blonde woman was stood in front of a blue building "The three men were here, at Oscar's Poker Hut, when - according to their friends - they just went missing. The Cardiff police have launched a missing persons inquiry for all three men but currently have no leads, because according to all witnesses the crime defies explanation"

"We were following them out of the door" The picture showed a man with a bald head and a lot of tattoos "They turned the corner, and we turned the corner a moment later and they were just gone"

"They were a step behind us, but when we heard Chopper shout, we turned and they were not there" Another man said. 

"All of the witness stories are the same - the three men vanished in less time than it takes to tell of it" Jane continued "The police have promised to continue their investigation, and follow up every lead that turns up, however, from this reporter's perspective, it is hard to see where those leads will come from. Back to you, Arthur" Dean looked back at Veronica. 

"You know something?"

"I was walking back from the restaurant when I think I saw the kidnapper and the three men" She said.

"Here? In Blackpool?" Dean blinked "Why would they be in Blackpool? And how did you know it was them?"

"A number of reasons" Veronica sighed, then flomped down on to one of the sofas "All of which I think are going to make our lives infinitely more complicated" She looked up at him.

"There were four figures, all dressed in dark cloaks. One of them wasn't happy to be there, but when he tried to run, another of the figures - a woman, based on her voice - hit him with what I can only assume was some kind of high energy laser weapon or....." She paused.

"Or what?"

"A wandless stunning spell" Dean stared at her, his mouth falling open in shock.

"Please tell me we have aliens or people from the future kidnapping British citizens" He said after a few minutes.

"I wish I could" She leaned forward, resting her head in her hands "About thirty seconds later, the kidnapper made the other two pick up the unconscious one, then she - assuming it was a she - put a hand on each of their shoulders" She closed her eyes "And they vanished"

"Vanished?" Dean asked "As in into thin air?"

"Vanished in a swirl of black smoke, shooting straight up into the air" She said. Dean continued to stare at her.

"You know you're describing apparation, right?"

"I am aware" She nodded.

"And you think that these three men....."

"I only heard one voice, but given what we heard on the news, and the way they disappeared, I am pretty sure it is probably them"

"..... were kidnapped by a....."

"A witch"

"A witch and brought here, where one of them was stunned by wandless magic and then they apparated away to gods knows where" Dean span his chair round once, then closed his eyes "How likely do you think it is that the old man is going to want to get involved?"

"We're the only ones who know about it at the moment" She said "No one else saw them vanish from the town centre, or the wandless stunning charm, so he and his minions might not come sniffing round here any time soon" She paused.

"And the bad news?" Dean looked up at her.

"Three guys vanish into thin air in the middle of a busy town centre - the capital of Wales, no less" Veronica said "Sooner or later, either the puppet master or his pet will hear of it, and will send one of their agents to investigate. And if Cardiff is as saturated with cameras as Blackpool is, they will learn what we already suspect" She stood up "I think we should prepare for the second coming"

"Wonderful" Dean glanced at the cloak hung up in the case "But we're will going to do our job, right?"

"Damn right" She nodded, then walked over and opened up the case "Starting now"

xoxox

"Minister? The Headmaster is here without an appointment, but he says it is very urgent" Percy looked up at Toby, then let out a long sigh.

"Very well, Toby" He said "Show him in"

"Yes, Minister" Toby vanished from the door, then a moment later Albus walked in and sat down.

"My apologies for disturbing you, Minister, but something has come and I am afraid it can't wait any longer" He took a deep breath "I am going to assume you haven't seen what has been going on in Cardiff?"

"I admit it very remiss of me, Headmaster, but what with planning for The Conference of Ministers and the next meeting of The International Monetary Council, it must have slipped my mind" Percy said drily "Perhaps you would care to give me the salient points?"

"While I appreciate your sense of humour, Percy, this is potentially a serious matter" Albus peered over his spectacles at the young man "So perhaps you might care to take this seriously?"

"Forgive me, Headmaster" Percy apologised "What has been going on in Wales that requires my attention?"

"Three men were reported missing from outside a muggle poker tournament" Albus said. Percy stared at him.

"Well I can see why you believe we need to call out the guard, Headmaster" He replied after a few minutes "I will alert The DMLE and The Unspeakables at once"

"If you could save your sarcasm for a moment, Mister Weasley, I will continue?" 

"Sorry, sir" Percy said, trying as hard as he could not to sound apologetic.

"From all reports and accounts, the three men - Derek Michaels, Emmett Trask and Fenton Pallmin - vanished into thin air" Albus said darkly "They were there one second, and gone the next" Percy gazed at him for a few seconds.

"So you think they were taken magically?" He asked after a few more seconds.

"Yes" Albus nodded "And with our previous conversation about The Dark Lord, and the strong possibility that he is magical, I am starting to be concerned that he is spreading his wings and branching out, as the muggles put it" Percy shook his head.

"No" He said emphatically "Neville and Luna were both convinced that whoever this person is - this Dark Lord - he is most definitely a good guy. Someone on the side of light"

"And yet he goes by the moniker of The Dark Lord?" Albus raised his eyebrows "When has anyone ever gone by that title had good intentions?"

"This is the muggle world, Albus" Percy insisted "And from what I understand from the Longbottoms, the name was bestowed upon this..... this vigilante by the press and the media - it wasn't one that he picked for himself" He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk "He has been guarding the streets of Blackpool for nigh on two decades, Headmaster, and has prevented numerous crimes. The Longbottom twins speak quite highly of him - they both believe having him watching over the campus is a good thing" He took a deep breath.

"Is it possible that - even if this Dark Lord is a wizard who is unregistered and rogue - he is not the one who you suspect of kidnapping these three men?" He asked after a few moments. Albus stared at him for a few moments. 

"Do you realise what you are suggesting, Mister Weasley?" He said in a dark tone.

"That The Dark Lord is not a wizard?" Percy replied in a light tone.

"No" Albus shook his head.

"That The Dark Lord is a wizard but he is a good guy?"

"Are you being deliberately impertinent, Percy?" Albus demanded.

"No, Headmaster" Percy said, then smirked "I am sure if I was doing it deliberately I would be much better at it"

"What you are implying, Minister, is that there are two rogue wizards on the loose" Albus said, his dark tone returning "Which is going to be far more of a problem than I thought we had before I arrived here tonight"

xoxox

Lexitas walked along the top of the shopping centre, then stared down at the place where he had seen the four people disappear earlier that night. 

"You know what we need, V?" He asked, pressing his hand to his ear.

"A reason you are calling me V all of a sudden" Dean's voice came back, sounding half confused and half amused.

"If I get a codename then so do you - and I am not calling you Overwatch because it is far too long" Lexitas said "No - we need some kind of way of tracking apparation signatures, or at least ruling out that that was what it was"

"The Department of Mysteries was working on that during the war" Dean replied "They managed to intercept floo calls, and even sometimes intercept people travelling by floo if they knew when it would happen, but I don't think they ever managed to trace apparation signatures because it was too closely tied to the magic of the mage"

"Bollocks" Lexitas sighed "So - if we can't track where they went, is there any way we can stop them or detect if they do it again?"

"The wards are fairly basic, but on a town this size?" He could almost picture Dean shaking his head "The magic required to power them would be immense, and pretty noticeable - the stones would be huge and I think people would notice if we put cubes of granite that were....." There were a few moments of silence then the speaker in his ear clicked back on ".....thirty feet cubed around the town"

"Probably, yes" Lexitas admitted "But the monitoring? Could we put up detectors to try to catch any apparation? Or at least to rule it out?"

"Possibly, but not overnight" There was another pause "And if we want to blanket the town, we'd need to make them on a fairly wide scope, otherwise we risk leaving blind spots"

"Buggeration" He started pacing back and forth along the top of the building, then he noticed something out of the corner of his eye "Sorry - I have to go. Back in a moment" He jumped off the top of the building and plummeted down the side. Just before he hit the ground, he held his hands out and whispered an incantation, slowing his descent.

As he hit the ground, he looked up and saw a woman holding up a brick, aiming it at a large plate glass window in the front of a shop. He ran across, then slowed his stride until he was within a few feet of her.

"Excuse me?" He called out "I am pretty sure you don't want to do that" The woman turned round and dropped the brick in surprise.

"You're that Dark Lord person, aren't you?" She asked "Are you going to arrest me?"

"Not a police officer" He replied "I also go by Lexitas, since apparently calling myself THE DARK LORD is kind of disturbing and makes people scared of me" He shrugged "I don't see it, but then again I am rarely scared of myself" He paused "Why were you going to throw a brick through the window of Channings Department Store?"

"Because they are a bunch of thieving bastards who need to pay" She said.

"I can see how that could be annoying" He admitted "But you know this isn't the way, and if you do it, you are going to jail" He paused "And now that I'm here I'm not going to let you do it" She looked him up and down.

"You'd stop me? Even if you have to restrain me?"

"Needs must, but I would much rather appeal to the better angels of people's natures than let them listen to the inner demons" He paused "Besides - you dropped your brick and I am pretty sure I can get to it before you can" He took a few steps towards her "So how about you go home, think about better ways to get back at this place, and I will forget I ever met you?"

"You'll just let me go? You aren't going to report me or turn me over to the police?"

"For what? Walking around town with a brick?" He shook his head "I am pretty sure that's not a crime" He paused "With a knife, maybe, but a brick?" He laughed "Go home, Miss. You'll feel better about this in the morning"

"I suppose" She sighed "But they will still be thieving bastards in the morning"

"That's true" He nodded "But on the other hand they'll still be thieving bastards even if you go to jail" She stared at him, then smiled.

"Also true" She laughed, then turned and walked away. A moment later, she turned back and looked at him "You really should do this professionally, you know - you'd make an excellent therapist"

"Thank you" He said "Have a nice evening, Miss" He watched her vanish into the darkness, then he turned and walked down the road to the nearest building, then launched himself into the air, landing on top of the nearest building. 

"That was nice of you" Dean said.

"It's nice when I can stop someone without having to beat the crap out of them" He replied "So - any epiphanies on the monitoring front?"

xoxox

The following afternoon, Dean and Veronica went into the centre of town and started looking around the main shopping area. 

"If we could put some of the charms up there, especially on the corners of the buildings, we could probably cover this entire ar....." Dean trailed off as he saw two men walking down the street towards them "Sweetie?" Veronica - who had been staring up at the corner of the building - looked down at him.

"Yes, brother of mine?"

"I think we have a problem" He gestured to the two men, who were now a thirty feet away from them. She followed his gaze, then blinked.

"Oh" She paused "Well, yeah. I can see that being a bit of a problem" She tilted her head to one side "So I guess we are going to test how well our disguises are"

"Seems so" He nodded, then he gave her hand a quick squeeze before looking up towards the two men again.

"What are they doing here?" She asked quietly "Do you think it is the old man? That he thinks..... oh gods - do you think he thinks that it's US who was responsible for Cardiff?" Dean tilted his head to one side, and then his eyes went wide.

"I can't think why she would think that, but I suppose it makes sense" He said "It would explain why he would send The DMLE and Chief Unspeakable to Blackpool to investigate" They fell silent as the two men approached them, walked past them and headed off down the street "Okay - so I guess that answers that question" He paused "Unless they are just lulling us into a false sense of security and are going to turn round and yell 'Aha!' and surprise us" Veronica raised her eyebrows.

"I really think you need to get out more, brother of mine" She said after a moment as they watched the two men turn the corner and walk onto the prom.

"It's possible" He admitted "So either the old man thinks that Lexitas is a dark wizard - and okay, being nicknamed The Dark Lord was probably a bad decision in that regard"

"It's not like we picked that name!" Veronica protested.

"Or the old man thinks that the kidnappings in Cardiff are somehow connected to Blackpool" Dean continued.

"Which - to be fair - is something we think as well" Veronica pointed out "Although we have actual proof of that, and aren't just interfering old idiots who thinks we know everything"

"But we've discussed his shortcomings before, my dear, and this is probably not the best time to rehash all of them" Dean said, making her roll her eyes.

"Yes, brother of mine - I am aware that if I get started on this topic, I will probably lose my temper and potentially blow up a few windows" She glanced around "But the question remains - if the old man, and his hapless puppets, are going to continue to send their agents here to investigate what is going on, it might limit our activities and possibly mean that our presence might be revealed"

"I know" He sighed "But we discussed all this twenty years ago, and we decided there is very little they can do to us" He smiled "We left, and we jumped through all their hoops to do it. It's hardly our fault if we found the loophole and managed to continue with our lives" She smirked.

"Do you think he will see it like that?" She asked "And what about the friends we left behind? Both of them?"

"All good points" He shrugged "But quite honestly, we're not going to solve any of those problems today, and if there are three missing men somewhere in this town then we need to find a way to find where they are" He paused "And if there are going to be any more missing men or women turning up, we need to be warned before they do turn up, otherwise the amount of chaos we're going to be dealing with is going to in case exponentially and that is never a good thing"

"But it might be fun!" She said in a peppy voice, then - at the expression on his face - burst out laughing "You REALLY need to get a sense of humour, brother of mine"

xoxox

"We go now to Detective Chief Inspector Maria Karlson at Scotland Yard"

"Thank you" A middle aged woman with short cropped blonde hair stood behind a podium, staring out at the camera "After our initial investigations, we are now prepared to say that the kidnapping of Amy Becker, Beth Gomez and Crystal Williams on the 5th of September and the apparent kidnapping of Derek Michaels, Emmett Trask and Fenton Pallmin last night are provisionally connected" She paused "Although the two incidents took place in different cities, and do not apparently share any similarities, there are connections between the victims that at this time I am unwilling to share that lead us to believe the same person is responsible for the two crimes" She glanced down at the podium, then looked up again.

"Based on this new information, we are renewing our appeal for witnesses to both incidents. You might believe you don't have any useful information, however if you were present on that evening you might have seen something that could be useful. Maybe a person, maybe a car. Maybe something that - combined with someone else's information - will lead us down a new path of inquiry" She paused "While I am loath to admit this, we currently have very little information and require as many leads as we could" She walked round to the front of the podium and clasped her hands behind her back.

"We will find the perpetrator or perpetrators, and will ensure that they are brought to justice. However we do need your help to do this" She closed her eyes "Based on all the available information, there is every suggestion that this person will strike again, and we are doing everything we can to catch them before they do. But we need your help" She smiled "Thank you"

xoxox

Veronica and Dean exchanged looks as the news report ended, then she reached out and turned off the television.

"Six people?" She asked "This is getting serious"

"I am more curious about the information they have that they aren't willing to share" Dean replied "Because that suggests there is some kind of connection between the three women and the three men" Veronica started at him, looking blank "If it was a normal kidnapping, I wouldn't be worried - a normal run of the mill psychopath? Who can fathom what is going on in the mind of that kind of person?"

"True" She paused "But if it's a wizard? I mean a witch?"

"Then if she is kidnapping specific people then that - to me - screams ritual" He said "And if someone is performing a ritual that involves six people, it can't be a good one" He bounded to his feet and started pacing. She watched him stride back and forth. 

"If they are not magical, then it might be a blood ritual, which is pretty bad" He said, continuing to pace "But if they have something specific about them - age, date of birth, name, place of birth - then the ritual could be infinitely more worse" He paused "And if they are magical....." He shook his head "Gods above. I mean..... the possibilities are terrifying"

"So what you're saying is we need to find out what the six of them have in common?" She said.

"Pretty much, yes"

"Okay then" She nodded "Any suggestion how?"


	7. The Basement

Four days later, Veronica dropped her spoon into her breakfast bowl, then dropped her head into her hands. 

"I can't think of a single way to do this" She said to her brother without looking up "Neither of us have the expertise to hack into Scotland Yard. If we try to use any of our other talents on Scotland Yard then it will almost certainly backfire on us in many spectacular ways" She paused "I have one or two friends in the press, but since DCI Karlson isn't talking to them, it is unlikely they are going to know anything so I don't think they'll be any help"

"Basically we have to find the six victims and ask them what the connection is, or we have to find the woman that kidnapped them and ask her?" Dean asked. She looked up at him.

"Surprising as it sounds, those two are the most reasonable suggestions I have" She dropped her head into her hands again.

"We could just let it go" Dean suggested "She could just be a regular, run of the mill psychopath" Veronica raised her head, rolled her eyes at him, then dropped her head into her eyes again. Dean laughed "I'll take that as a no" He paused "Hold on - what about your friends at the press?"

"I told you - they aren't going to know anything" She looked up at him and frowned "Scotland Yard are going to be keeping this very quiet"

"Yes, but what about the rest of the police?" He asked "What if your friends in the press could talk to their friends in the local police?" He took a deep breath "What if we could talk to the local police? They might be able to find out something - they might be able to learn the information we're looking for"

"Tell me you're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting" She said, her frown deepening. 

"There are six people missing, Ronnie" Dean said "And you watched a woman apparate away with three of them" He paused "We lived through a war with one Dark Lord. Do you REALLY want to live through a war with another?" She stared back at him, then sighed.

"I'll talk to them at lunch time" She said "You realise it'll be a bit of a risk - we don't want to attract the attention of the old man or his puppets"

"I am aware" Dean said with a smile "But I trust that you can do this"

"Me?" She raised her eyebrows "Why do I have to do it?"

"They're your friends" He shrugged "Let me know how it goes"

"Swell" She replied.

xoxox

"Nowadays, the UK doesn't have conscription" Dean leaned back against his desk, looking the students in his first year class "So when someone joins up to serve in The Military - whichever branch it is - they generally have a good idea of what they are signing up for, and they generally do it of their own free will" He paused "Sure, some do it out of desperation, and some do it because they have a slightly different idea of what they are getting than the reality, but the vast majority of the men and women who sign up to serve sign up knowing full well of what they are walking in to" He reached down and tapped his copy of the book.

"Not to give you too many spoilers, or to get too far ahead, but almost everyone who enlisted for The War was entirely deluded about what they were signing up for. They were caught up in a burst of patriotism - an explosion of doing what was right, and showing the enemy just what The British Empire could do - without entirely realising just how horrific this war would turn out to be" He paused, then sighed.

"But, to be fair, war on this scale was unprecedented" He gave a wry smile "Which, I realise, is a word that gets thrown around a lot, but in this case it is pretty much accurate. A war on this scale - that engulfed the entire world and took so many lives - had never been seen in modern history" He looked around.

"It dwarfed all previous wars, and apart from World War Two, no war since has matched it for numbers or fatalities" He picked up the book "But back in August of 1914 - back when the boys were so eager, so ready to fight for their country, Britain and their mother's - no one knew this. All they knew was that they were going to war and it was their duty to fight" He opened the book at the bookmark "So, where were we?"

xoxox

Veronica walked through the car park and into the offices of The Blackpool Clarion, then walked up to the reception desk.

"Good afternoon and welcome to The Clarion" The man sat behind the desk smiled up at her "How may I help you today?"

"I'd like to speak to Carolyn Thomas or Jack Fletcher, if I can?" She replied "I don't have an appointment, but if you tell them it's Ronnie Sawyer Smith, I think they'll be willing to talk to me"

"Just a moment please" He nodded, then picked up the phone. Veronica walked over to the window and looked out of it, watching the clouds scudding by, then turned back when she heard the receptionist call her name. 

"Miss Smith" He said "Here is your visitor's badge - please wear it at all times, as you will be challenged without it"

"Of course" She nodded.

"Go through the double doors on your right, along to the end, take the lift to the second floor, then the first door on the left. Mrs Thomas will be waiting for you at her desk in the bullpen"

"Thank you" Veronica nodded, then turned and walked off towards the doors. 

xoxox

"Ronnie!" Carolyn smiled as Veronica walked in "It's been an age"

"Yeah - sorry about that" She walked over and gave Carolyn a hug "But University keeps me busy, and I have a new girlfriend - so she is taking up a bit of my time as well"

"I can imagine" Carolyn grinned "But I would imagine that neither of those things is why you are here" She paused "Unless you want me to address your class already?"

"No - that's going to be after the holidays. Maybe around April ish" Veronica smiled, then she lowered her voice "Could we go somewhere private?" Carolyn arched her eyebrows, then stood up and lead Veronica into one of the private interview rooms. 

"So now you have got me intrigued" She said, sitting down opposite Veronica "What's up, Ronnie?"

"I need a favour - a big favour" Veronica bit her lip "One that you can't ask me about - at least not for a few years" Carolyn's eyes widened for a moment, then returned to their usual size.

"Is it important?"

"Yes" Veronica nodded.

"Life and death?" Carolyn asked. Veronica paused.

"Yes" She nodded again.

"Okay then" Carolyn said "What's the favour?"

"I know you have contacts on the local police force" Veronica said "It's the only way you can get some of the information you get for your stories. I need you to put me in touch with one of them" She paused "You can't ask me why, and it has to be a private meeting"

"I'll contact.... them tonight and let you know" Carolyn replied "Just to be clear - I can only ask, I can't make promises"

"I understand, and I am not expecting anything" Veronica said.

"Then I will call you tonight, and let you know" Carolyn said.

"Thank you - I will owe you big for this" Veronica said, standing up "I mean it - consider it a dozen favours"

"Even if I can't set up a meeting?" Carolyn laughed. Veronica smirked back at her.

"Okay - half a dozen now, half later"

xoxox

"Lexitas?" Dean's voice came through his earpiece.

"Present" Lexitas said, while plunging off the side of a building.

"I just received a call from Carolyn Thomas. She said that Police Constables Bex MacKind and Tina McGee are willing to meet with you - she gave me their contact details for you to arrange a time" He paused "She did make it crystal clear, however, that it would only be you that they are willing to meet with"

"Okay" Lexitas nodded "What did you tell her about where I was?"

"I said you were on the loo and couldn't come to the phone" He could almost picturing him shrugging "Seemed a better idea than telling her you were wandering the streets dressed in a jet-black cloak fighting crime"

"You are probably right" Lexitas shrugged "Very well, I will call them first thing and try to arrange to meet them before the end of the day" He paused "Still think this is a good idea?"

"What other ideas do we have?"

xoxox

".....which is why...." Veronica stopped walking back and forth as she realised one of her students had raised their hands "Mister Rodgers? You have a question about the restrictions on media during the early 19th century?"

"No, Professor" Edwin Rodgers shook his head "And my question can wait if you wish"

"By all means" She held her hands wide "I think everyone would agree that, while this topic is gripping and has all of us on the edge of our seats, I think we can probably take a break for a moment" There was a ripple of laughter around the room "So - ask away, Mister Rodgers"

"I was wondering why you are teaching us some of these things" Edwin said "I realise there will be some crossover between ethics in journalism and journalism law, but shouldn't we be taught a lot of this during our actual journalism classes?" Veronica smiled.

"Why do you think, Mister Rodgers?" She walked started pacing again "While we are here to teach you the subjects you signed up for, I think we are also required to teach you critical thinking - it will stand you in good stead for the future" She folded her hands behind her back "So, what do you think?" Edwin looked back at her, then leaned forward, putting his head on his hands.

"It's an important topic? Journalists being ethical that is" He said "And so you think that teaching us the more important parts early on - before we get to them in our journalism course - will ensure that we have a solid grounding in them?"

"Well done" Veronica nodded "With the rise of....." She rolled her eyes ".....Citizen Journalism - websites and blogs and all sorts of people who have no business calling themselves journalists pretending to be the source of all wisdom, it is important that people who are actually properly trained behave as such" She paused "There might not be any way to stem the side of the wrong kind of people spouting off, but the least that the members of The Fourth Estate can do is ensure they don't do anything to tarnish the profession from within"

"You don't approve of people commenting on current events, Professor?" Another student asked. Veronica looked over at her.

"It depends on your point of view, Miss Carter" She said after a moment's thought "Imagine you read on a website called Wolf Songs Howling At The Moon that The Dark Lord was actually a hired thug for an international arm of the mafia" There was a burst of laughter "But now imagine that you read it on a site called The Weekly News?" The laughter tailed off "If you attach the word news to a site, people will take you more seriously, even if you have no qualifications or training. And you can call your website anything you want as long as you have the money to do it" She walked back to the podium and leaned on it. 

"Anyway - as Mister Rodgers said, we consider ethics to be an important subject, one of growing importance in journalism, especially in the last two or three years" She said "But, alas - as much fun as this topic is, we have now to return to our original topic" She straightened up "Which is actually not as far from this subject as you might think....."

xoxox

"Wolf Songs Howling At The Moon?" After the students had left the lecture hall, Veronica was making notes on the class when she heard an amused voice coming from the door. She looked up to see two women still sat in the seats.

"Excuse me?" She said.

"We arrived a little early for our meeting, and decided to sit through the end of your class" The first woman said "I have to admit, it was surprising"

"Thank you" Veronica smiled "And who are you?"

"Police Constable Rebecca MacKind" The first woman said "Bex"

"Police Constable Christina McGee" The second woman added "Tina"

"Carolyn Thomas arranged a meeting?" Bex continued "She didn't say why, but the three of us have been friends since infant school and we do each other favours" She paused "Which is probably not something I should be telling an ethics teacher, I guess" Veronica laughed.

"I understand the give and take relationship between the press and the police, officers" She said, then blinked "That sentence went better than I planned" She stood up and walked up the stairs to the top and closed the doors to the corridor. Glancing over her shoulder, she sealed the door, then turned back and walked down to where the two police officers were sat, then sat on the row of seats in front of them "So - this is going to sound a little strange, but I need to talk to you about the six kidnap victims" Bex and Tina exchanged glances.

"May I ask why?" Tina said.

"You can, but you won't believe me" Veronica took a deep breath and closed her eyes "Bex, Tina - I haven't told anyone this before, but I am part of the team that works with The Dark Lord" The two women stared at her blankly "He believes that the person who kidnapped these people has done it because he believes he needs them to perform some kind of ritual"

"You realise how insane this sounds, right?" Bex said with a smile.

"I do actually know that, but they were taken in two groups of three - which is a fairly significant number - and if they have anything else in common, it might help work out what kind of ritual the kidnapper is going to perform"

"I still can't get my head round the idea that this is to do with a ritual" Tina said "And that The Dark Lord has a partner"

"I would appreciate it if you kept that part a secret" Veronica smiled "And since you appreciate the relationship between the press and the police, I am sure you can appreciate a potential relationship between the press and The Dark Lord" Tina stared at her for a moment, then gave a slow, single nod.

"So - is there anything else you can tell me?" Veronica alternated her gaze between the two of them "Age? Date of birth? Location of birth? Ancestry?" She stared into their eyes for a few moments "Are you sure there's nothing you can tell me?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Smith, but because of the situation, I am afraid the entire UK police force is on information lock down" Bex said "And - if what you say is true - that there is a lunatic whack-job of a nutcase out there who is planning on doing something, then we don't want to risk encouraging copy cats by letting out any information we have"

"Even to someone that we can trust" Tina added "Or to an associate of a masked vigilante who was very recently the subject of a police investigation by another part of the police force" Veronica rolled her eyes.

"I am aware that The Dark Lord has some problems, and that the police might want to know more about him, but I believe that he is the least of our worries" She said "Are you sure there is nothing you can tell me?" She stared at them for a moment, but they both shook their heads.

"Okay then" She sighed "Thank you for coming to meet me - I am very appreciative"

"It's our pleasure" Tina said.

"There's just one more thing - another question, if I may?" Veronica said. She raised her hand and swiped it quickly to the right "You will forget I mentioned The Dark Lord, or that I know him. I asked about the kidnap victims because I am going to use the fact the police are withholding information in a later lecture" She paused "You will remember nothing about the ritual, nor about The Dark Lord - you will remember nothing" She stared into their eyes, then blinked in surprise before swiping her hand to the left and lowering it.

"Would you like me to walk you out?" She asked "I have time"

"Thank you, Miss Smith" Bex said "And I'm sorry we couldn't be more help"

"As I said - I am just grateful you agreed to see me"

xoxox

Four hours later, Veronica strode out of The Snapper Building and started walking across The Quad when she heard a voice calling to her from behind. 

"Professor? Professor Smith?" She turned round, and froze.

"Professor Smith" Larissa walked over "I realise you are probably going home, but we were just showing our parents round the campus and I just wanted them to meet you"

"Miss Evans" Veronica nodded, not taking her eyes of Neville and Luna as they walked towards her, along with Lyssanda.

"My parents James and Lily Evans" Larissa said, and Veronica's eyes widened for a moment "Mum, Dad - this is Professor Veronica Smith" She paused "My favourite teacher"

"It's very nice to meet you" Veronica said politely.

"You too" Luna replied "Rissa speaks very highly of you" 

"Always nice to be appreciated" Veronica smiled "And while it is nice to meet you both, I am afraid I have a previous engagement" She glanced at the twins "So while I don't wish to appear rude, I am afraid I will have to cut this short"

"Of course - we did kind of spring this on you" Neville smiled politely "No doubt we will meet again"

"Since I will be teaching your daughter for the next four years, it does seem probable" Veronica admitted "In the meantime, have a nice weekend" She gave a polite nod, then turned and walked off through The Quad. 

xoxox

"We've got trouble" She walked into Dean's bedroom that night as he was getting changed for his date. 

"You realise I am standing here in my underwear, right?" He said.

"Trouble that starts with T that rhymes with P the first letter in Pool which ends in L which is the....." She continued, not paying any attention to him.

"Are you coming to a point?"

"....first letter in Luna" She finished. Dean stared at her. 

"Luna?" He asked.

"And Neville" She added "But, to be honest, I couldn't work out a way to fit that into the song"

"They're here?" He continued to stare at her.

"Franklin James and Alicia Jane Evans" She said, sitting down on his bed "They were giving their parents a tour of the campus as I was leaving, and Alicia couldn't wait to introduce her favourite teacher..... Can you believe I am her favourite teacher? Isn't that cool?" Dean stared at her "Probably not the point of the story, right?"

"Probably not, no" He shook his head.

"I couldn't believe it when I realised it was them - they are a LOT older than when we last saw them - but there they were, larger than life" She paused "You have to promise not to explode when I tell you the next part"

"Am I going to want to kill someone?" He asked wryly.

"The Ministry gave them the names James and Lily Evans" She said. Dean stared at her for a moment, then shook his head.

"Remind me, when we are done with this, to find whoever is in charge of the muggle liason department and beat the crap out of them" He said.

"Yes, brother of mine" She gave him a fond smile "However that isn't the most important thing I learned today"

"Can the most important thing you learned today wait until I have pants on?" He asked. She stared at him, then looked him up and down.

"I suppose" She said, then she snapped her fingers "Oh - you have a date with Joy tonight" She paused "Do you want to wait until tomorrow?"

"For the date?"

"For the news, dumb-dumb"

"No - you can tell me while I'm getting ready" He said "I would just rather learn whatever you have to tell me when I am not half naked"

"I can understand that" She got up off the bed "Sorry for barging in, but I thought the news about the family Longbottom seemed kind of important" She walked out of his room and into her own, flomping down on the bed, then called out "Let me know when you're decent" She paused, then added "Or failing that, when you're dressed"

xoxox

Twenty minutes later, Dean walked into the kitchen, went over to the fridge and took out a bottle of pop. He turned round and leaned back against the fridge. 

"So, sister of mine, you have about ten minutes before Joy is going to be here" He said.

"She's picking you up?" Veronica asked.

"So it would appear" He laughed "So - what do you have to tell me?"

"I met with Rebecca MacKind and Christina McGee - two Police Constables from Blackpool" She said "They told me that they couldn't tell me anything, because they were worried that whoever is kidnapping these people is going to kidnap more and if they let out the connections between the people then it might lead to copycats or worse" She paused "They returned to their police station without giving me any information" She smiled "As far as they know"

"You didn't....."

"Just before they left, I learned that three more people had gone missing - it makes a total of nine" She said "Nine people have gone missing in three weeks, Dean - I know that reading people's minds without permission is a Gray area but we are talking about multiple lives" She took a deep breath "I also learned what all nine have in common - they all share one of three birthdays"

"Really?" Dean asked in surprise.

"The 31st of January, the 30th of April or the 31st of July" She said "Every single person who has been taken has had a birthday on one of those days - including the three most recent" She sighed "But they have also had names in alphabetical order - the police think whoever is doing this is using that to throw them off the birthday thing"

"But you don't think it is relevant?" He asked.

"Names have power, yes" She said "More so in some magical rituals, but no where near as much as power as birthdays have" She paused "If nine people have the same birthdays, that's not a coincidence"

"Okay" He paused "Any chance you know which ritual....."

"Sorry. I know I know a lot, but there are a lot of arcane rituals, and it's not an area I've looked into because they creep me out" She shivered "They almost invariably involve blood sacrifices - animals for the most part, but a few involve humans" She closed her eyes "It is a part of our old life I never got involved in" She sighed, then looked up at him "And I am pretty sure I have no way of researching it now - BCFE has an exceptional library but it lacks a magical section"

"This is true" Dean glanced up at the kitchen clock "Okay - we'll figure out what to do once I get back. But promise me you won't go off half cocked and get yourself killed"

"Cross my heart" She mimed "At the very least I will go off full cocked" Dean rolled his eyes.

"See you later, sweetie" He walked over and kissed the top of her head "Have a nice evening"

"You too, brother of mine"

xoxox

Two hours later, she was sat in front of the computers in The Chamber, staring off into space.

"January, April, July...." She said to herself, then her eyes widened "Janurary, April, July..... October" She jumped to her feet, sending the chair she was on skidding backwards "Their birthdays are all on the end of the month, except for the last day of October" She stared at the cave wall a few feet above the bank of computers "But why? What is it about those birthdays that is important? Think, damnit - what are you missing?"

xoxox

"There's a convention next month at The Winter Gardens" Dean said "I'm sure Veronica and Tania are planning on going, and if you'd like to come....."

"Sounds like it will be a lot of found" Joy smiled "Is this a dress up convention, or just a boring one?" Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Oh gods - I've created a monster" He said "I'll talk to Veronica, and we'll all go out to dinner one evening to talk it over" He paused "I don't know if she and Tania will be playing dress up, but there's no harm in talking, right?"

"Depends what you suggest we dress up us" She replied, waggling her eyebrows at him "You could scar your sister for life" Dean laughed, but then shook his head.

"I think you will find, my dear Joy, that my sister is surprisingly difficult to surprise"

xoxox

"Bloody hell" Veronica yelled in surprise. She walked back to the bank of computers and sat down, pulling up a list of books they had in their library.

"Oh, brother of mine, what were we thinking?" She let out a sigh of despair, then she shook her head "Yeah - I know what we were thinking. We wanted to make a complete break from our world. We wanted to leave it all behind, and make a brand new start" She closed her eyes "I am really starting to regret not copying all the books from The Restricted Section before we left, but these decisions are made in haste and regretted in leisure" She opened her eyes "So..... three lots of three.... three lots of three....thrice is mine..... thrice is thine..... thrice again to make up ten?" She blinked, then shook her head "That doesn't sound right"

She tapped a few keys, scrolling up and down the screen.

"Thrice is mine, and thrice is thine, and thrice again to make up nine?" She paused "Where do I know that from?" She blinked "Oh crap - am I mixing up the darkest of magic with Shakespeare? If I tell Dean he is never going to let me live this down" She took a deep breath "Okay - if it is not related to Shakespeare and the weird sisters, then is it something to do with the number of three?" She slowly got to her feet and started walking around The Chamber.

"Three is a magic number? No - that's School House Rock. The Power of Three? No - that's Charmed" She walked over and stood in front of the case containing the dark cloak "Do you know?" She paused "Of course you don't. You are just a piece of cloth" She blinked "I am talking to a piece of cloth - this is not going well. Time to get some food and take a break"

xoxox

"Thank you for a very nice evening" Joy said as she pulled her car up along side the curb "And when you know about the double date to discuss the convention, let me know"

"Yes, dear" He paused "Dear?"

"Yes?" She asked, making him smile.

"No - I mean, is me calling you 'dear' okay? You wouldn't prefer something else?"

"Like what?" She looked at him "Sweetie? Pookie? Lumpy-Bumpkin?" She paused "Dear is just fine"

"Dear it is" He nodded "Would you like me to....." She held up her hand.

"I will give it some thought" She paused "But I am not calling you Professor - that is just creepy"

"Agreed" He replied, then he leaned over and gave her a kiss "Good night, dear, and I will call you tomorrow"

"Good night, and enjoy the rest of your evening" She said as he got out of the car "And thank you again for a lovely evening"

"You're welcome, dear" He smiled back at her, then closed the car door and watched as she drove off. 

Once the car had turned at the end of the road, he walked up the drive and unlocked the front door, then stopped as he heard a scream.

"Well - that wasn't what I expected" He said to himself, then he pushed the door open and walked in to find Veronica stood in front of a giant wooden dummy, whacking it with a croquet mallet.

"Well that definitely wasn't I expected" He said, watching her beat the crap out of the dummy. After a few minutes, she turned round and looked at him.

"I suppose you think there is a rational explanation for this" She said.

"No" He shook his head "Not really" He walked over and sat down on the sofa "Don't stop on my account"

"Okay" She turned back and swung the croquet mallet with all her strength, at the head of the dummy "I was trying to figure out a connection between the nine victims, and I couldn't do it" She swung it again "At one point I started talking to The Dark One - the cloak in the case" Dean arched his eyebrows "Yeah, that was my reaction too, so I thought I should get out of The Chamber because it was driving me mad"

"And you decided to do this?" He asked.

"No" She shook her head "I started making cookies, but I nearly burned down the house. It was then I decided to do this, because I realised if we were going to figure this out, we would need a house to figure it out in"

"That's almost certainly true" He admitted, then winced as she hit the dummy three times in a row.

"What the bloody hell is it?" She asked, hitting it again "And - by the way - this is a very good way of relieving stress!"

"So you haven't come up with anything then?" He asked.

"No" She sighed, slinging the mallet over her shoulders "Not yet" She smiled "So - can you give me any good news?"

"I had a very good date, Joy might want to attend the convention next month and I think we can set up the monitoring devices tonight with proper cloaking" Dean replied. Veronica stared at him for a moment, then swung the mallet round and pointed it at him.

"They all do sound like good news"

xoxox

Three days later, Lexitas was walking along the top of the bus station when Dean's voice came through his ear-piece.

"Three, four minutes ago the monitors in sector three have registered an apparation signature"

"Thank you" He replied.

xoxox

Five minutes later, he slipped out of the shadows by a nondescript warehouse. He glanced around, then walked around the outside until he found a door. 

Glancing round again, he pushed it open and crept inside. He flicked the goggles in his mask to night vision, then looked around.

"The place is empty" He said quietly "I mean literally empty - it's been wiped clean. You could eat your lunch off the floor"

"Magic?" Dean asked.

"Or someone who is really obsessive about cleaning" Lexitas replied "But no - it's probably magic" He took a few steps towards the centre of the building "Why would someone........ do you remember the spell to show what non-magical people see?"

"You think it is warded?" Dean paused "I suppose that would explain it. If you say 'veritas se revelet' it will show you what you can't see. Then if you say 'revelt se veritas' it will show you what's really there"

"Thank you" Lexitas took a deep breath "Veritas se revelet" He looked around as piles and piles of wood appeared "Yeah - it's warded. All I can see now is a warehouse full of wood. Revelet se veritas" The wood faded away "And now it's gone again" 

"So why would someone want to disguise a completely empty warehouse?"

"If you are kidnapping people for a dark ritual, it's as good a place as any to hide the bodies, or store them until you need them" Lexitas looked around "Except for the lack of bodies...... hold on - I see a trap door" He walked over to the trap door and pulled it open.

"Okay - I'm going to go down, but if it's like any of the other buildings in the area, I might be out of touch for a few minutes"

"Take care and be careful" Dean said, then he heard the communications link fall silent. 

xoxox

Ten minutes later, he heard a burst of static over the link. 

"V?"

"Lexitas?"

"I'm coming home - we have to talk. This is bad. Really bad. And I think we have a serious decision to make"

"What's wrong?"

"Whatever this is...... we need more help. We're not going to solve it on our own"

xoxox

An hour later, Veronica sat down opposite her brother and closed her eyes, mind flashing back to what she had seen. 

"There were symbols, and inscriptions, all of which I vaguely recognised from when I was researching spells during the war" She said "Spells that involve incredibly dark magic, blood sacrifice and power sharing"

"So you think whoever is doing this wants to use their power...... you think they are mages? Nine mages have been kidnapped and The Ministry hasn't noticed?" He exclaimed.

"No" She shook her head "The old man is a feckless bastard but he is not this useless. If nine witches and wizards had been killed, he would be in a rampage by now - even if they were onse who had left the magical world he wouldn't have let it go"

"So she's stealing magic from non-magical people?" Dean frowned "How would that even work?"

"I don't know" She threw up her hands "This is why I want more help" She took a deep breath "I want to talk to Neville and Luna"

"And tell them what?" He said, then he blinked, his mouth falling open "No - we agreed. We took a decision that that part of our life was over. That we wouldn't go back"

"I know, I know" She said "But nine people are missing, and there is a witch out there who is going to do gods knows what"

"If we tell them - if we tell anyone - it will get back to the old man. You know it will. And once he learns where we are, and what we are doing, we will never get a moment's peace. You know why we left - do you really want to start that again?" He stared at her "Do you really want to dive down into the rabbit hole again?"

xoxox

"Good evening. This is the news for the 3rd of October, and I'm Katherine Weall" The news reader looked down at her papers, then up at the camera "A family of three were reported missing from their home earlier today. Neil and Karen Chase, and their three year old son Mark were last seen at the play group they attend. Neighbours reported a disturbance at their home at lunch time today, and no one has seen the family since" She paused "Scotland Yard are not saying whether this kidnapping is related to three previous kidnappings in which three people have gone missing"

xoxox

Dean walked into Veronica's office the next lunchtime.

"Okay" He said "When?"

"I have Ethics in Journalism this afternoon. I will talk to Miss Evans and ask her if we can visit her parents tonight" She looked up at her brother "Thank you"

"He's three years old" Dean replied "When I find this woman, I am going to rip her spine out"

xoxox

"Miss Evans? Might I have a word?" Larissa turned, then walked back down the steps of the lecture theatre to stand in front of the desk. 

"Professor?" She said.

"I have a request, and it is of a somewhat personal nature" Veronica said "My brother and I would like to talk to your parents, tonight if possible, about a personal matter" Larissa blinked, looking surprised.

"You've met my parents once" She said "How can you want to talk to them on a personal matter?" Veronica smiled.

"I knew teaching you critical thinking would be a mistake" She said "Miss Evans - your brother and I know your parents from way back. I can't tell you why, or how, but I know that your parents are named Neville and Luna, and are not named James and Lily" She let a wry smile cross her lips "And I can tell by the look on your face I am right"

"How....." Larissa started "You said you couldn't tell me how" She paused "I can phone them now, if you like?"

"Yes, please" Veronica nodded. Larissa turned and walked to the far end of the theatre while Veronica looked down at her notes again.

A few minutes later, she heard her walk back, and looked up.

"They are expecting you and Professor Smith at six o'clock" Larissa said "I told them about their names, and they are very curious, but since you and Professor Smith have classes until the end of the afternoon they were both willing to wait" She paused "I am guessing I should keep this to myself?"

"I would be grateful" Veronica said.

"Consider it done" Larissa paused "I will see you this evening, Professor"

"Until later, Miss Evans" 

xoxox

Dean looked up the road towards the Longbottom house, then turned to his sister.

"Are you really sure about this?" He asked "I know that, of all the people we left in their world, they were the ones we missed the most, but once we do this we cannot undo it"

"I'm sure" She said. 

"Okay then" He nodded "Lets go"

xoxox

Neville opened the door and let Dean and Veronica in. 

"Good evening, Professor, Professor" He said "Please - have a seat"

"Thank you...... Neville" Veronica said. 

"So you do know us" Luna watched as the two professors took a seat on the sofa "And yet neither of us know you. I suppose you can explain that?"

"We can" Dean said "And we will. However there's also something else we need to talk about - something more pressing" He looked around "Are the twins here?"

"They are" Neville said "I just wanted to talk to you first" He paused "Are they going to be in any danger?"

"Not from us" Veronica shook her head "We wouldn't harm a hair on their head, and we would die to protect them, if it came to that" Luna arched her eyebrows.

"For someone we've never met, that is a remarkably impassioned claim" She said.

"I know" Veronica admitted "But if you'll like to invite your children down here, I think we can convince you" Luna gazed at her for a moment, then she walked over to the stairs.

"Larissa? Lyssanda? You can come down now" Almost at once there was a sound like thundering elephants, and a second later the two children came charging down the stairs. 

"Have a seat" Neville said "Your professors are about to tell us something interesting" The twins glanced at their teachers, then walked over and sat down on the two empty chairs. Neville waited until they were sat down, then turned back to Dean and Veronica.

"I guess it's showtime" Veronica took a deep breath "We've come to you because we need your help. You know the people who've been kidnapped?" The Longbottoms nodded their heads "We think they are going to be used in some kind of dark ritual. All twelve share birthdays - either the last day of January, April or July. And a few nights ago I found out where they were being held - it is covered with symbols and inscriptions that suggest the ritual is going to involve dark magic, blood magic and power sharing" She paused "It's stuff I haven't seen since the darkest days of the last Blood Purity War, when Voldemort was getting desperate" 

"You......" Neville started, then trailed off, turning to stare at his wife. 

"Neville, Luna - we have researched all the magic we can, but we are outside the magical world. We don't have the resources or the information to find out what ritual this is, or why the birthdays are important" Dean said quietly but emphatically "We need the help of someone who is still in the magical world, but it has to be someone we can trust, because........ because of our past"

"Oh my gods" Luna said, her eyes going wide. She looked at them, as if seeing them for the first time "Harry? Hermione?" Veronica and Dean exchanged glances, then they both closed their eyes. For a moment nothing happened, then a second later their appearances changed to a middle-aged man with black hair and a faint scar on his forehead, and a middle-aged woman and long, wavy hair. 

They both opened their eyes.

"Hello, Luna" Hermione Granger said, slipping her hand into Harry Potter's "It's been a while"


	8. Part 2 - Twenty Eight Days Later

A dark vortex of energy swirled at the centre of the room, appearing to draw the light in from the entire basement. 

"He's coming!" She screamed in ecstasy "He's coming back!" She turned to face the other people in the basement "HE IS COMING BACK!!"


	9. Now And Then

_November 1998_

Minister Scrimgeour looked down the length of Diagon Alley, and winced. Even after six months, the scars of the war could still be seen - the spell damage from dark magic was something that could never be fixed.

Flourish and Blotts, Quality Quidditch Supplies, the pet shop.... the final battle for the heart and soul of the magical world had been brutal, and had raged for nearly two days before Harry Potter and Hermione Granger - Captain and Battle Commander of The FHA - had lead a final charge of The Hogwarts' Eight down The Alley to break the siege. 

Two of the eight had been killed, but the remaining six students - lead by Harry and Hermione - had gone on to liberate Hogwarts. 

He looked down The Alley again, then turned and walked over to where a crowd was starting to gather.

"Minister?" He looked up as his assistant came to stand next to him "Your invited guests are here, waiting in the foyer of Gringotts" Rufus nodded.

"Did they...." He asked hopefully, but Rick shook his head.

"Just the other four" He said "Mister Weasley, Miss Weasley, Mister Longbottom and Miss Lovegood" He paused "I asked them, and Mister Longbottom said that they were washing their hair" Rufus let out a snort of amusement.

"That does sound like something they'd say" He replied "Is there any point in waiting?"

"I don't think so, Minister" Rick shook his head "Neither Mister Longbottom nor Miss Lovegood gave any indication that they were going to turn up, and Mister Weasley and Miss Weasley are both being remarkably quiet on the subject" Rufus took a deep breath.

"Okay then" He nodded "Then lets get this show on the road" He walked up the steps of Gringotts and into the bank.

"Good afternoon" He said, addressing the four people waiting there "And thank you for coming. I'm going to address the public in a moment, and I just want to check you are happy with standing beside me?"

"We wouldn't be here if we weren't, Minister" Ginny Weasley replied with a slight smile, and the other three all gave nods of agreement.

"I just don't want to push you into anything" Rufus repeated, looking at each of them in turn before turning back to Ginny "May I ask?"

"I asked my fiance if he wanted to come, Minister, and he said no" She replied "And if the one thing that the war taught me about my beloved was that once he makes a decision about something it takes something huge to change his mind" She glanced at Ron "They don't think we should be celebrating the end of the war, especially not when we are still recovering from the end of the war" 

"And they do not think the Ministry should be using their names to do it" Luna added in a sotto voice. Rufus turned to stare at her, then turned away after a few moments. 

"For what it's worth, Miss Lovegood, Miss Weasley, I am somewhat in agreement with them - on both subjects - but sometimes we have to do things we don't like" He paused, then gave a self-deprecating laugh "But I would imagine the four of you are very familiar with that feeling" He took a deep breath "But we are not here to debate politics or Ministry policy or any other such esoteric subjects. We are here for a much more....." He trailed off, then shook his head "I really can't think of a suitable word.

"Depressing?"

"Patriotic?"

"Idiotic?"

"Glorious?" 

"Yes - thank you" Rufus smiled "Whatever reason we are here for, I think we should get started before the crowd either wanders off, or comes in and rips our collective heads off" He took a deep breath, then turned and faced the doors. Letting it out slowly, he walked out through the doors and stopped at the top of the steps. He raised his hand, and the crowd fell silent. 

"Good afternoon" He said, voice ringing out through The Alley "And thank you for coming" He heard the footsteps behind him "Six months ago, Diagon Alley was the site of one of the most brutal and destructive battles in the war against Voldemort" He paused as he saw a shiver run through the crowd. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he continued.

"The Siege of Diagon Alley, and the raid on Gringotts, took nearly a hundred lives in two days. Goblins and mages fought side by side to break the hold Voldemort had on the bank and get one of the last horcruxes" He gestured to the building behind where he stood "For maybe the first time in our history, we fought in a common cause - united to defeat a greater evil, maybe the greatest evil we had seen in recent history" He gestured around The Alley.

"And, at the end of the battle, the brave sacrifice of eight members of The Army of The Four Houses lead to the breaking of the siege, although it cost two of those members their lives" He said gravely "Romilda Vane and Orla Quirke - two young women on the verge of marriage - gave their lives to ensure their friends and associates could win the day" He took a step back "With Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood and under the command of Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, these two women charged the lines and liberated the bank - a charge for which they paid the ultimate price" He started walking down the steps, and - as the crowd parted - he, and Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville - walked up The Alley towards a sheet covered monument.

When they reached it, Rufus turned to face the crowd again. 

"While it would be easy to say that Romilda and Orla were the true heroes that day, or that the two men and two women who stand behind me now are the ones we should honour, or that Captain Potter or Command Granger are the ones deserving of most glory, I believe that everyone who fought and died during those two days should be remembered"

"If our friends hadn't laid down their lives to protect us, then we wouldn't have been alive to charge the lines at the last moment" Luna said from behind him.

"And if the two dozen goblins hadn't fought from within the bank, and turned against their own to do what was right, then our continued attacks would never have succeeded" Neville added.

"We owe our lives to everyone who fought, to everyone who died" Luna finished "Without them, the siege would have ended a great deal differently, we would all be dead and we would never have gone on to our fight at Hogwarts" Rufus smiled, then turned to face the crowd.

"So, with all this in mind, when The Army of The Four Houses learned that The Ministry was going to commission a memorial to The Siege, they made a request - one that I felt we could not ignore" He took a step back then slowly drew his wand "Ladies and gentlemen, The Fallen" He gave his wand a flick to the right, and the sheet flew off, revealing a tall monolith with nearly a hundred names inscribed on it.

"The names of everyone who died, goblin and human alike, from the start of The Siege until the final charge" He said "A permanent reminder that goblins and humans fought, side by side, to protect our world from a darkness the likes of which we had never seen before and hopefully will never see again" He smiled "Today, we remember the fallen, and hopefully we can start the process of rebuilding - of putting our lives back together. We will never forget, but we must now look to the future and not dwell forever on the past"

xoxox

_Now_

"A while?" Luna arched her eyebrows "We haven't seen you since before the turn of the century, and you call that 'a while'?"

"My sister always has had a gift for understatement" Harry said with a smile, then blinked "Sorry - force of habit"

"So you aren't......" Larissa started, then trailed off "Wait - Harry and Hermione?" She stared at them "Captain Potter and Battle Commander Granger?" Harry and Hermione stared at her for a moment, then turned to look at Luna and Neville.

"Captain Potter?" Hermione asked.

"Battle Commander Granger?" Harry added.

"That is all they refer to you as" Lyssanda said, looking at their guests.

"As you said, Captain" Neville gave him a wry grin "It is a hard habit to break"

"But after twenty years?" Hermione looked at them. 

"Sorry, Commander" Luna shrugged "We served under you two years. You saved our lives more than a dozen times, and you earned our respect for the rest of our lives" She paused "After you left the magical world, every member of The FHA continued to refer to you as that, as did Rufus and a few others" Hermione looked over at Harry.

"Wow" She said "Who knew?"

"Well - as honoured, and as touched, as we are" He said "And believe me, we are both very touched by this, do you think you can at least call us Harry and Hermione for the rest of the evening?" He paused "We haven't been in the army for a while now, and this hero worship was a big part of why we left" Both Luna and Neville opened their mouths, but he held up his hand "I know - I know. It isn't hero worship on your part. I didn't mean to suggest that, and you know what I meant"

"But it makes you uncomfortable, and you'd rather we treat you as old friends than the honoured war heroes you both are" Luna said with a smirk, making Hermione roll her eyes.

"I am starting to remember why it's been a while" She said, and Luna gave a laugh. 

"So, Hermione, do you want to tell us why you are here? You mentioned the twelve missing people and a dark ritual, but it was kind of vague - and scary" She said "Which is kind of like old times" Her husband laughed "And Harry said that you needed our help because you don't have resources in the magical world"

"Yes" Hermione glanced at the children "Before the end of the night, we might need to discuss a fidelius charm, but for now there is a more pressing issue" She took a deep breath. 

"I realise I've already shocked the life out of you tonight by revealing my secret identity" She said "But I'm afraid I'm going to have to scare another life out of you" She looked at Luna and Neville "You know I have never lied to you - that I would never lie to you - except, you know, for fun, or because it was your birthday"

"We know" Neville said, and Luna nodded.

"I am The Dark Lord" Hermione said "I'm the..... the man who has been protecting Blackpool for the past fifteen years or so" The four Longbottoms stared at her, then Neville shrugged.

"Okay - that seems reasonable" He said. 

"You and Harry always did have a saving people thing" Luna added.

"Lexitas is a woman?" Larissa stared at Hermione. Hermione grinned back at her. 

"A few weeks ago I saw a woman - I think it was a woman - leading three men through the centre of town. She stunned one of them, then apparated the three of them away" She paused "That was our first hint that the magical world was invading our world again"

"Our?" Luna glanced over at Harry.

"Every Batman needs an Oracle" He pointed out, then - at the blank looks he got - he sighed "I provide overwatch for my sister when she's out patrolling the town, and we have a computer system that has hacked into the security cameras around town and on campus" He smiled "Big brother is - quite literally - big brother" He looked over at Lyssanda "You'll get that reference in two years time"

"The fact it was apparently a witch lead me to look into what was going on" Hermione continued her explanation "And when the police connected the three men with the three women who had gone missing a few weeks before, I started to get concerned - more so after the reports of the three men just vanishing"

"We tried to find out if there was any connection" Harry said, then glanced at Hermione.

"Tell them" She said "If we're going to get them involved, they have to know everything"

"So through Hermione's contacts in the press, she spoke to two police officers from the station in Blackpool" Harry paused "From them, she learned that three more people had been kidnapped, and that all nine had birthdays in common - the 31st of January, the 30th of April and the 31st of July" He paused "I can't be certain, but I am absolutely sure that if we look at the birthdays of the Chase family, they will fall on those three days as well"

"Three days before the Chase family were taken, I found a totally empty warehouse that was warded to look like it was full of palettes of wood" Hermione continued "I looked around, and in the basement I found symbols, inscriptions and everything to suggest it was going to be the site of a very, very dark ritual" She paused "But I don't know what ritual" She stared at them "I don't know what ritual involves twelve people - including a three year old boy. I don't know what ritual involves these symbols or inscriptions. I don't know what ritual involves the power of birthdays" She looked at them.

"I don't expect you to have the answers - neither of you were all that into studying dark magic back in the day, and I can't imagine that changed much after we left" She took a deep breath "But you are still a part of the magical world, and you still have friends there. And we trust you - you are pretty much the only members of the magical world we trust any more"

"You want us to investigate for you" Neville said. Harry and Hermione nodded, even though it wasn't a question "You don't want to go back to the magical world?"

"You know what would happen if we do" Harry said "The old man was incredibly reluctant to let us go the first time - do you think if we go back, hat in hand, he wouldn't extract some kind of punishment from us?"

"Yeah - he would make you beg" Luna said "Even if it meant all twelve of the victims dying, he would make you crawl on your hands and knees before helped you"

"So you see our problem" Hermione said "Even if you set aside the eleven men and women and one kid who are almost certainly going to die a bloody, horrible death, there is still the fact an unknown witch is possibly going to cast the darkest of dark rituals" She paused "My brother and I have already lived through one dark war - we have no desire to live through another"

xoxox

_November 1998_

Ginny stepped out of the floo into her front room. She looked around, then walked through the lounge and into the study. 

"Was it a nice ceremony, dear?" Harry said, without looking up from the book he was reading. 

"Very touching, yes" She replied "Minister Scrimgeour unveiled the memorial in Diagon Alley - a monolith with the names of everyone who died during The Siege"

"Everyone?" He looked up, lowering the book to his lap "Even the goblins who died inside the bank?"

"Everyone" Ginny nodded, walking over and sitting down next to him.

"Huh" He stared into space for a moment "I have to admit, I didn't think the old man was going to go that far. I really thought they would argue that as this was a...." His voice took on a slightly sarcastic tone "....wizarding war, it should be the sacrifice of the wizarding world that was remembered"

"It turns out that The Minister is far more liberal than you first thought" She replied, then she reached out and stroked his hair "We missed you - you and Hermione" Harry turned to her and gave her a fond smile.

"Even if The Minister turns out to be on the side of the angels, neither Hermione nor I am going to come to any more of these events" He said.

"You've talked to her?" Ginny's voice tightened. Harry took a deep breath then let it out slowly.

"She's my oldest friend, Ginny, and you know that. We fought side by side for nigh on two years" He reached out and took her hand "Yes - we talk. We talk a lot, but that doesn't mean I am in love with her. It just means that we've been friends for seven years and we're going to be friends for the rest of our lives"

"I know, I know" She said pacifyingly, stroking the back of his arm "All I was asking was if you'd talked to her"

"Yes, I talked to her" He said "We have both had enough of the speeches, and of the phoney hero worship" He looked up at her, his face serious "The war was...... there aren't words to do it justice, and we just want to leave it behind. We don't want to spend every day being reminded of it - having our lives glorified for the things we did, for the lives we took and the hurt we caused"

"Even if you saved so many others?" She asked.

"Everyone saved people - why are we being singled out?" Harry tilted his head back, leaning it on the back of the sofa "We aren't heroes, Ginny - we were just doing what we had to do" He closed his eyes "I know the magical world thinks they owe us, but we just want to move on, and let the past be in the past"

"So the commemoration of The Liberation of Hogwarts in three weeks?" Ginny asked. Harry opened his eyes and turned to look at her with a blank expression.

"You know that The Headmaster is going to have something to say about that" She said. 

"I am aware that the old goat is not going to be able to keep his feelings to himself" He replied, his eyes darkening "However the days of me dancing to that man's tune are over" He closed his eyes and tilted his head back again "Long, long over"

xoxox

_Now_

Neville looked at his wife, then at his kids. 

"If this is as dangerous as you think it will be, you can understand why I might be hesitant about bringing my family into this" He said quietly.

"If this is as dangerous as I think it will be, there's a chance you will be dragged into it whether you like it or not, but I understand if you want to stay out of it" Harry nodded "And I will not force you to do anything against your will - you know I love you and Luna far too much to put you in danger"

"Yes, Captain" Luna replied "And we love you for that as well" Harry blushed "And you know we're going to help you - Neville was just hoping there is a way we can keep the children safe"

"Remember how good we were at what we did during the war?" Hermione asked, and they both nodded "We've had twenty years to hone our skills" She looked over at the twins, then turned back to Luna and Neville.

"Given that I have no idea what is going to happen, and given how much I owe the both of you, I won't lie to you" She paused "I can't promise that you won't get hurt, and I can't promise your children won't get hurt"

"This isn't very encouraging, Commander" Luna said in a light tone - although that lightness didn't reach her eyes.

"However I can promise you that if anything happens to you, or to them, it will be because Harry and I are dead" She paused "Or if we aren't, we will find the people who harm you and they will be very shortly afterwards" There were a few minutes silence. 

"I'm convinced" Larissa said "And Mum, Dad - you know the coolest people"

"We aren't cool?" Luna asked in surprise, then burst out laughing at the identical expressions on her children's faces "Never mind - I am not sure I want to hear the answer to that" She looked over at Neville "So - how are we going to do this? If we just try to saunter back into the magical world, the old man and Minister Weasley are going to get suspicious"

"Minister Weasley?" Harry asked in surprise "I thought Kingsley was in charge?"

"Kingsley retired fourteen years ago" Neville said "Apparently he got tired of playing second fiddle to the old man and decided he would be better served having a job in an entirely different walk of life"

"Oh yes?" Hermione arched her eyebrows.

"He's now working as a security consultant at Gringotts - sometimes doubling as a curse breaker" Luna added "He is very good at his job" She paused "Anyway - if we just try to re-enter the magical world then it's going to look very suspicious. And while we all have a lack of respect for the old man and his general attitude, you cannot say that he isn't intelligent"

"True" Harry nodded "But I think my sister has an idea about that"

"Is she really your sister?" Lyssanda asked.

"In blood?" Harry looked at him "No. In every other way that matters?" He reached out and took her hand "I have never been closer to anyone else in my life" Hermione smiled back at him.

"The old man is intelligent, but he is also incredibly full of himself" She said, looking at Neville "I am willing to bet all the money in Harry's vault that before you brought the twins to BCFE he made some kind of speech about them being able to get a complete education in the magical world. That there was nothing they could learn in the non-magical world that they couldn't learn doing an apprenticeship or something else, and that they were just going to waste the next four years of their lives on a completely pointless course of study"

"Ha! You lose!" Luna said. Hermione tilted her head to one side.

"Oh yes?"

"He said the muggle world, not the non-magical world!" Luna said triumphantly, then sighed "Yeah, I know"

"So if you talk to one of your old teachers - Professor Sprout or maybe Professor Flitwick - and say that you want Franklin and Alicia to continue their education in the non-magical world, but you also want them to be prepared to re-enter the magical world in four years time, then it will get back to the old man and he want to talk to you about it" Hermione continued.

"So we could say that Lyssanda has a talent for charms, or Larissa a talent for transfiguration" Luna nodded "But they can't come to Hogwarts - it would be too obvious for them to be going back and forth all the time"

"But if you could borrow books from The Library, and do some home schooling for your kids, then they will learn both magic and non-magical subjects" Harry said with a smile "And if you borrow some other books at the same time, then you might be able to help us"

"I know it's a bit of a complicated plan, and it sounds like something that Mystery Inc would come up with, but what do you think?" Hermione looked at them "As I said at the start - we wouldn't ask, but we are both convinced something is coming - something bad, and we need help" Luna and Neville turned and gazed into each other's eyes for a few moment, then they both looked at their children. 

"You know we have always treated you like adults" Luna said "And we've told you stories about the war - how bad it got, and how dangerous things were"

"So if you want us to stay out of this, we will. You are the most important thing in our lives, and we wouldn't do anything to put you at risk"

"And if a dark witch is going to perform a ritual involving the sacrifice of twelve innocents?" Larissa asked.

"Whatever this ritual is can't be good, and that doesn't bode well for anyone in the magical world" Lyssanda added, then she glanced at her brother "If you can help the Professors Smith stop whatever is coming, and save the magical world again, then we are all for it"

"We're going to save the magical world?" Harry and Hermione exchanged glances, then Hermione rolled her eyes "That kind of makes me want to let her do whatever she wants to do"

xoxox

_December 1998_

"Miss Lovegood, Mister Longbottom" Albus walked out of The Entrance Hall and down into the grounds as Neville and Luna walked up to him "Thank you for coming. I am afraid that The Ministry are still repairing my office, so if you wouldn't mind taking a walk around the grounds with me?"

"Of course, Headmaster" Luna gave him a polite smile, then looked around "At least it's a nice enough day" They set off down the hill towards the boat-house.

"I understand that Mister Potter and Miss Granger were absent from the ceremony to commemorate The Siege of Diagon Alley?" Albus asked in a pleasant tone. 

"Yes, Headmaster" Neville nodded "You understand correctly"

"And do you know the reason they were absent?" Albus looked at them questioningly.

"They were washing their hair, Headmaster" Luna said.

"Excuse me?" Albus missed a step, then turned to face them.

"That was what I was told" Luna clarified "And given how much I owe Captain Potter and Commander Granger, it did not seem polite to question them"

"Mister Longbottom? Do you feel the same way?" 

"They risked their lives to ensure my parents were extracted from St Mungo's during the evacuation of the hospital, Headmaster" Neville replied "There is nothing I would not do for them"

"A very commendable attitude, both of you" Albus nodded "So if I were to ask if Mister Potter and Miss Granger will be attending the ceremonies to mark the commemoration of The Liberation of Hogwarts and the final battle? To celebrate the defeat of Voldemort and the return of the magical world to the people?"

"We haven't fully discussed it, Headmaster" Luna said "But I suspect that the answer will be the same"

"The people of our world owe Mister Potter and Miss Granger a great debt - is it so wrong that they want to thank them?" Albus asked.

"The Captain and The Commander sacrificed a lot for our world, Headmaster" Neville responded "Is it so wrong that they want to be left alone and move on?"

"You think we should forget the past? That we shouldn't remember those who fought? Those who died?" Albus demanded.

"That isn't what he said, Headmaster" Luna shook her head "But I happen to think that while remembering the past is important, looking to the future is equally important, and respecting the wishes of those who express them is also important" She took a deep breath "Look, Headmaster, my boyfriend and I are happy to come to your little party, as are - I suspect - Ronald and Ginevra. But if you want The Captain and The Commander to come you will have to ask them yourself"

"You won't help your friends?" Albus asked.

"We aren't going to do your dirty work for you, Headmaster" Neville said, then he took Luna's hand "If that's everything?"

"Yes, thank you" Albus said, his tone becoming neutral "Thank you for your time"

"Always a pleasure, Headmaster" Luna said drily, then turned to Neville "Come on, sweetie - you can buy me some ice-cream"

xoxox

_Now_

"I'll write to Professor Sprout tonight, and ask her about a possible course she could give me for one of the kids" Neville said. He looked at his children "Either of you have any interest in a career in herbology?"

"No"  
"No"

"Either of you want to fake an interest in a career in herbology?" The two kids exchanged glances, then Larissa raised her hand.

"Okay" He nodded "Then I'll also see if she will talk to Professor Flitwick for me" He paused "She is a good enough friend that if I ask her to keep it from the old man, she will, but I will make it clear that we're going to come to Hogwarts on Saturday"

"Thank you" Hermione said "I will owe you a dozen favours"

"We might not find anything" He pointed out.

"Still - anything you want" She said.

"Top grades on all our courses?" Larissa asked, making Hermione laugh.

"Almost anything you want" Hermione amended "And besides - if you are your parents' children, you don't strike me as the type" She looked over at Harry, who gave a brief nod, then she turned back to the family.

"So - one last thing" She said.

"The fidelius charm" Neville nodded "What will it cover?"

"You four are clearly used to keeping the secret of the magical world, and the fake names that The Ministry provided for you to interact with the non-magical world" Hermione paused "Was the old man involved in those, by the way?" Luna stared at her for a moment, then her eyes widened in understanding.

"I don't know, but we weren't given a choice. It's possible they did it because they think we were complicit in your departure, or just because they have a truly horrible sense of humour" She said "Either way - I am sorry, but there's not a lot we can do about it"

"Don't worry about it" Hermione waved her hand dismissively "It was a bit of a surprise when we first heard them, but we are used to the way The Ministry does things" She took a deep breath "Anyway - since you're all used to keeping that part of the secret, we won't interfere with it"

"But you are going to need to do something?" Luna asked.

"The fact we are Harry and Hermione has to be protected" Hermione said "And the fact I am The Dark Lord, and Harry is code-named V DEFINITELY has to be protected. Everything we have discussed about the kidnappings and the ritual and our worries also has to be kept secret" She paused "The spell we will cast will mean you can discuss it with us, and with each other, but if there is anyone else within earshot you will be prevented from talking about it" 

"Hermione will be the secret keeper, so if you want to add anyone else in to our little cabal, you will have to ask her to tell them the secret" Harry stood up and walked to the centre of the room "And if you want to withdraw from the arrangement - from the spell - I am very sorry, but we will have to remove certain parts of this evening from your memory"

"We've just got you back, Captain" Neville said "There's no way we're letting you go again"

"That's good to know" Harry said, blushing "So - do you all consent to this spell?" They all nodded, and Harry laughed "I'm sorry, but you all need to give me a verbal agreement" He paused "Do you all consent to this spell?"

"Yes, Professor"  
"I do, Professor"  
"Yes, Captain"  
"Yes, Captain Potter"

"silentium est aureum. salva veritate. signati" He waved his hand around the room "So, Miss Evans, can you remember anything we discussed tonight?" Larissa opened her mouth, then closed it again.

"No, Professor" She said after a moment.

"Master Evans - what is my name?" He asked.

"Professor Dean Jason Smith, Professor of English Literature" Lyssanda replied "Have you changed your hair?" 

"Misses Evans - do you recognise my wife?" Harry looked over at Luna.

"She does look like someone I knew when I was a student, but I don't think we've met - other than the fact she is teaching my daughter" Luna said, looking slightly confused.

"Mister Evans?"

"Ditto" Neville shrugged. Harry turned to Hermione.

"We'll fly through the dawn to a new kindergarten" She said quietly, and almost at once the faces of all four Longbottoms lit up with understanding and recognition. 

"Wow" Larissa said "That is a very impressive spell" She paused "I mean - I can remember not being able to remember who you were, but I can't remember why I couldn't remember" She blinked "Does that make any sense?"

"Yes, Miss Evans" Hermione nodded "It is surprisingly common when you are under a fidelius charm" She smiled "But it does mean that the charm has worked, so my brother did it right"

"It had to happen eventually" Harry interjected, making Hermione laugh.

"You can contact us over the phone, and if we need to get together, we can set up a secure floo connection to The Chamber of Wonders" She said a moment later, then - after the confused expressions she got - she added "It's the code-name we gave our version of The Batcave"

"Oh - okay" Lyssanda nodded, then looked at his parents "I'll explain later"

"My biggest concern is that The Ministry might start to involve themselves in the investigation. We've already seen Oliver and Marcus wandering around Blackpool - and there is more than a suggestion that some of the kidnappings are done by magic" Harry trailed off as Luna raised her hand "Luna?"

"Minister Weasley came to see us on the orders of the old man" She said "This was back when The Dark Lord - when Lexitas - dealt with that Kettle boy" She looked over at Hermione "The old man thought that Lexitas was a wizard"

"Really?" Hermione quirked an eyebrow "Why?"

"Superpowers - stuff like that" Luna shrugged "I think we managed to convince them they were crazy, but it is just something you need to be aware of"

"I'll keep it in mind" Hermione nodded "Our house has invisible wards around it - undetectable from the outside, so if The Ministry does come sniffing around they won't find anything" She looked around "We can put them up here, if you want?"

"We'll consider it" Neville said.

"Okay" Harry smiled "And I think that's it" He and Hermione stood up "It's been a pleasure, and I promise we will catch up properly soon"

"Yes, Captain" Luna said, then shook her head "And I promise I will try to get out of that habit, but it's been twenty two years, so I am not sure it will happen any time soon" Harry smiled.

"Don't worry about it Luna - I'm going to love you whether you call me Captain, Harry or 'hey you'" He walked over and kissed the top of her head, then turned and pulled Neville into a hug "Take care - both of you" Hermione walked over and kissed Neville on the cheek, then gave Luna kiss on the cheek as well.

"We'll let you know how it goes on Saturday" Neville said, then stood up and walked them to the door "Until then - take care and be careful"

"We will" Harry said, then he glanced at Hermione "Time to change back, sister of mine" They both closed their eyes, and morphed back into the forms of Dean and Veronica.

"Weird" Neville said "Now I know who you are, you just look really strange like that" 

"I know" Veronica said "But you've seen us look a lot worse" She gave him a polite nod "Thank you for a nice evening, Mister Evans"

"Good night, Professor, Professor" Neville said, and they walked out of the door. 

As it closed behind them, Veronica looked at Dean.

"So - that went pretty well" She said "And now - we wait"


	10. War Without End

_December 1998_

Ginny glanced at her watch, then sighed.

"Harry? We promised Ron and Hermione that we'd meet them in The Alley for lunch and then get our Christmas shopping done" She started pacing back and forth in front of the stairs "They're going to be annoyed if we're late" 

"I know" Harry appeared at the top of the stairs "And if there's anything I've learned it's that you don't want to cross Hermione" Ginny laughed.

"Come on then - if we set off now, we should be on time" She said. Harry sighed, then walked slowly down the stairs. 

"You could at least try to seem excited about this" She said "It's our first Christmas shopping trip in three years, love, and the first one since we got engaged" 

"I know" Harry smiled fondly at her "And don't think I'm not happy, dearest, but....."

"But we're going out in public" Ginny nodded understandingly "And you hate going out in public" He pulled her into a hug, and kissed the top of her head.

"This, right here, is why I love you, mi amore" He said "And why I am willing to risk the ravening hordes for you" He gave her another hug, then let her go and put on his jacket.

"Ready to face the enemy?" She asked.

"Not in the slightest" He said.

xoxox

Hermione looked up and down Diagon Alley, then looked over at her boyfriend.

"Do you think something's happened to them?" She asked. Ron looked back at her with a slightly amused expression.

"That's the fifth time you've asked me that since we've arrived" He said "I know that being worried has become second nature, sweetie, but the war is over, and the world is safe again" She turned slightly pink.

"I know" She said "And I'm not so worried about them turning up dead - I'm more worried that Harry's changed his mind about this shopping trip, or he's decided he wants to stay home for some other reason" She reached out and took his hand "You know how he feels about crowds - especially since...." She waved her hand in the direction of the monolith "..... that went up"

"I am pretty sure he'll be here, sweetie" Ron replied.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked "Since the Headmaster tried to talk to him, and to me......"

"I can be sure because he and Ginny are just coming out of Gringotts" Ron pointed to the bank, where Harry and his sister were walking through the double doors.

"Gringotts?" Hermione blinked.

"The goblins must hold him in quite high regard" Ron mused.

"The Siege was one of the defining moments of goblin/mage relationships" Hermione said quietly "A few months ago, I made some inquiries about Romilda and Orla's families. Even though Orla was muggle born, her family is set for life - they will want for nothing. And Romilda's family is taken care of just as well" She watched as Harry and Ginny walked down The Alley towards them "The goblins pay their debts - they always do"

"Good morning" Ginny said as she and Harry reached them "Sorry we're a little late - I overslept" Harry glanced at Hermione, who gave a little nod of understanding.

"So - where to?" Ron asked.

"Apparently Lavender and Parvati have opened a Chinese restaurant" Harry suggested. Hermione looked at him in surprise.

"A Chinese restaurant? In Diagon Alley?" She asked "Really?"

"After the war, they decided to branch out" Harry shrugged "And who better to open a Chinese restaurant than a young witch from the home counties and a young witch who was raised in India?" Hermione grinned.

"I'm game" She said.

"Don't I know it?" He grinned back at her, then they both turned to the two Weasleys "So - Chinese?"

xoxox

"Harry!"

"Hermione!"

"Harry!"

As they made their way down The Alley, Harry winced as a number of voices shouted out from all sides of the street. Ginny squeezed his hand, and they started walking a little faster.

"You know that open letter we wrote to The Prophet?" Hermione said as they strode towards their destination "And The Quibbler? And Witch Weekly? And Teen Witch Weekly?"

"You're wondering if a NEWT certificate has some kind of charm on it that makes people forget how to read?" Harry replied, sounding angry.

"Guys - it will blow over" Ron said placatingly "It is just because of all the ceremonies and memorials at the moment" Harry and Hermione both turned and glared at him for a second, then they walked into The Palava. 

"Welcome to the..... Captain?" Lavender exclaimed in surprise "Commander? It is a pleasure to see you"

"Lavender" Hermione pulled her into a hug "And please - stop calling us that. It's just Harry and Hermione now" Lavender smiled.

"I'm not sure I can, Commander" She replied "Everyone who served under you owe you their lives, several times over. We have the utmost respect for you, and everything you did, and we aren't going to forget it" She paused "We aren't trying to live in the past - all of us would be quite glad to forget those days forever - but we are not going to forget the debt we owe you" She paused "So - lunch?"

xoxox

"So this is Chinese food?" Ron asked, eating a forkful of szechuan beef "It's nice"

"The Dursleys ordered it every Friday" Harry said "They always let me smell it through the door in my cupboard - and it always smelt lovely"

"We had it every Sunday at my parents house" Hermione added, then she lowered her head for a moment "Before it was blown up, of course" She took another bite of the crispy chicken "This is the first time I have eaten it since they died, and it is........ gods, I have missed it" Ginny smiled.

"It's nice" She said "I am not sure it will take the magical world by storm just yet - you know how averse society is to change"

"Glad to hear it" Parvati said, walking up to their table "Lavender told me you were out here, so I thought I'd pop out and say hi"

"Parvati!" Hermione jumped to her feet and pulled her friend into a hug "It seems like forever!"

"Com..... Hermione" Parvati replied, hugging Hermione tight, then releasing her and letting her sit down again "So - you are all enjoying your lunch?"

"Yes, thank you" Harry nodded "It is delicious - my compliments to the chef"

"I am the chef" Parvati said.

"Then my compliments to you" Harry said without missing a beat.

"Thank you, Ca.... Harry" She gave a polite nod. Harry smiled appreciatively at her.

"I heard what Lavender said, and thank you for making the effort" He said "So - why did you decide to set this place up? A Chinese restaurant doesn't really seem like a natural fit for the magical world" He waved his fork around "As my fiance says - this society is not exactly known for embracing change with both hands"

"And look where that lead us" Parvati threw her hands up "Two years of war, hundreds of dead, nearly two thousand injured. Our world ripped apart by a bloody conflict, all because one group of people didn't want to face the fact society had to change" She realised her voice had got a little loud, and looked round at the other patrons "Sorry - please return to your meals and I will get off my soap-box" There was a ripple of laughter, and she gave a polite bow, then turned back to the table.

"As I was saying" She said in her normal tone "Our world was nearly destroyed because a tiny group of people couldn't accept the need for change. So - no more" She smiled "We are going to take change and shove it down the throats of the magical world"

"Quite literally" Hermione said.

"Damn right" Parvati agreed "So - how does taste change?"

"It tastes lovely" Hermione replied with a laugh.

xoxox

An hour later, they stood at the door to the restaurant, putting their coats on and talking to Lavender and Parvati.

"It's been a pleasure" Hermione said "And I promise - I'll try not to leave it so long the next time"

"Make sure you do" Lavender gave her a hug "My love life is about to take off, and I think Parv is sick of hearing about it"

"Damn right" Parvati said, rolling her eyes "I need someone else to listen to her whine and moan when she comes home early from a date because the young man who was going to be 'the one' turned out to be a dipstick of the worst kind" She realised everyone was staring at her "It's been a long few weeks"

"I can imagine" Harry said, squeezing Ginny's hand "But no doubt the inestimable Miss Weasley and redoubtable Miss Granger will be able to help you out"

"I would be eternally grateful" Parvati replied "But, in the meantime, enjoy your after......" She trailed off, peering out the glass on the front door of the restaurant "Captain, Commander - I think you're going to want to see this" Harry and Hermione exchanged glances, then Hermione walked up next to Parvati, and looked through the glass.

"Oh poop on stick" She said, then turned to face her friends "Apparently the public appears to have found out we're here" She waved her hand angrily at the window "There's a crowd maybe eight or nine deep, and I am pretty sure they're not going to leave without one of us saying something"

"I promise it wasn't us" Lavender said "I mean - don't get me wrong, the publicity we would get for The Palava would be phenomenal, but we would go out of business and walk in front of a dragon before we turned you over to the ravening hordes - especially for our own selfish purposes" Harry reached out and squeezed her shoulder.

"We know" He said comfortingly "It never crossed our minds, sweetie" Lavender smiled and stood a little taller. 

"We have a back door that leads to the alley out back, and you can cut through there to get back to the main Alley" Parvati said "It's not exactly the scenic route, but it will ensure that you come out behind that bunch of......"

"Jackals" Lavender supplied.

"Of course - once they realise you're gone, they will probably go looking for you elsewhere" Parvati continued "But unless Lav-Lav and I go out there and kill the lot of them, there's not a lot we can do about that" Hermione laughed.

"You can't do that" She said, then - when Lavender opened her mouth - she raised her hand "I mean you shouldn't do that. I am pretty sure you are both very capable of doing it. All I am saying is that if you are trying to make a success of the restaurant, being convicted of mass murder is probably going to make that a lot harder"

"She has a point" Lavender admitted.

"We'll take care of it" Ginny said "And thank you - we've had a very nice lunch, and I promise we will come back" She gave Lavender a hug.

"You are all most welcome to come back whenever you want" Lavender replied, then she handed Harry and Hermione a piece of card each "That is the private address to the floo in the back room. It means the next time you want to come back - either all together or just for a romantic meal for two - you can come and go without people seeing you"

"Thank you"  
"Thank you"

"And now, if you'd like to follow me, I will show you the door to the alley" Lavender turned and lead them back through the restaurant.

xoxox

Later that evening, Harry laid back in their bed, and turned on to his side.

"This is getting ridiculous, Ginny, and I don't know how much longer I can do this" He said, looking at Ginny.

"Is sex with me that annoying?" She asked in a light tone, but he didn't return her smile.

"We can't even go out for lunch without a crowd forming" He said "And I spent the entire time we were shopping on edge - wondering if we were going to be mobbed by my adoring fans" He shivered "All I want is a normal life - is that too much to ask?"

"You could have a normal life" She said, reaching out and running her fingers up and down his chest "You know that any job in The Ministry or Hogwarts is just waiting for you"

"No" He shook his head emphatically "I am not working for the old man, or any of his puppets" He closed his eyes "I've had enough of being controlled - by him, by The Ministry or by anyone else" He opened his eyes and smiled at her "I just want to live a normal life, with you, Ron and Hermione and the rest of our friends"

"That does sound nice" She said, then she rolled over and he pulled her into his arms "But if life has taught me anything, it's that we can't always get what we want" He rested his chin on the top of her head.

"You don't think that - of everyone in our world - we deserve a little happiness?" He asked quietly.

"We don't always get what we deserve" She added.

xoxox

"Harry!" Molly Weasley smiled as Harry and Ginny walked into The Burrow on Christmas morning "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Misses Weasley, Mister Weasley" Harry smiled back, then allowed himself to be subjected to a hug.

"Hermione is in the lounge, and the others are are around somewhere" Molly continued "Ron is out in the yard with Charlie, and Remus and Sirius will be here this afternoon - they will miss lunch, but they promised they would show their faces"

"Okay, thank you" He walked through into the lounge, and sat down next to Hermione, giving her a kiss on the cheek "Merry Christmas"

"Happy Christmas, Harry" She said "I think Percy will be along in a little while as well - it's been a while since the entire family was here together" She looked around "And I think the girls are wanting to get a Quidditch game going later on"

"Now that's something I can get behind" He said with a smile "I've missed flying - I haven't done it for........ it seems like forever" He sighed "So - how's life with young Ronald?"

"Young Ronald is four months older than you" 

"So how's life with ancient, decrepit, falling to bits Ronald?" Harry gave her an amused smirk.

"It's good" She said "We're just figuring out what we want to do with life - taking it easy for a bit"

"Any ideas bouncing to the top?" He looked at her curiously.

"Nope" She shook her head "Although Ron has mentioned an interest in taking a job teaching quidditch - either as a trainer at one of the clubs, or possibly at....." She trailed off.

"No"

"Yeah" She sighed "I haven't said anything, but I'm not exactly sanguine about the idea of him going there every day - especially not while the old man is still in charge"

"But....."

"But he seems so happy about it" She admitted "And I don't want to stand in the way of his ambition"

"Ginny has been suggesting I could get a job at The Ministry or Hogwarts as well" He said quietly, leaning his head on her shoulder "But the thought of it......." He trailed off "I just can't. I just can't contemplate being the same building with him day, after day, let alone the same room"

"Harry, my boy" A booming voice came from the door, and Harry frowned.

"Have we been talking about him too much? Am I starting to hear things?" He asked her.

"No" She replied in a tight voice "You're not hearing things. But I think we've said his name too many times - just like the candyman" Harry raised his gaze and looked over at the door to the kitchen, then he stood up.

"Please thank Molly for a lovely..... five minutes of Christmas" He said "But I'm afraid I left the oven on, and I'm worried the house will burn down if I don't get back" He walked over to the fireplace and picked up and handful of floo powder.

"Arrakis" He said quietly, then flung the powder into the fire and - when it burst into life, he stepped through it. 

Hermione watched all this from the sofa, then looked over at Albus, who was staring at the fireplace in surprise. 

"Good afternoon, Headmaster" She said "Did Misses Weasley invite you?"

"Merry Christmas, Miss Granger" He walked a little way into the room "I just thought I would drop by and wish one of my favourite families happiness during the holidays"

"I'll take that as a no then" She said "Does she know that you are here?"

"She and Arthur were getting something from the shed when I arrived - I didn't think they would mind if I let myself in, and I am sure we will catch up later"

"So you are here without being invited, and no one else - aside from Harry and I - know you are here" She stood up and took a few steps towards him, before stopping and clasping her hands behind her back.

"Headmaster - all we want is a quiet Christmas, with our friends and our future family" She said "Harry has made it clear that he wants nothing to do with you. With you, with your advice, your wisdom or your help. He has made it very clear that he does not want to be in the same room as you. So I want you to leave"

"This is not your house, Miss Granger - you cannot ask me to leave"

"And yet I appear to be doing just that" She said calmly "I want you to leave, Headmaster, and I want you to leave before the rest of the Weasleys realise you are here and have to ask you to leave themselves"

"Why?" Albus looked at her questioningly.

"Because they have yet to see you for who you really are, and I don't want to force them to choose between us and them" She said "If they can continue to have a relationship with you, I would like to see them try"

"Are you worried that perhaps - if you ask them choose - they won't choose you, Miss Granger?" Albus asked quietly "Could you be more worried about your own future than you are about your partner?" Hermione stared back at him implacably.

"Are you going to leave, Headmaster?" 

"I will leave when I am asked by the owners of the house, Miss Granger" He replied. She stared at him for a moment, then turned and walked over to the floo.

"No doubt you will be able to tell them an interesting story, Headmaster" She said "It's just a pity I'm not going to be able to hear what fiction you come up with this time" She reached up and took some floo powder, and flung it into the fire "Arrakis"

xoxox

Harry looked up as the fire burst into life, then blinked in surprise as Hermione stepped out of the flames. 

"Merry Christmas, Miss Granger" He said sardonically as she came over to sit beside him.

"He wasn't invited" She said.

"I didn't think he was" Harry shrugged.

"I suggested that he leave - I even asked him directly twice - but he said he wouldn't leave until he was asked to by the owners of the house" She shook her head "I am sure they would, but I've been trying to avoid putting the Weasleys in that position"

"It's a nice thought, Hermione, but you know it's going to happen eventually" He said "If Ron takes a job in the old man's playpen then he will have an excuse to see you more and more often"

"If we have our weddings in the magical world then you just know Molly would want him to conduct the wedding" Hermione sighed "Sorry - weddings"

"And if we make a fuss about it, then we look like spoiled little children while he is the elder statesman - floating above it all" He dropped his head into his hands "As always"

"Does this feel familiar?" She said, turning to face him "I feel like we've had this conversation before - or something like it"

"The raid on Malfoy Manor" Harry said, looking up at her "We were hiding out in that...... awful barn the night before, and we spent three hours talking about strategy. We were talking about trying to get the truth about Draco out into the papers but we eventually decided that we would look like squabbling children, and Draco would look like the victim" He shook his head "It's four years later and we are still fighting the same war. It's almost like the war is never going to end, and we're going to be fighting it for the rest of our lives"

"We sorted out the problem with Draco" She said with a smile "Maybe we can sort out the problem with the old man" Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"We blew Draco off the top of The Astronomy Tower, blasted his kneecaps off and fed him to the acromantula horde" He said, "Are you suggesting we do that to the old man?" Hermione tilted her head to one side, then shook her head.

"We probably shouldn't" She admitted "I mean - I'm not ruling it out, but there are probably better ways to solve our problems" She paused "None spring to mind right now, but there have to be better ways to solve our problems"

"I can think of one way" Harry said "But I'm not sure it's something we want to bring up - it's kind of a final option type thing" She opened her mouth, but before she could ask him, the fireplace burst into life, and Ron stepped out, followed by Ginny.

"Guys, I'm sorry" Ginny said "When Mum came back in, she found Dumbledore in the lounge. After a few moments of questioning, she got him to admit that you had both left when he arrived"

"So she asked him to leave, and that she would talk to him tomorrow about coming into her house unannounced" Ron continued "She made it clear that Christmas was about family and that she wanted you back" Harry and Hermione exchanged glances, then they both stood up.

"Then lead on" Hermione said "Christmas awaits.

xoxox

"Harry, Hermione - I am very sorry. I made it clear to....." Molly started, but Harry raised his hand.

"Mrs Weasley - you don't need to apologise. I am well aware of the old man's ability to treat the entire world as his playpen and just assume everyone will be happy to see him, and bend to his will" He walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek "Don't worry about it - I am just sorry that we left without telling you"

"We understand, Harry" Molly said "And now - let's get back to our plans"

xoxox

"Fred? Have you seen Harry?" Hermione asked. Fred and Alicia looked round.

"The Captain said he needed some fresh air, so he is out walking in the apple orchard" Alicia said. Hermione stared at her for a moment, then sighed.

"We're never getting away from that, are we?" She asked.

"Getting away from what?" Fred looked at her in confusion. Hermione gave a soft laugh.

"Never mind, sweetie" She said "The apple orchard?"

"Yes, Commander" Alicia nodded.

"Thank you" Hermione turned, and walked out of the house. She turned down the side of The Burrow and out towards the orchard.

A few minutes later she saw Harry leaning against one of the trees, staring up at the sky.

"Alicia said I could find 'The Captain' out in the orchard" She said, walking over and leaning against the tree beside him "I am starting to think that we're not going to be able to stop people referring to us by those names"

"You're just realising that?" He said with an amused smile "Are you sure you are the smartest witch of a generation?" She whacked him on the arm.

"So - what brings you to an apple orchard in the middle of winter?"

"Ron and Ginny were discussing their plans - they both want to take up Quidditch professionally, and are trying to convince me to make up the third part of their trio" He glanced at her "I think they left you out because of your well known allergy to broom riding"

"Makes sense" She nodded "Would any part of this threesome......" She trailed off "So not the right word for that"

"I was thinking" Harry said.

"Was any part of this trio going to involve the school?" She asked.

"They didn't say, but even if doesn't involve the school, it will probably involve The Ministry" He said, shifting his weight "And on the outside chance it doesn't involve The Ministry, it will involve me being a public figure" She closed her eyes.

"You're worried if you become the seeker for The HolyHead Harpies then people will come and see the games because of you, not because of the teams?" She asked "You know how arrogant that sounds, right?"

"You think I'm wrong?" He responded.

"No - I am a hundred percent certain you're right" She said, then she reached out and slipped his hand into hers "You know if you turn them down, it will cause problems"

"I know" He said "I'm hoping to sell them the idea that if the two of them play - a keeper and a seeker - they can play on the same team, and won't have to play against each other"

"Or even if they are on opposing teams, they won't have to play directly against each other, so they won't have to be in competition" Hermione added.

"But if I join The QLB, then I will either end up directly competing with my fiance and future wife directly, or one of us will have to drop down to chaser" He continued "Which will put either her or me in direct competition with Ron"

"Unless you are all on the same team" Hermione pointed out "I think any team would kill to get the three of you....."

"But could we trust them to take us because we are the best, or because we are three of the four?" Harry turned to face her as she opened her eyes "There's no way that I can see how this ends well, Hermione - dearer than sister - and even if there is a way I can't think of, it still flings me into the public life and it's not what I want"

"And you would think your future wife would know that" She said softly.

"You would think" He nodded.

"Before they came to bring us back, you said you could think of a way to deal with the old man? A final solution kind of way?" Hermione asked "Phrasing aside, what did you mean?"

"The old man is the most beloved and admired figured in the magical world" He said "He runs Hogwarts, he has almost complete control over The Minister and despite what Molly says, she is still somewhat in awe of him" He shook his head "Anywhere we go in the magical world, we are going to be in contact with people who think he is the second coming" She stared at him for a few moments, then her eyes went wide.

"You're suggesting we....." She trailed off "You know what that would entail?"

"Our wands are snapped, we lose the ability to do magic. We return to the non-magical world and have no more contact with the magical world ever again" He said "And we get out from under the thumb of the old man" He gazed at her "I am not asking you to come with me, Hermione, I am just saying that that is currently the way I am going to get my freedom if the old man pushes us any further"

"Do you really think I would leave you out there?" Hermione asked "If you go, I am going with you. Even if it means we are all alone" Harry smiled, then pulled her into a hug.

"Lets hope it doesn't come to that" He said. They hugged each other for a few more minutes, then let each other go. Harry stretched, then looked back up the length of the orchard "Ready to go back into the belly of the beast?"

"You're really considering giving up your magic and returning to the muggle world?"

"Can we keep that between us for now?" He asked, and she nodded "I haven't decided, and I don't want you following me just out of some sense of devotion"

"Do you really think I would do that?" She said. He stared at her for a moment.

"I would for you" He said, making her smile "If you asked, I would give up my entire life for you without a second thought" She smiled "Plus you just said you would"

"Bugger" She said "You really have to stop paying attention to things like that" 

xoxox

"Minister - we are coming up to the new year, and the main heroes of the war haven't been seen in public for over a month now" Albus was stood in Rufus' office "I realise that the holidays are a time to spend with their families, and that they are traditionally private, but as we start a new year - the first since the war ended - I don't think it is unreasonable that we might invite them to the New Year's Ball" Rufus stared back at him, then folded his hands in front of him.

"I will approach them - me, not you - and suggest they come" He paused, then slowly rose to his feet until he was staring Albus in the eye "And let me make something perfectly clear - they are just going to be here as guests. No speeches, no special roles. Nothing to make them uncomfortable or that will go out of the way to make them the centre of attention" He continued to stare at Albus "Let me hear you say you understand, Headmaster"

"I understand, Minister"

"And you give me your word that you will keep to this agreement?"

"I do" Albus nodded.

"Very well - I will talk to them"

xoxox

"Very well, Minister" Harry said, glancing at Ginny "Assuming my fiance agrees?"

"I would love to"

"But keep in mind - if the old man breaks his word......" Harry started, but Rufus raised his hand.

"I understand, Mister Potter" He said "And trust me, I will be as annoyed as you will"

xoxox

"Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I suppose" She shrugged "We are just guests? We aren't going to have to do anything?"

"I made it clear" Rufus nodded "And I understand your desire to..... hide under the sonor?" Hermione snorted with amusement, then smiled.

"Fly under the radar" She said "But that was a good attempt, Minister"

"Thank you" He smiled proudly "So - you will be there?"

xoxox

"Of course, Minister" Luna nodded "Neville and I will be glad to be there" She paused "If only to provide back up for our friends"

"This isn't war, Miss Lovegood" Rufus said "I am hoping they will not need your protection"

"I am sure she just mean company" Neville replied "And that it was just a slip of the tongue"

"Slip of the tongue" Luna nodded. She glanced at Neville, then looked back at Rufus "Minister - can I make something clear?"

"Yes, Miss Lovegood?"

"If this is a trick, or if The Headmaster goes back on his promise, then The Captain and The Commander will bury him, and we will help them" She paused "And we find out that you are in any way responsible for screwing over our friends, then you won't have to wait for them to bury you, because we will do it first" Rufus smiled at her.

"Miss Lovegood, Mister Longbottom - if The Headmaster screws with them, or me, on this then trust me - they will not be the only ones who bury him"

xoxox

Three days later, Luna and Neville lead the three couples out into the ballroom to a polite round of applause, and then over to a table in the corner. As they took their seats, Rufus walked over to them.

"Ladies, Gentlemen - you all look lovely tonight" He said with a bright smile "And I am glad you decided to come tonight - please, enjoy this evening and I hope you ladies will save me a dance later on" He gave a polite nod, then turned and walked away. 

"Well - I admit, that wasn't what I was expecting" Harry looked around the table.

"The Minister is an honourable man, Harry" Luna said "He knows what you - what we all went through - and he just wants everyone to be happy, and for us to be able to live our lives" Harry quirked an eyebrow. 

"Harry?" He asked in amusement "You never call me Harry"

"And you have no idea what it is doing to me" Luna replied with a wry smile "But tonight is all about having an easy life, so - Harry and Hermione it is" He reached out and squeezed her hand, then glanced at Neville.

"You have a very wonderful girlfriend, you know"

"Fiance" Neville said, face filling with pride. The other four stared at them with identical expressions of surprise "But we were going to announce it tomorrow, so - you know - keep it up your skirts" Hermione burst out laughing. Neville looked at her curiously.

"Don't worry, Neville - we will....... keep it up our skirts" She said, biting her lip, then she stood up "Okay - who wants a drink?"

xoxox

"Miss Granger, good evening" Albus said as Hermione stood at the bar waiting for the round of drinks. 

"Headmaster" Hermione said flatly.

"I am gratified to see you and Mister Potter getting out of the house - this self-imposed exile is not good for either of you" He said in a grandfatherly tone "You really shouldn't be shutting yourselves away from the world"

"We will take that under advisement, Headmaster" She continued in the same flat tone. Albus gazed at her.

"I am just trying to provide helpful advice, Miss Granger - the kind of advice you seemed to welcome when you were my students" 

"We aren't students any more, Headmaster" She replied in the same flat voice "We are all grown up, capable of independent thought and able to make our own decisions" The bartender put a tray with six glasses on it down in front of her, and she picked it up. Without saying anything else, she turned and walked back to her table.

"Drinks!" She said in a bright tone. Harry glanced over at the bar, where Albus was staring at them with a surprised look on his face.

"What did you say to him?" He asked "And can we use it in the future?" Hermione laughed, then started handing out the drinks to the occupants of the table. When everyone had one, she picked up her glass, then put her glass down again, drew her wand and cast a dome of silence over their table before picking up her glass again.

"Sorry - but when you said you wanted to keep it quiet until tomorrow, I figured broadcasting it to the rest of the ballroom would probably be a mistake" She said "However, I cannot allow the evening to pass without a toast" She looked at Luna and Neville "To the happy couple - congratulations. I think I speak for all four of us when I say we could not be more happy for you"

"Hear, hear" The others said, raising their glasses.

"The happy couple" Hermione said.

"The happy couple" 

xoxox

Albus watched his six former students raise their glasses from inside the silencing spell, and silently cursed the fact Hermione was stood with her back to him - wondering if she had done that on purpose. 

"What are they celebrating?" He thought darkly "They have good news, and they are keeping it to themselves - the magical world needs something to celebrate, but they are selfishly denying the world a reason to celebrate" He turned and walked back to his table, thoughts churning. Then he looked up at stage in front of the ballroom, and an idea started to form in his mind. 

"The magical world does deserve a happy start to the new year" He looked over at their table again, then looked round at the table where The Minister, his wife and their invited guests were sat.

"I am sure that, in these special circumstances, he would approve"

xoxox

"Miss Lovegood, where did you learn to waltz so well?" Rufus asked as he and Luna glided around the floor. Luna smiled.

"I can tell you, Minister, but you wouldn't believe me" She replied as he twirled her around.

"The mind boggles" He said in amusement. 

"The Captain, Commander and I spent a week watching Avery Manor before we eventually raided it" She replied "It turns out there is only so much scrabble you can play before you want to stuff the Q tile up your best friend's nose and the X tile in a far more intimate place" Rufus burst out laughing "So for two nights, The Commander taught us various ballroom dances" She paused "Turns out that training in dancing also helps in balance and athleticism, which when you are raiding a Death Eater mansion is surprisingly useful"

"Really?" Rufus blinked "Do you think I should teach it to my Auror force?"

"It couldn't hurt" Luna smiled "Balance, dodging....." He twirled her around again "..... being able to move nimbly on your feet - all skills an Auror can use" She paused "I could talk to The Captain or The Commander, providing you don't make a big thing of it"

"I would definitely appreciate it" He nodded "And trust me - if they are willing to help me, I will meet whatever conditions they want" Luna looked at him curiously.

"You are a good man, Mister Scrimgeour" She said, and - as the dance ended - she leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, making him blush.

"I'd like to think so, Miss Lovegood, but generally I leave that for other people to decide" He said, still blushing. Luna gave a polite bow, then they both turned and he started to escort her off the floor when they heard a voice from the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if I might have your attention?" They both turned to see Albus stood at the centre of the stage "I hope you are all enjoying your evening"

"This can't be good" Luna said quietly, looking at Rufus.

"While we are here to celebrate the new year, I thought I would take this opportunity to share some good news" Albus continued "I have just learned that two of our most prominent citizens are going to be married within the year" There was a wave of murmurs through the guests, while Luna gripped Rufus' arm tightly.

"Miss Lovegood?" He asked in a whisper.

"Do you have any Aurors on duty?" She whispered back.

"A few? Why?"

"Because they're going to have to investigate a murder in a few minutes" She said "But if it helps, I can tell you who's going to commit it"

"So I would like you to join with me in congratulating Miss Hermione Jane Granger and Mister Ronald Weasley" Albus finished. The hall exploded into chatter, while Luna turned to stare at the table where her friends were sat.

"Excuse me, Minister" She said, then - without waiting for him to respond - she strode over to the table. 

As she reached it, she saw her friends stand up. 

"Sphinx of black quartz" Harry said. Luna blinked, then she held out her hands, taking Neville's hand on one side and Hermione's on the other.

"Judge my vow" Harry continued. A moment later, all six friends had joined hands.

"fmgwac" He finished, and less than a second later, they had all vanished. Rufus stared at the space they had occupied, then he turned to face Albus.

"Chief Warlock, consider this my resignation" He said, then he turned on the spot and vanished as well.


	11. Three Lots of Four Will Open A Door

_Now_

"And finally, the BCFE Halloween Ball will be held - unsurprisingly - on the thirty first of October" Veronica addressed her class "Tickets are on sale from the Student Union, the main reception and a few other places you can read about on the posters that will be liberally dotted around the campus" She smiled "It is a costume party, and it's open to couples or groups or to people going on their own"

"Are you going, Professor?" Larissa asked.

"My brother and I....... don't celebrate Halloween" Veronica shook her head, then raised her hand "And if it's all the same to you, I would prefer not to discuss it any further"

"Sorry" Larissa blushed.

"Don't worry about it" Veronica waved her hand dismissively "There are no stupid questions" She paused "That's obviously not true and I don't know why people say that. There are clearly some stupid questions, but there are no questions that should be off limits, and if you don't ask you will never learn" She looked around the classroom "And I think that is enough education for today. Have a nice weekend everyone, and I will see you all next week" She turned and walked back to her desk as the class started to file out of the room. 

She sat down behind her desk and started making notes on the class.

"Professor?" She looked up to see Larissa stood in front of her desk, her hands folded in front of her. 

"Miss Evans" Veronica smiled "You have a question about the class?" She asked.

"Yes" Larissa looked over her shoulder as the last student left the room and closed the door behind her "I just wanted to say sorry - I kind of forgot about Halloween" Veronica smiled.

"Miss Evans - while I imagine your parents have probably told you some stories, there are most definitely some stories they haven't told you" She saw Larissa open her mouth, but continued before the young woman could speak "And no - I am not going to tell tales behind James' or Lily's backs" She shook her head "And gods above I cannot believe emdor gave them those names - were they just bored?" She paused, then shrugged "Sorry. Where was I?"

"You weren't going to tell tales out of school" Larissa said.

"Yes - if you want to learn about your parents' past, or our past with your parents, then you will have to ask them" Veronica said "And - as I said in class - there are no stupid questions" She paused "Just stupid people" Larissa laughed, making Veronica look at her questioningly.

"One of my mother's favourite sayings" The girl explained "Did she get it from you, or....."

"I think I picked it up from her, and she got it from her mother" Veronica said "Cassandra did not suffer fools gladly, from all accounts" She smiled, then glanced at her watch "However you should be getting to class, because I suspect your next Professor doesn't suffer fools gladly either" 

"Yes, Professor" Larissa nodded "My parents are going to the school tomorrow, to see his old teacher"

"Thank you" Veronica said "Now - you should get going"

"Yes, Professor"

xoxox

Neville and Luna walked through Hogsmeade, hand in hand, making their way through the gaggle of students who were flitting between shops.

"It seems forever" Luna admitted, watching as a trio of fourth years ran towards them, stopped and stared at them for a moment, then ran on "Are we still that recognisable?"

"I think it's more that you are the most stunningly beautiful woman in the village, and everyone who sees you just wants to bask in the glory of your beauty" Neville said. Luna rolled her eyes.

"Charmer" She said.

"It is charm if it's true?" He asked.

"Yes" She said "It's just very charming charm" She stood on tip-toes and kissed his cheek "So Professor Sprout is waiting for us?"

"She is, and she insisted that we call her Pomona" Neville said, then - at the doubtful expression on Luna's face - he laughed "Yeah - I am not sure I can do it either"

"I suppose it won't hurt to try, even if it does sound a little disrespectful" She smiled "So where are we meeting her?"

"At the school" He replied "I want this to see as formal as possible - make it clear we're here for the kids and for their schooling needs. If we make it look like we're catching up, or just there for a social call, then people might start to wonder why now" He realised she was staring at him thoughtfully "What?"

"It never goes away, does it?" She said in a sad voice.

"No" He sighed, then he glanced around "Even as I'm walking down the road, holding hands with my beautiful wife, a part of me is watching the corners - watching the shadows - and making note of the places we could get the kids to safety if we need to do it in a hurry" He gave another sigh "Still - I suppose it could be worse" Luna gazed at him for a moment, then gave a soft smile.

"At least we're alive to be pissed off about our lives" She said, and he nodded.

xoxox

"Mr Longbottom, Mrs Longbottom" Pomona Sprout stood up as Neville and Luna walked into her office "It's a pleasure to see you both again"

"The pleasure is all ours, Professor Sprout" Neville said, then smiled sheepishly "I mean Pomona" Pomona laughed.

"You'll get used to it" She said "It took me forever to get used to calling Filius by his first name" She smiled "So - you wanted to talk about Sandy doing some post NEWT study into Herbology?"

"Yes" Luna nodded "We don't want to leave Blackpool, or the muggle world, but Lyssanda has expressed an interest in following in his father's footsteps, and both he and Larissa are worried if they stay out of the magical world for four years without being able to continue their education then they will not be able to return to it"

"But they don't want to come back?" Pomona asked.

"No" Neville shook his head "They are going to finish their university courses. Larissa is going to learn all about journalism in the muggle world, and Lyssanda is going to learn about the muggle world's literature and chemistry. And then they will bring that knowledge back to this world and make it better" Pomona raised an eyebrow.

"You'll make it better?" She asked.

"If two members of pureblood society and their children suggest some changes, would the rest of society blanketly ignore us?" Neville stared at her impassively.

"And if those two purebloods are heroes of the war? And two of the members of the eight who broke The Siege of Diagon Alley?" Luna added "Do you really think no one will listen to us? Or dismiss us out of hand?" Pomona stared at them thoughtfully.

"Count me in" She said "When you come back of course" She smirked "Until then, I will just keep quiet about your plans" She picked up a quill and took out a piece of parchment "In the meantime, tell me all about Sandy's plans - what does he want to learn?" Neville leaned back in his seat.

"Basically - in combination with his chemistry studies, he wants to explore how the various plants and other substances interact with each other" He said after a moment.

"Like the re-agent table?" Pomona asked.

"Yes, but a far more advanced version of it" Neville nodded "And the way they interact with some of the substances in the muggle world" He paused "My son is convinced that there is a lot of potential of mixing muggle and magical substances together - creating more powerful or more subtle reactions that will increase the effect of potions and possibly even charms"

"Charms?" Pomona exclaimed in surprise "Do you think we should involve Filius in this?"

"Funny you should ask that" Luna said with a smile "Because Larissa was contemplating doing a side project involving charms, and she might want to involve Professor Flitwick in the future" She held up her hand at Pomona's surprised expression "It isn't decided yet, but we were hoping to possibly borrow one or two books on the subject"

"I'll see what I can do" She said, making a few notes "So I think the place to start is going to the library" She paused, then slowly lowered her quill "Neville - you have been my student, and my friend, for a long time"

"Yes, Professor" He nodded.

"In fact I would go so far as to say you are one of my favourite students, if not my favourite" She glanced at Luna "No offence, Mrs Longbottom" Luna smiled.

"None taken, Professor"

"So I hope you won't mind if I say there's something odd about this - something..... not quite right" She paused "Is there something you're not telling me?" Neville and Luna exchanged glances.

"Yes" Neville admitted "But I can't tell you what that is - I made a promise to someone, and as much as I respect you, Professor - I can't break that promise for anyone" Pomona stared at him for a few seconds, then nodded.

"Very well" She said "I will escort you to the library, and help you look for some books" She paused "Whatever those books might be"

xoxox

Veronica and Dean walked through Blackpool towards the warehouse, glancing around themselves as they strode into the yard that surrounded it.

"We could wait until we hear back from The Seer and The Gardener" Dean said quietly as they walked across the yard, then he shook his head in amazement "I have to admit, I never thought we would be using those code-names again"

"Times change, and we change with them" Veronica said with a sigh "I wanted to keep them out of this - I never wanted to return to that world" She looked at him "But if this is as bad as we think it might be, then it is going to affect their world as much as our's, so...."

"I know" He sighed, then they both looked up at the warehouse "Do you think they know we've been here?"

"They don't think there is anyone magic in town" Veronica shook her head "Our friends have been living their lives without magic, except maybe in their home, and I've only used it when necessary - if The Ministry hasn't detected me with all their skill and paranoia, I doubt she will have" She paused "There's a chance she has video surveillance, but with the overpowered wards I found, I would imagine any cameras that are there would burn out the moment they are switched on"

"So we should be okay?" He asked.

"Best guess" She admitted.

"Isn't that the motto for our entire life?" He said with a laugh, then they walked forward, and Dean opened the door and peered into the warehouse. 

xoxox

Pomona lead Neville and Luna into the library. 

"The books on advanced Herbology are over here" She said. Neville smiled, then looked at Luna.

"If it's okay" She said "I'm going to have a look around - it's been forever since I was here" Pomona looked at her, then nodded. She reached into her robes and pulled out a piece of parchment. 

"I think you'll find this useful" She said "Just in case you wander into the wrong area, of course" She handed the parchment to Luna, who took it with a grateful smile.

"Thank you" She slipped it into her pocket, then turned and walked off between the shelves. She glanced up at the signs as she went.

"Charms, Defence, Wards, Rituals, Dark.... Dark magic" She turned down the aisle, and began to run her hands along the books. 

"I am definitely starting to like the idea of library cards and indexes" She said to herself, glancing at each of the titles in turn "The Darkest Of The Dark, Lux In Tenebrous, The Dark......" She trailed off, then yanked the book off the shelf.

Opening it up, she flicked through it, her expression getting darker by the second. 

"Oh dear" She said to herself "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear" She closed her eyes "But how......" She paused for a moment, then shook her head and opened her eyes "That's a matter for another time. We know something, which is more than we knew before" She closed the book, then took the piece of parchment Pomona had given her and slipped it into the book before putting the book into her jacket.

She walked back through the shelves, glancing at a few more books, then rounded a corner and came face to face with Albus.

xoxox

Veronica and Dean walked through the empty warehouse, over to the trapdoor in the floor.

"So how do you want to do this?" He asked "Do you want to go first? Or do you want to watch my back?"

"I want you to go first" She said "Not because I am worried about jumping into a big, black pit of doom - that's the least of my worries - but because I want you to see it without any pre-conceived notions. I mean - I know you've heard how I described it, but I want you to see it without me" She paused "I want you to see if there's anything I've missed, and see what's down there"

"Okay" He nodded. He glanced around, then let his wand fall down into his sleeve. Bending down, he lifted up the trapdoor and sat down on the edge.

"Do you think there's a giant monster down there? I mean - you don't think they might have put a basilisk or a dragon in there since we last came?" Veronica stared at him.

"Really? That's what you're asking? And now?" She rolled her eyes "Has anyone told you you're a lunatic?"

"Yes" He nodded, then he dropped into the hole. Veronica waited for a scream, then - when none came - she looked around again. 

"I wonder how they're getting on?"

xoxox

"Miss Lovegood" Albus gave a polite nod.

"I haven't been Miss Lovegood for a very long while, Headmaster" Luna replied "I realise you are getting old, and that the memory is usually the first thing to go, but I would have thought - given the way that my engagement and marriage was announced - you would at least remember that"

"Of course, Mrs Longbottom" He said calmly "May I ask what you are doing here?"

"My husband and I came here to discuss education with Professor Sprout" She said "They are just over yonder, and I thought I would just have a wander round the stacks" She paused "So, if you will excuse me, I will return to them and see how they are getting along" She walked away from him without giving him a chance to respond, or looking back. 

"Of course, Mrs Longbottom" Albus said drily "By all means" 

xoxox

After looking around the basement for just five minutes, Dean had to admit his sister had under sold it. It wasn't just creepy - it was one of the most disturbing rooms he had been in in a very long while, and that included The Throne Room at Malfoy Manor. 

It wasn't anything he could particularly put his finger on - there weren't any pools of blood, or hanging corpses, or inverted crosses - but the entire room shrieked "IF YOU COME HERE YOU WILL DIE AND PROBABLY DIE BLOODY"

He walked back over to the trapdoor called up to his sister. A moment later, she dropped down beside him.

"So, brother of mine, what do you think?" She asked.

"That I don't want to spend any more time in here than I have to" He said "This entire room is screaming - screaming like I have never heard a room scream before" He looked around "We've been in some horrible places, Ronnie, but this..... there is something wrong with this room"

"I know" She said, looking around "I can't work out what it is - it's just a thirty foot square room, with pillars and writing" She walked over to one of the pillars "No chains, no torture devices, no nothing" She looked back at Dean "We've fought the darkest of the dark - faced the worst of the worst. Charging down The Alley - watching Romidla and Orla torn apart by the hailfires - is something that still occasionally haunts my nightmares" She paused "And yet......" 

"So we find out what is going on, then we leave and never come back" Dean started walking around the room "There are five pillars - if you take twelve people you can chain up ten of them. But where do you put the other two?"

"There's nothing on the floor" Veronica said "But the inscriptions all create a circle - a big circle, I admit - but a circle none the less. The symbols all seem to be focused in the middle as well" She walked over to the centre of the room, then looked down "There's nothing here - whatever they are focusing on either isn't here yet, or is hidden by a spell"

"Should we risk it?" He asked.

"No" She shook her head "They might have left the upstairs relatively unguarded, but if this is going to be the site of the coming storm then I think they will have spells guarding it"

"And if we do something then we'll trigger them and unleash hell?"

"Pretty much" She nodded "And there are still twelve people being hidden somewhere - they aren't here, but she hasn't taken them for no reason" She looked around again "Can you think of anything else we can do? If we can't run any scans or spells?"

"Break into The Burrow, steal back my cloak and sit here under it until whoever is doing this returns?" He suggested, making her laugh "Yeah - I know" He looked around "I suppose the passive spells would be too much?" Veronica tilted her head to one side, then sighed.

"Twelve lives" She said quietly "We're not the old man, brother of mine - we can't play god with their future"

"I know, I know" Dean walked over until he was under the trapdoor, then looked up "So - there's a part of this we didn't think through" Veronica turned to look at him "If we don't want to use magic, how do we get out?"

"Do you really think so little of me, brother of mine?" She said with a smirk, then walked over to stand next to him. She reached into her robes and pulled out a grappling gun "Some of us come prepared"

xoxox

Neville looked at the four books in his hands, then back up at his former teacher.

"I think that should be enough for now, Professor" He said, then smiled "Sorry - Pomona"

"As I said, it gets easier with time" She said "If you do find you need any more books, feel free to come back at any time"

"I will" He said "And thank you very much - we both appreciate this"

"Yes - thank you" Luna said, rounding the corner of the nearest shelf.

"Did you have a nice wander, dearest?" Neville asked, turning to look at her.

"Yes, thank you my love" She said "Surprisingly productive - I had forgotten just how big the library actually was" Pomona smiled.

"I often like to come in here and wander round - I always seem to find books I've never found before" She said "Even after all my years of teaching, I manage to find something new with every visit. Almost as if the library knows how to surprise me" She looked around "I wonder if it will ever stop"

"So the magic library might be a magic library?" Luna asked "I'd never considered that" She glanced at Neville "I did run into one problem - one we've run into quite a few times before - so there is a chance we should probably consider leaving" She glanced at Pomona "If you are finished, of course"

"I think we are" Pomona nodded "I was just saying - if you need to come back, you are welcome at any time" She smiled "So - shall we?" 

xoxox

Twenty minutes later, Neville and Luna walked out of The Entrance Hall and into the grounds.

"So - what books did you get?" Luna asked. 

"Two books on advanced Herbology, one on the use of plants in strengthening various charms and one that deals with the complete list of re-agents" He said "Sandy is going to have a lot of fun reading them, and matching the properties of the muggle plants with the magical plants"

"Just Sandy?" She quirked an eyebrow "Are you sure you're not going to be helping him?" Neville gave her a sheepish smile.

"I admit it's possible I've missed it a little, but this is going to be Sandy's projects, and I will leave it up to him to do it" He paused "Unless he asks for help" Luna laughed.

"There's the man I married" She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

"So how about you? Did you see any books that peaked your interest?" He asked as they walked down the path and out of the main gates. Luna looked around, then she took his hand.

"Let's find somewhere to talk - somewhere private" She said. Neville looked around, then shrugged.

"Okay" He said, then he took her hand and they apparated away. 

xoxox

"So what did you find?" He asked. They had apparated into Hogsmeade and decided to talk at The Hogshead, since the bartender there was not a fan of The Headmaster. 

"This" She said, pulling out the book she had found and placing it on the table between them. He looked at the cover.

"The Dark Curses" He read, then looked up at her "That sounds kind of cheerful" Luna smiled.

"It's a regular fairy story" She said, then she lowered her voice "I only had a minute or so to flick through it, but I did see one curse that sounds familiar" She opened the book and began flipping through the pages until she found what she was looking four.

"The Curse of Nopolt, also known as The Return of The Flesh" She said, looking at the text in the book "The Curse of Nopolt is one of the darkest curses ever to have been created. It will return someone from the beyond, no matter how they have been killed. And unlike most other resurrection or revivification curses, it requires no part of the person that is being brought back"

"Wow" Neville exclaimed "But what makes you think......"

"Because the curse does not require any part of the target of the ritual, it requires a great deal of magical power - power that comes from twelve sacrifices" Luna explained "The book makes it clear that if the birthdays are grouped then they gain more power"

"Let me guess" Neville said "Three groups of four?"

"And it gets worse" Luna took a deep breath "From what our friends said, the birthdays occur at the end of January, April and July - three months apart" She paused "The fourth month that falls into that pattern is....."

"Oh my god" Neville exclaimed "Halloween"

"Yeah" She said, glancing down at the book "Three lots of four will open a door"

"A door that will swing open in about twenty five days" Neville added "We should tell our friends"

"Yeah" Luna nodded "They are not going to be happy"

xoxox

"You know I can see up your skirt from here" Dean said with a grin as Veronica slowly climbed the up the rope. 

"I would ask why you are looking up your sister's skirt, but right now I am trying to work out how I am going to get off the rope" She looked around, then she stretched out her leg - ignoring the guffaw of laughter that came from below - and put her foot on the edge of floor, then dragged herself over. 

She let go of the rope and allowed it to swing back.

"Your turn, pervert" She called down "Try not to fall off the rope and break anything"

"I love you too, sis" She watched as he climbed up, his head appearing from the darkness followed by the rest of him.

"Hello" She said "Do you want a hand?" He looked over at her.

"How did you do this?" He asked, then he flung out his leg and held out his hand. She pulled him over and together they fell onto the floor together, laughing as they did.

"We really have to think of a better plan before we come back" She said, rolling onto her side. Dean looked up at the rope, hanging from the beam above them.

"Like how are are you going to get that down?" He asked. Veronica followed his gaze, then smiled.

"You still think so little of me, brother of mine?" She walked up to the edge of the trapdoor, then looked behind her "Grab my belt?"

"Okay" He walked up behind her and grabbed hold of her jacket belt. She leaned forward and took hold of the rope then straightened up again. Coiling it up, she eventually got hold of the grapple gun itself.

"And now....." She pressed a button on the side of the gun, and a moment later the prongs of the grapple vanished. She gave the rope a little tug, and it slipped down from the rafters.

"Catch it" She said, and Dean reflexively reached out and caught the metal prong before it hit the ground. She pressed another button, and he watched as the rope slowly withdrew into the gun. 

"That's pretty impressive" He said.

"Dad always liked the old Bond movies - before they got too much about the special effects and too foofy" She smiled "I was always more interested in the gadgets - in Department Q" She waved the grappling gun about "So I made me one" Dean grinned.

"Nice" He walked over and closed the trap door "So - should we go and find out if our friends have learned anything?"

xoxox

Neville and Luna walked down their street.

"So you've seen the man in the jeans and the t-shirt" Luna said as they walked pas their house and continued walking. 

"You mean the one who was in a black suit walking up the street the other way ten minutes ago?" Neville replied "Yes"

"And the woman in the London 2012 tracksuit?"

"Yes" He paused "The Ministry really needs to get better at dressing their Aurors for plain clothed missions - or at least come out in to the non-magical world more often"

"What if it's not The Ministry?" Luna suggested "Back in the day The Order conducted a few undercover missions. More than a few"

"You think the old man is spying on us?" Neville frowned, then he looked over his shoulder "Is that even......" He shook his head "Of course it isn't allowed. But when has that ever stopped the old man?"

"So we're either being trailed by The Ministry - which is bad enough - or we're being trailed by the old man" She paused "I ran into him in the library and I suppose I could have made him curious, but this...." She shook her head "So what can we do? If we invite our friends here, then we will put them on his radar"

"And if we go to them, then we will put them on his radar" He sighed, then he looked at her with a smile "The Chamber" She looked at him curiously, but he took her hand, and turned them around until they were walking back towards their house. 

"I assume you're going to tell me where we're going eventually?" She asked.

"We're going home, my love" He replied, then he looked up the street to where the man in the t-shirt was pretending to be looking at his phone "After such a successful day, I think we deserve to have a lot of sex" The man dropped his phone, while Luna blushed and snorted in amusement.

"So you're going to let me play with your mighty basilisk of doom?" She asked, making Neville laugh and the man at the end of the street stare at them with blatant surprise "Then what are we waiting for" The skipped up the path and into their house.

Once they were inside, they looked at each other, then both burst into laughter.

"Okay, love of my heart" Luna said "While I would love to spend the rest of the day playing snake charmer, I assume there was something else behind your plan?"

"Yes" He said, then he walked over to the window and pulled the curtains closed before turning and walking into the dining room "We set up a secure floo connection to The Chamber of Wonders - their Batcave as they put it" He looked down at the fireplace "We just need to put silencing wards up, so they can't listen in, and then we can go visit our friends" He drew his wand and conjured a set of silencing wards.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready" She nodded.

"And you've still got the book?" He asked.

"Yes, dearest" She nodded again.

"Just checking" He picked up some floo powder, and flung it into the fire. It burst into flames.

"We don't need a password?" She asked.

"Point to point security" He said "Literally only connects from this floo to that floo" He paused "They also warded the other end to our four signatures, so if anyone other than you, me, Sandy or Ris try to come through, they get bounced back and stunned" He took her hand "Shall we?"

"We shall" They stepped into the flames together.

xoxox

"Did they say when they would get in touch?" Veronica asked "Or are they expecting us to get in touch with them?"

"I think they'll be the ones to get in touch" Dean replied "It might take a while to organise the visit to the school, and if they have to avoid the old man, then who knows how long they will need" He sighed "I know we wanted to get this sorted out quickly - especially after visiting the pits of hell that was that basement - but we also don't want to attract the attention of the old man, so....." He trailed off as there was a beeping from the mantelpiece. They both turned to see the eyes on the picture of in the middle flashing bright red.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" He asked.

"Someone is wandering around The Chamber" Veronica nodded "Someone who isn't us"

"Okay then" he paused "We should probably go look, right?"

"Probably, yes"

"Okay then"

xoxox

They walked down the tunnel towards The Chamber, then stopped at the entrance.

"You take left, and I take right?" Dean asked. Veronica nodded, then slowly raised her hand.

"Three. Two. One. Zero!" They both lept out, screaming threats, then stopped dead, their mouths hanging open in surprise.

Luna and Neville exchanged glances, then turned to look at Dean and Veronica.

"So - maybe we should call next time?" Luna asked.

xoxox

Five minutes later, the four of them were sat upstairs in the front room. 

"I'm really sorry about that" Veronica said "We had kind of a disturbing day, and I guess we kind of forgot that we'd given you access to The Chamber - we'll try to remember in the future"

"And we'll turn off the alarms if the intrusion detectors pick up your magical signatures" Dean added "So that you can come and go as you please without being knocked out by the stunning gas" Neville and Luna stared at him in surprise.

"You have knock out gas?" Luna asked.

"The Chamber has complete access to every security camera in the town and campus, and a record of all of our escapades since we started" Veronica explained "If anyone got in there while we aren't here, we are likely to go to jail - do not pass go, do not collect two hundred galleons" She smiled "The gas will make sure they are here when we get back, and we can make sure they don't remember anything"

"You realise how sinister that sounds, right?" Neville said with a smile.

"Why do you think we called him The Dark Lord?" Veronica said, rubbing her hands together "Anyway - what did you learn at the school?"

"Nothing good" Luna sighed, pulling out the book "Firstly - I think we made the old man suspicious, because I am fairly sure we saw two or three Order agents following us after we left the school"

"Really?" Dean asked.

"Yeah" Luna nodded "It's why we came in through the secure floo, rather than to the front door - we didn't want to bring them to your doorstep"

"Swell" Dean rolled his eyes.

"But - the creepy manipulations of the old man aside - we did discover something far more disturbing" Luna continued "Professor Sprout allowed me to smuggle this book out of the school" She handed them the book "It comes from the restricted section, and no one knows we have it - not the old man, not the librarian, not anyone" Veronica looked at it, then looked up at them.

"So what does it say?" She asked.

"There is a spell called The Curse of Nopolt, or The Return of The Flesh" Neville said "It allows the person who casts it to bring anyone back from the dead that they want"

"Bloody hell" Dean exclaimed "They don't need any body parts? Blood? Bone? Flesh?"

"No" Neville shook his head "However there is a flip side to that"

"Would that be connected to the twelve people who've gone missing?" Dean asked while Veronica flicked through the book to the chapter on The Curse of Nopolt and started reading.

"Yes, but it's not twelve" Neville nodded "It's three groups of four" Dean frowned.

"Three groups of four?" He paused "That's important?" 

"Yeah" Luna leaned forward "As your sister is probably reading now, you and she were right about the birthdays" She took a deep breath "The birthdays all occur in three month periods - three lots of three month periods"

"January, April and July" Veronica said.

"Three groups of four will open the door" Neville intoned "And we think we know when this door is going to open" Veronica and Dean exchanged glances, then Veronica closed her eyes.

"And I think I know who they are bringing back" She said quietly. She took a deep breath.

"We went back to the basement in the warehouse today" She started telling them about what she and Dean had found, and the feelings it had stirred up in them "It was the most horrific place either of us had ever been in, and I think I know why" She glanced at her brother "And I think - with this new information - you do to" Dean gazed back at her for a moment, then his mouth fell open.

"Oh my gods" He said "No. No - no no no no no. Why in the name of crap would anyone want to bring him back?"

"I don't know" Veronica said "But the date fits, and it would explain why the room felt so dark and disturbing"

"But...... why?" Dean asked.

"Guys?" Neville and Luna stared at them "What are you talking about?" Dean looked at Veronica.

"Do you want to tell them?" He asked "You did figure it out" She smiled.

"Okay" She turned to her friends "Given the dark feelings we got from the room, and the dark magic they are apparently going to cast, and the fact it's going to be cast on the anniversary of the night Godric's Hollow fell....." She trailed off as looks of understanding came over Neville and Luna's faces.

"You have got to be kidding" Neville said.

"Why in the name of crap would anyone want to bring him back?" Luna said. 

"I don't know" Veronica shook her head "But I am pretty sure we're right" She sighed "Thirty seven years after he was originally defeated, they're going to do it - they're going to bring back Voldemort"


	12. Those Are Your Role Models?

_January 1999_

**SCANDAL AT MINISTRY BALL**

_Headmaster Announces Granger/Weasley Engagement_

The Headmaster announced the engagement during The New Year Ball, sending ripples of surprise throughout the magical community. 

However The Daily Prophet has confirmed that Miss Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley are not, in fact engaged. 

"We have no idea where the old man got the idea from, and we have no further comment to make on this subject" Mister Weasley said when asked for comment.

_Heroes of The Siege Apparate Out of Ballroom_

Following the Headmaster's announcement, Mister Potter, Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, Mister Weasley, Miss Lovegood and Mister Longbottom all apparated out of the ballroom.

Which given there are strong wards on The Ministry to prevent such an action is all the more impressive, and shows just how powerful an enemy The Headmaster has made in deciding to try to control their lives. 

_Minister of Magic Resigns - Blames Headmaster of Hogwarts_

Following the exit of the six heroes of the war, Minister Scrimgeour tendered his resignation in full view of everyone in the ballroom, and then he too apparated away from the ballroom, leaving his wife and invited guests behind.

The Minister has made no further comment - indeed he has not been seen in public since that night, leading to speculation that he has in fact resigned and will not be returning to his job.

xoxox

The Daily Prophet was delivered to every magical house two days after the ball, causing uproar throughout the magical world. 

Most of the country's ire was aimed at Albus Dumbledore - the next two days saw him receive a record amount of howlers - and it also saw a great deal of sympathy cards, letters and messages returned to their senders as the owls refused to deliver them to any of the six heroes of the war.

Minister Scrimgeour was also not replying to any owls, however far fewer people were trying to write to him because the bigger debate was now about who would replace him as the new Minister of Magic.

The current front runners were Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dolores Umbridge and Ludo Bagman, with Percy Weasley and Mundungus Fletcher also in the running but a long way back.

The election had to take place within a fortnight of the previous Minister resigning, and had to be moderated by The Chief Warlock - who was hiding in his office at Hogwarts, mostly because of the ire being directed at him. 

Meanwhile the other six subjects of the story were also staying out of the public eye, but for very different reasons.

xoxox

_6th of January_

Harry and Hermione stepped out of the floo into the drawing room of Longbottom Manor to find Neville and Luna sat on the sofa, hand in hand, waiting for them. 

"I'm sorry we're late" Hermione said "We had to talk Rufus before we came here"

"And how is our former Minister?" Luna asked wryly.

"Enjoying his life in retirement" Harry said with a laugh "I think he was looking for a way out, and the old man just gave him the excuse he was looking for" He smiled "It's like he's dropped twenty years - he's a new man"

"So would you like to sit down?" Neville said, gesturing at the chairs opposite the fireplace.

"Thank you" Harry and Hermione walked over and sat down, then they glanced at each other "So.... I know we've been out of touch for the past few days, and for that we are both very sorry, but ever since the night of The Ball things have been moving.... quickly" Harry sighed.

"I would imagine" Luna said.

"The thing is - the old man has been pulling this crap ever since we've known him" Hermione said "He has been trying to control Harry's life, and by extension all of our lives, ever since we were born. And while there was an argument to be made for him giving us advice during the war, there is very little excuse for him doing it any more and yet he cannot help himself"

"We've made it clear that we just want normal, private lives as normal, private citizens, but he is encouraging the magical world to see us as heroes - as figures of adoration and worship" Harry continued "I am quite surprised he hasn't suggested any of us to stand for Minister"

"I don't think he would want someone who would stand up to him as much as any of us would" Neville pointed out "Kingsley might be someone who can, but would any of the others?"

"Probably not" Hermione admitted, shaking her head "Which is why we've come to a decision" She reached out and took Harry's hand "Rufus was our last strong advocate in government, and now that he is gone, or worse - replaced with a feckless puppet of the old man - then I think we are going to find our freedom curtailed and our futures severely limited"

"So, as Hermione said, we've come to a decision" Harry said "We're leaving the magical world" Luna and Neville exchanged glances.

"What about Ron and Ginny?" Luna asked.

"They are not leaving the magical world" Harry said calmly.

"So your engagement......" Luna raised her eyebrows. Hermione glanced at Harry, who was staring at the floor.

"Ron and Ginny do not want to leave the magical world, and Molly and Arthur were very forthright about them not doing so. We spent the whole of Monday talking to them, and most of Tuesday afternoon, but they believe we would be better saying in the magical world" She explained "Even when we pointed out that the old man is going to continue to screw with us, and that we will never have a private life as long as we stay, neither of them appear to bee the problem" She took a deep breath "Yesterday evening, Harry broke his engagement, and I made it clear that Ron had to choose between me and staying in the magical world - he choose the magical world"

"So you are really going to leave?" Neville asked "You are aware of what that will entail?"

"Breaking our wands, no more magic, leaving everyone we know and love behind" Harry said, looking up at them "Right now everyone I love in the magical world is in this room, and as much as I love you both, I cannot stay any longer"

"We know" Luna said understandingly.

"And right now everyone I love in the world is in this room....." Hermione closed her eyes, then shrugged and opened them again "And, if you think about it, just what has the magical world done for me that would make me so attached to it?" She held up her hand and started ticking off items on her fingers "I've been bullied, discriminated against, tortured, nearly killed a few dozen times and been forced to become a soldier to save a world I had no say in becoming a part of when I was a child. And - by the way - people who recruit child soldiers in the non-magical world are universally reviled and hated, not put into power and adored by all" She shook her head.

"I love magic, I really do, but the magical world is not something I will be sad to leave behind" She reached out and took Harry's hand "Not when I am taking the best of it with me" Neville looked at each of them in turn.

"Are you two....." He started, but they both shook their heads.

"No" They said in unison, then Harry continued "Ron and Ginny asked the same thing, but Hermione is far too close to me for that - closer than my sister" He squeezed her hand "Wherever we go, we will end up together - that much I am certain" Luna smiled.

"Sounds nice" She said, then squeezed Neville's hand "And familiar"

"Anyway - we just wanted to let you know" Hermione said "We're going to go to The Ministry to start the process tomorrow. To declare our intention to leave the magical world and to give up our status as citizens"

"You know the old man will try to stop you" Neville said.

"We know he will try" Harry replied.

"And that the......" Luna trailed off "There isn't a Minister" She stared at them in surprise "There's no Minister of Magic"

"Yes there is" Harry said calmly "Until a new Minister is elected, Rufus is still in office" Luna and Neville stared at him, then they both started smiling.

"And Rufus - or Minister Scrimgeour as I guess he is also known - is your last strong advocate in government" Luna said.

"Damn right" Hermione said, then she glanced at Harry, who nodded "So are you going to be okay with this? I mean - we are kind of running out on you?"

"We'll miss you" Neville said "But we understand why you've got to do what you've got to do" He paused "I'm sorry we can't come with you, but....." He looked at Luna "We want to have kids, and even with the old man and all this crap, we want them to go to Hogwarts"

"We know" Hermione said "I mean - not about you wanting kids, but we know that you want to stay. And we'll miss you too" She paused "And maybe one day we'll come back for a visit"

"You won't be allowed" Luna said reflexively.

"The war taught us a lot of skills, Luna" Hermione grinned "It would be a shame if we couldn't put them to use in the future, wouldn't it?"

xoxox

The following morning, Harry and Hermione walked into The Ministry and walked up to the reception desk.

"Good morning" Hermione said brightly "We'd like to talk to see The Head of The Department of Relocation, please" The receptionist stared at them for a few moments.

"You do know what that department is for, right?" He asked.

"Yes. Now are you going to inform The Head of Emdor we want to see her or not?"

"Mister Potter, Miss Granger - why do you want to see The Head of Emdor?" The receptionist asked.

"Why do you think we want to see The Head of Emdor?" Harry asked "I mean - why do most people want to see The Head of Emdor?"

"Because they want to leave the magical world, but you......" The receptionist trailed off "Oh" He paused "I am not sure I can let you see her without telling The Minister, or The Chief Warlock"

"Does this apply to everyone else who comes to Emdor?" Hermione asked calmly.

"No..... but......"

"Are you going to invite The Head of Emdor, or not?" Harry asked.

"I don't know if I......." The receptionist stared, then he stopped as Harry and Hermione strode past him and walked into The Ministry building. 

xoxox

Eight minutes later they walked up to The Department of Relocation and into the offices. As soon as they entered, everyone turned to look at them.

"Yes, I'm Harry Potter and this is Hermione Granger" Harry said "Can someone tell us where your boss us, because the receptionist seem to think that we couldn't get an appointment without first seeing The Minister or Chief Warlock and I am pretty sure that isn't true"

"I'm Atlantica Grayson" An older woman with grey hair and a stern visage walked out of an office at the side of the room "I presume you are here because of that idiot Dumbledore's performance at The Ball?"

"Yes, Madame Grayson" Harry nodded "Can we talk in private?"

"By all means" She gestured to her office "Please come inside"

"Thank you" Harry took Hermione's hand and they walked into the office. Atlantica looked round her department.

"If anyone talks about this before I come out of my office again, you will face a punishment the likes of which even Merlin hasn't seen" She said calmly "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, boss" They all replied in unison. She turned and walked into the office to find Harry and Hermione sat in the chairs in front of her desk.

"So, Mister Potter, Miss Granger - you want to leave the magical world?" Atlantica asked.

"We do" Hermione nodded "We have had enough of..... that idiot Dumbledore, and we know if don't leave the magical world we are never going to escape his attempts to control us" She paused "We know the questions you are going to ask, and the process we have to go through, but we have thought this through and we are ready to go through with it"

"Miss Granger, Mister Potter - you know that even if my department keeps it secret, which is far from certain, that this is going to get out" Atlantica said calmly "At the very least the final application is sent to The Minister's office and is going to leak out at that point"

"We informed the receptionist we were coming up to see you, so I would imagine that the story has already been spread around most of The Ministry already, Madame Grayson" Hermione said. Atlantica stared at her for a moment, then tilted her head to one side.

"You want a fight" She said calmly "You want the old man to find out, because you want a fight. You want the magical world to know you are leaving and that it is his fault"

"Madame Grayson - you are a very perceptive woman" Harry said "So - what do we need to do to start the process?"

"I have some forms to fill out - you need to sign and confirm you are doing this of your own free will, and that you understand the process you will go through" Atlantica paused "You do understand the process you will go through?"

"For me it is fairly simple" Hermione said "I have no connections to the magical world, so I just have to agree to renounce my citizenship, snap my wand, have my memory wiped and leave"

"My departure is slightly more complex because I am The Heir to The House of Potter" Harry said "So I have to sign over all my property, the balance of the contents of my vault and so on as well as do everything Hermione has to do" He paused "It's all going to Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, by the way"

"I'm glad you've thought it through" Atlantica said wryly.

"It wasn't that hard a decision" Harry admitted "There's no one else in the magical world I'm going to give it to, and since....." He trailed off "Everything we say is confidential, right?"

"Of course"

"Since they are going to be married and have children, I think they will need it"

"They were the ones who Dumbledore outed?" Atlantica asked.

"Yes" Hermione nodded "We were talking about their engagement, and the idiot must have decided it was Ronald and I who were celebrating" She shrugged "Yet another reason why want to get the hell out of here" 

"Very well" Atlantica stood up and walked over to the filing cabinet on the wall. She pulled out two sets of documents and walked back "Take these, read them through thoroughly and make certain you understand it all. Once you are happy, sign them and return them and we'll continue on to the next part" She paused "Signing the documents only starts the process - you don't commit yourself until your wand is snapped"

"We understand" Harry said, taking the documents.

"Very well. While I know you are both very bright, I don't want to see you back here for at least two days" Atlantica smiled "So I will see you here on the 9th of January"

"Not after?" Hermione asked.

"You seem like you are not going to wait any longer than you have to" Atlantica replied.

"She has a point" Harry said, making Hermione laugh "Thank you, Madame Grayson, and we will indeed return in two days" They both stood up "Thank you again"

"You're welcome" Atlantica replied "And remember - while everything we say in this office is confidential, it will leak out eventually"

"We know, and we are prepared for that" Hermione smiled, then she took Harry's hand and together they walked out of Atlantica's office into the main offices of the department. 

xoxox

"Madame Grayson - I understand you had some visitors today" Atlantica looked up from her desk to see Albus Dumbledore stood in the doorway of her office.

"Chief Warlock" She gave a polite nod "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I wanted to discuss the fact that Mister Potter and Miss Granger came to your office earlier today" Albus said "Are they planning on leaving the magical world?"

"Anything I discuss in my office is confidential, Chief Warlock - you know that" She replied "If I were to discuss whatever might have occurred I would be fired by The Minister"

"I can compel you to tell me, Madame Grayson" Albus said.

"You would have to bring me in front of the entire Wizengamot, and you would have to show cause" She replied "Which I don't think you can"

"You are really going to go out on a limb to protect two people you've never met before today?" Albus asked.

"Because unlike some people in this building, they have integrity" She said calmly "Are we done, Chief Warlock, or are you going to summon me before The Wizengamot?" He stared at her for a moment, then turned and walked out of the office.

"That went well" She said to herself, then she looked around the office "Too bad - I kind of liked this office"

xoxox

Augusta Longbottom stared at the letter in her hand, then looked up at her grandson and his fiance.

"Miss Lovegood - I think perhaps you should return home" She said calmly. Luna looked at her in surprise.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"The Headmaster has written to me demanding that if I or my grandson can provide any contact information for Mister Potter or Miss Granger" She looked up at them "Apparently they have dropped out of sight and he seems desperate to find them" She paused "The tone of the letter is a little disturbing, and while we are protected by our position, I am not convinced the same can be said for your father"

"You think he would threaten my dad?" Luna asked, getting to her feet.

"You can use the floo" Neville said "Do you want me to come with you?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine" She replied "But keep the connection open" With that, she pulled a handful of floo powder from the pot on the mantelpiece, then flung it into the fire, calling out "The Rookery" at the same time.

A few moments later, she appeared in her front room to find her father staring at her in shock. 

"Gumdrop?" He asked "Are you alright?"

"Have you had a letter from the old man?" She looked around "And has he come around?"

"No. And no" He shook his head "Why?"

"He wrote an apparently threatening letter to Augusta demanding to know where The Captain and Commander were and how to get in touch with them" Luna glanced around again "After Augusta read it, she was concerned that he might be coming after you"

"You think Dumbledore is going to come after me? To get to Harry and Hermione?" Xeno raised his eyebrows "Really?"

"Dad, can you keep a secret? I mean really keep a secret? You can't tell anyone, at least for the new few days?"

"Of course" He nodded.

"The Captain and The Commander are leaving the magical world, for good" She said "They've met with The Head of Emdor, and they have started the process of renouncing their citizenship"

"Wow" Xeno whispered "And Dumbledore knows"

"Pretty much" She nodded.

"And he's going to try to stop them?"

"Pretty much" She nodded.

"And you're worried he's going to come through me to do it?" Xeno asked, then he blinked "Of course he would come through me to do it" He shook his head "Okay - go back to your fiance, but when you come home tonight, expect the secure wards to be up"

"Are you sure?" She asked "I mean - I know you can take care of yourself, but this is..... him" Xeno walked over and hugged her.

"Milk-dud, I know you worry, but I can take care of myself" He paused "But remember the secure wards, otherwise it will end badly"

"Yes, father" She gave hum a hug, then turned and walked back into the fireplace, emerging in to the front room at Longbottom Manor.

"Everything's okay?" Neville asked, standing up and pulling her into a hug.

"Everything's fine" She nodded "My dad has raised the secure wards, and if the worst comes to the worst, he is very good at what he does" She smiled "And can I just say that I really loathe the old man"

"You can" Augusta said "Because I am really starting to actively dislike him as well" She paused, then looked them curiously "Might I ask a question?"

"Of course" Neville nodded.

"Why is The Headmaster so desperate to find Mister Potter and Miss Granger?" Neville and Luna exchanged glances.

"We can tell you, Grandmother, but you have to promise to keep it a secret" Neville said. Augusta stared at him for a moment, then nodded.

"Very well" Neville took a deep breath "It started like this......."

xoxox

_9th of January_

Harry and Hermione walked along the road towards The Ministry.

"You know he's going to be waiting for us" Harry said calmly as they walked up the steps towards the main entrance.

"I am aware of that" Hermione replied.

"We could have apparated in, or taken a different entrance" He pointed out.

"I am aware of that as well" Hermione replied.

"Or we could have come tomorrow"

"If you point out one more thing I already know I'm going to kick you in the balls" Hermione replied.

"What if I point out that you love me too much to kick me in the balls?" He asked. Hermione turned to stare at him.

"That's a good question" She said "Because if you do that, I would have to kick you in the balls because I already know that, but it would also mean I couldn't kick you in the balls because I do love you too much to do it" She paused "When did you become so evil?"

"Practice, sister of mine" He said, then he took her hand "Now - come on, we have demons to vanquish, monsters to kill and all that other heroic crap we have to do" They turned and faced The Ministry entrance. 

"You know he's going to be waiting for us, right?" Harry said.

xoxox

"Mister Potter, Miss Granger - it is a pleasure to see you again" Rufus walked over to them "I am very sorry that I wasn't here to greet you last time, but my wife and I were making arrangements to travel abroad - we haven't had a holiday since the end of the war and now that I have resigned we both have a lot of free time so we figured why not take the opportunity to explore the world" He put his arms around both of them and started walking towards the lifts at the back of the foyer.

"Minister....." Harry started.

"I was thinking that we should try France, or possibly Germany" Rufus continued "Miss Granger - I understand that your parents took you to France when you were a child?"

"Yes" Hermione raised her eyebrows "Before I discovered I was a witch, we only went to the non-magical parts of it - they are very beautiful, but if you are not comfortable in the non-magical world I am pretty sure it would be really hard for you to fit in" She paused "We spent two of our holidays after I started at Hogwarts in some of the magical parts, so I can't really tell you a lot about them" She paused "How did you know?"

"During the war I learned a great deal about a lot of your group" He said "I was on a lot of missions with a number of Order members, and they talked a lot" He smiled, then he let go of them and pulled the lift door open and ushered them in "Do you mind if I come with you?"

"You want to escort us to Emdor?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Of course" Hermione said. Harry turned to look at her, and she shrugged "You know how we were worried about the old man ambushing us?"

"Yes?" 

"I think that having Minister Scrimgeour with us might help with that" Hermione smiled, then looked at Rufus "You don't mind acting us a shield against annoying old men, do you, Minister?"

"I can't think of any better way to run out my time in office" Rufus said with a bright grin as the lift came to a halt. He glanced through the door, then gave them a wicked smiled "He's there. Ready to face the enemy?"

"The Minister of Magic is referring to The Chief Warlock as 'the enemy'?" Harry raised his eyebrows "What would the press say?"

"It is the job of The Minister to protect the magical world, yes?"

"Yes" Harry and Hermione both nodded.

"And I think it is safe to say that it has had no better protectors than you and your associates" He continued. Harry and Hermione both turned slightly pink, but they nodded again.

"The Chief Warlock is driving you out of the magical world, which - for me - makes him the worst enemy we have had in a long while" Rufus shrugged "So - ready to face the enemy?"

"Of course" They said. Hermione took Harry's hand and then they both followed Rufus out.

xoxox

Albus watched as Rufus Scrimgeour strode out of the lift, followed a moment by Harry Potter and Hermione Granger - hand in hand - and headed towards the offices of the department of Magical Relocation.

He walked forward, but realised that the former Minister was not going to stop.

"Mister Potter" He called out "Might I have a word before your meeting?" Harry and Hermione didn't stop walking, but Rufus turned and came over to talk to him.

"Madame Grayson is very busy, as am I and my guests" He said calmly "This meeting cannot be delayed, but perhaps we will be able to talk to you afterwards"

"Afterwards will be too late, Rufus"

"I am still the Minister, Chief Warlock - at least until the election is completed - and expect you to address me as such" Rufus stared at him calmly.

"You are a lame hippogriff, Rufus, and you know it" Albus sneered.

"And yet I am between you and your goal, so clearly I have some power" Rufus smiled "So you can either listen to me, or you can waste a whole slew of time by dragging me in front of The Wizengamot and having me remove early and replaced by an acting Minister" He paused "Will it really be worth it?" Albus stared at him in silence. Rufus waited for a few seconds, then smiled.

"When you have an answer, let me know" He turned and walked into the offices of emdor, leaving Albus staring after him in surprise.

xoxox

"Sorry I'm late" Rufus said, walking into Atlantica's office.

"Mister Potter was just explaining about your little adventure" Atlantica said "Since The Minister is here, it should expedite matters"

"It's why I came" Rufus said "I mean - I have to serve some purpose, other than being a lame hippogriff" All three of them stared at him in surprise "I'll explain later"

"Anyway - do you have your forms and declarations?" Atlantica asked. Harry and Hermione each took out an envelope and handed it to her. She took them both, put Harry's on the desk and opened Hermione's.

"I, Hermione Jane Granger, will give up my magic, my citizenship and my position in the magical world. I agree to snap my wand, and not to return to the magical world, except where such a return is beyond my control. Any and all claims I have on anything in the magical world I do hereby renounce" Atlantica read through it, then looked up "You still agree?"

"I still agree" Hermione said.

"Then Minister, could you counter sign the form, and I will sign as a witness?" Rufus walked over and signed the form, and Atlantica signed below him "The actual wand snapping will be done the moment before you leave - we don't want to leave you defenceless"

"Probably wise" Hermione laughed "Given the old man's obsession, he could decide to..... convince us to change our minds"

"Mister Potter" Atlantica opened his envelope "I, Harry James Potter, will give up my magic, my citizenship and my position in the magical world. The balance of The Potter Fortune and the properties connected to The House of Potter I leave to Luna Lovegood. The Heirship of The House of Potter I leave to Luna Lovegood. I agree to snap my wand, and not to return to the magical world, except where such a return is beyond my control. Any and all claims I have on anything in the magical world, I do hereby renounce, excepting those listed above where the disposition is already settled" She looked up "You still agree?"

"I still agree" He said.

"And your position as chosen one?" Rufus asked.

"I am pretty sure I can't hand that over to anyone else" Harry sighed "But since we obliterated Voldemort from the face of the earth, I don't think it's all that relevant" Rufus shrugged.

"Just checking" He grinned.

"Very well" Atlantica said, trying not to laugh "Minister...." Rufus walked over and signed Harry's document, then Atlantica signed underneath.

"That's step one complete" She said "Step two is to choose your names - normally you get assigned names, but since you two are..... well - you two, we are willing to make an exception"

"Will these names be confidential?" Harry asked.

"Yes" Rufus nodded "All the dealings off this office are"

"And would I be right in thinking that the old man has threatened both of you in order to get a meeting with us?" Hermione asked.

"Pretty much" Atlantica nodded.

"So if he brought you in front of The Wizengamot, he could compel you to reveal these names?" Hermione looked at both of them. Rufus looked at Atlantica, then sighed.

"Yes" She admitted "The Wizengamot can force us to hand over all our records" She paused "Why?"

"Because if the old man, or anyone else, learns who we are going to become, we will never get a moment's peace" Harry said.

"So we have a request" Hermione said "One that will protect both of you, and protect both of us" She took a deep breath "What if - once we decide the names - we place them under a fidelius charm?" Atlantica and Rufus looked at each other for a moment, then they both nodded.

"If we agree the names, and fill out the documents, then you place them under the charm and tell us the secret, we can carry out the process but no one will be able to compel us to reveal the names because they would be protected" Atlantica said "Provided one of you two is the secret keeper of course - if either of us is, then you would be monumentally screwed"

"We are aware of that" Hermione said "It would be me - and once we leave, no one would be able to find us to make us reveal the secret"

"Very well" Rufus nodded "What names do you want?"

"I am going to be Dean Jason Smith" Harry said "And Hermione will be Veronica Sawyer Smith" He paused "And if you can arrange it, we would like to be brother and sister"

"Consider it done" Atlantica smiled "It'll take me a few minutes to fill out the paperwork" She walked over and pulled out a few more files from the filing cabinet "Feel free to talk amongst yourselves while I do this"

"If I may ask - where did you come up with the names?" Rufus asked. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, then laughed.

"From a film we both love" Hermione said "The two lead characters start a revolution in their high school - no one sees it coming, and it changes everything" She paused "It kind of inspired us when we faced off against Umbridge during her reign of terror and when we face off against the old man" Rufus stared at them in surprise, then looked at Harry.

"Did they succeed in the revolution?" He asked.

"Not really - the guy ends up blowing himself up, and the girl kills her best friends" He paused "I am hoping that my sister can take a different path"

"I'll do my best, brother of mine" Hermione said with a laugh "And you do remember that the boy tries to blow up their school?" 

"I do" He nodded, then he realised Atlantica and Rufus were both staring at them "What?"

"A murderer and a terrorist? These are the people you want to be named after?" Atlantica asked.

"Damn right we do" Hermione said emphatically "Plus be honest - haven't you thought about blowing up Hogwarts at least once in your life?" She realised they were staring at her again "So neither of you have considered blowing up Hogwarts at least once in your life?"

"Nope"

"Nope"

"I'm surrounded by Philistines" She rolled her eyes "So - how's it going?"

"I'm done" Atlantica said, handing them the papers "These will be filed in the non-magical departments, retroactive to the dates of birth for Dean Jason Smith and Veronica Sawyer Smith" She paused "No one will be able to find them unless they know the names, which they won't" 

"Excellent" Hermione looked at the documents, then she drew her wand "This will just take me a few minutes - please talk amongst yourselves" She pointed the wand down at the papers.

"So - these two people you are basing your names on..... a terrorist and a murderer?" Atlantica asked.

"The people they killed were truly horrible, and really had it coming" Harry said "Imagine..... three Pansy's - all with the same name, each with a boyfriend like Draco" Rufus frowned.

"That does sound pretty horrible" He said "And blowing up the school?"

"That's a bit harder to explain, but Ver....." Harry started, then he trailed off, looking at Hermione "That was good, sister of mine - I mean really good"

"Thank you" She smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Atlantica asked, then she look at Hermione "You've done the spell already? That IS impressive"

"I've got some game" She said, then handed her the file "So what does this say?" Atlantica looked down at the file, then looked back up at her.

"It's blank" She said, looking surprised.

"Minister?" Harry asked, handing him the other copy.

"Also blank" Rufus nodded.

"Excellent" Hermione smiled, then she cast a silencing spell covering the entire room "Oh - sorry, Madame Grayson, do you mind?"

"No" Atlantica shook her head "I assume you're going to tell us the secret, and you don't want anyone else to hear?"

"Pretty much" Hermione nodded, then she walked over to Rufus and whispered in his ear. He looked down at the file, then his eyes widened.

"I've never seen the fidelius work in real time before" He admitted "It's very impressive" He looked up at her "Can I call you ....... no" His eye's widened "Miss Granger - that is very impressive indeed. I know you why you are doing it, but I have to say you are a very sore loss to this world"

"Thank you, Minister" She said, then she turned, walked over to Atlantica and whispered in her ear. Atlantica smiled as the text appeared in front of her as well.

"I have to agree with The Minister - that is very impressive" She said, then turned to Harry "...... wow. I can't call you......" She trailed off "..... Harry"

"I think our future is in good hands" Harry smiled at Hermione.

"Thank you"

"I meant theirs"

"I know"

"So - shall we go out and tell the Headmaster that we've signed all the paperwork and we're ready to leave the magical world?" 

"I think we shall" 

xoxox

Albus looked up from the desk he was sat at as the door to Atlantica's office opened, then he stood up as Harry, Hermione and Rufus walked out, followed by Atlantica herself.

"Mister Potter, Miss Granger - I must talk to you before you make any decisions" He said.

"Any more decisions" Hermione amended.

"Pardon me?" Albus stared at her.

"I believe what you meant was you have to talk to us before we make any more decisions" Hermione said "Although the only decision that my brother and I have to make is what date we leave the magical world" Albus stared at them, then turned to Rufus and Atlantica.

"You've signed all the documents? Filed them?" He frowned at them "Do you know what you've done?"

"Our jobs" Rufus replied calmly.

"You don't have a job, Minister - you will be unemployed in five days"

"I know, but until then I am fully capable of assisting people who want to leave the magical world" Rufus said with a smile "In fact I am required to do so - unless you want me to break the law, Chief Warlock?" Albus glanced around.

"That is not what I said, Minister"

"Glad to hear it"

"May I see these documents?" Albus asked, turning to Atlantica.

"All files are confidential, without written authorisation from The Wizengamot, The Minister or the subjects of the files" She looked at Harry and Hermione "You're probably going to say no, right?"

"Count on it" Harry and Hermione said in unison.

"And Rufus, I guess the same applies to you?"

"Unless you bribe me with a shedload of money" He said, making her laugh.

"Well, Chief Warlock, it looks like you will need written permission from The Wizengamot" She said, turning back to Albus "And you know the format is requires, so don't try to cut corners, because I will be a stickler for protocol"

"Of course, Madame Grayson" He replied, then turned to Harry and Hermione "When are you leaving? Or do I require written permission for that?"

"Since the only person in government we trust is going to be gone in five days....." Hermione turned to Atlantica "No offence intended"

"None taken"

"..... I think that four days seems reasonable" She replied "We will hand over our wands, and then leave, and never come back" She reached out and took Harry's hand "And if you will excuse us, we have a lot of planning to do if we are going to start a new life in four days time" Without waiting for an answer, they walked off through the Emdor offices, leaving Albus, Rufus and Atlantica - as well as most of the staff - staring after them.


	13. The Return of The Dark Lord

_Now_

Veronica walked into the BCFE office, and picked up her messages and post.

"Good morning, Professor" Mary Marsh smiled "How are you today?"

"I am well" Veronica replied "You?"

"I've been better - the neighbours were being kind of noisy" Mary replied "I didn't get a lot of sleep" She shrugged "They're going on holiday in three days, so it could be worse"

"A good way to approach things" Veronica nodded, then glanced at the final envelope "What's this?" 

"It's an envelope" Mary said in a deadpan voice "You'd think a Professor would know that" Veronica looked down at her.

"You're a riot, you know that" She smiled, then opened the envelope and pulled out the letter inside. She read through it, then looked up.

"Franklin and Alicia Evans are going to be away from school today" She said "Can you send a message around to all their Professors?"

"Yes, Professor" Mary nodded "I'll get their class schedules and make sure everyone is informed. Does it give a reason?"

"The note says they both have family obligations" Veronica replied "That is all it says" She paused "Anyway - they will return tomorrow, and they've promised to make up the work, so I really can't see any reason to make a fuss" 

"What do you think the family obligations are?" Mary asked.

"Could be anything" Veronica shrugged "To be honest, I've learned not to ask" She picked up the rest of her post and walked out and off through the campus.

xoxox

"The twins won't be in today" She said a few minutes later, walking into her brother's office and sitting down "Apparently they have 'family obligations' and have something better to do than attend their classes"

"It's their birthday" Dean replied.

"Pardon me?"

"It's their birthday" Dean said "Franklin and Alicia - they turn nineteen today, so I suspect that James and Lily...... I still cannot believe that their parents are called that..... anyway - I suspect that James and Lily have taken them to visit their grandparents and so on" 

"So they've gone home" She nodded "And they've probably gone..... home"

xoxox

Luna, Neville, Larissa and Lyssanda walked out of Gringotts and down the steps.

"So - where would you like to go to, my darlings?" Luna asked, looking at her children.

"We don't have to visit the hospital?" Larissa asked.

"Not until lunchtime" Luna said.

"Oh" Larissa looked at her brother "The bookshop?"

"It's like you read my mind" He nodded, and the four of them set off down The Alley towards Flourish and Blotts.

"Neville? Luna?" Ron walked out of Quality Qudditch Supplies and stopped in surprise "Is that you?"

"No - it's our evil twins" Luna smiled, then she walked over and pulled him into a hug "It's good to see you, Ronald"

"You too, Luna" He hugged her back, then he turned to Neville and the kids "Happy birthday kids"

"Thank you, Uncle Ronald" The twins said in unison.

"I'm sorry I don't have my gift for you now, but I wasn't expecting to see you until this afternoon"

"As long as you have a present, that's all that matters" Larissa said with a smirk, making him laugh.

"As if I would forget!" He said, sounding offended "Anyway - I've got to go to the bank, so I will see you all later" He gave them a quick wave, then bounded off down The Alley towards Gringotts. 

"Are we going to see Aunty Ginny today?" Lyssanda looked at his parents. Neville and Luna exchanged glances.

"I wouldn't count on it" Neville said "She hasn't spoken to us since The Captain and The Commander left the magical world - she blames us for not doing enough to stop them"

"Really?" Lyssanda frowned "Why?"

"Because she blames everyone for not doing enough to stop them" Luna replied "She has spent the past twenty years angry at everyone. She has barely spoken to her family, or her friends, and took a job at Azkaban to get away from everyone"

"Aunt Ginny works at Azkaban?" Larissa asked in surprise.

"After The Captain broke off their engagement and left the magical world she decided she was done with it as well" Luna shrugged "But like most purebloods, she would be entirely incapable of functioning outside the magical world, so she persuaded The Headmaster to get her a job at the prison"

"That seems a little.... insane" Lyssanda said.

"Tell me about it" Luna said "Anyway - to the bookshop" 

"To the bookshop!" The twins said.

xoxox

Two hours later they walked into the reception of St Mungo's. 

"Mrs Longbottom, Mr Longbottom" Padma walked over to them, then turned to the twins "And happy birthday you two - it seems like an age since I have seen you"

"Sorry, Aunty Padma" Larissa said "We've been busy at school, and before that we were taking the summer off to get ready for school" She paused "How are things going?"

"I'm the head of medicine at the best hospital in the world" Padma shrugged "It could be worse. Are you here to see your parents?"

"Yes" Neville nodded "Do we need name badges?" 

"I've got some ready for you" She said, leading them over to the main desk "Will? Can you give me the four badges for Longbottom?" The man behind the desk handed her four lanyards with plastic badges on the end, and she handed them to Neville "Take care, Neville, Luna and I will see when I see you" She looked at Larissa and Lyssanda "Enjoy your birthday"

"Thank you, Aunty Padma"  
"Thank you, Aunty Padma"

"And now, I have to go and talk to someone about the budget, because they are trying to cut my funding again" She smiled "I'll see you later" 

xoxox

Neville closed the door to the private room his parents were in, then clicked the lock and turned to face his family.

"The room is silenced and secured - it was added a few years ago as part of the patient confidentiality protocols" He said "So we can tell them everything"

"No one will hear us?" Luna asked, and Neville nodded "Okay then" She walked over to the chairs by the beds and sat down.

"So, Frank, Alice, another year has gone by" She said "More or less. A few things have changed since Christmas - most notably that we are now living in the non-magical world, and your grandkids are attending a non-magical school - The Blackpool College for Further Education" 

"We have decided to bring the best of the non-magical world to the magical world" Larissa said "I am studying to be a journalist. After hearing all the stories about that Skeeter woman, I think that the magical world could do with a proper journalist, and to teach the rest of the magical world how to be proper journalists. I think that if there had been some level of professionalism, maybe Harry and Hermione wouldn't have run away so far and so fast"

"And I am studying chemistry and English lit" Lyssanda said "Because the fact we are still using eye of new and ear of frog is insane. There are any number of other ways we can do it that are far safer, far easier to obtain and far less likely to explode and rip the magical world apart if you harvest them improperly" He paused "And to be honest, I am studying English Lit because I like reading and too much science is just boring"

"You would be so proud of them, Mum, Dad" Neville said "They are making their way in the world, just like you always wanted me to do" He smiled at his children "And now they are turning nineteen"

"They've been doing this all morning" Larissa said with a smile "It's starting to get a little embarrassing. So I think we're going to get onto the other big change" She looked back at her parents "May I?"

"You may" Luna nodded.

"The other major change is that we finally got to meet Harry and Hermione - The Captain and Commander of The Army of The Four Houses" Larissa said "I have never seen Mum and Dad happier"

"Really?" Luna and Neville looked at each other.

"Seriously?" Lyssanda said "Haven't you seen the looks on your faces?" 

"Apparently not" Luna said "Though - to be fair - polyjuice is kind of hard to get hold of"

"Don't get us wrong" Larissa smiled "You've been happy our whole lives, but ever since Harry and Hermione came back into your lives you seem to be happy on a whole new level"

"We are?" Neville looked at her thoughtfully. 

"I mean - the fact the world might be coming to an end is......" Lyssanda trailed off, then glanced at his grandparents "We hadn't got to that part yet, had we?"

"Not specifically, no" Larissa said with a slight smirk "But don't worry - we were probably going to cover it soon - carry on"

"Okay" He nodded "Where was I?" He paused "Oh yes - the fact the world might be coming to an end and some evil witch-bitch is going to cast a spell to bring back the most evil man we have ever heard of is probably a major downside, but I think you are still incredibly happy about working with your friends"

"And once we deal with the evil witch-bitch and her insane desire to bring back a genocidal maniac who wants to end the world, then you can get on with your lives" Larissa said. Neville and Luna exchanged glances.

"What are we going to do once we defeat this...... evil woman?" Luna asked, then she looked at Neville's parents "Take part in their superhero gig? Maybe convince them to return to the magical world?" She paused, then shook her head "Maybe we should leave that for after we defeat the evil woman who wants to end the world"

"Might be wise, sweetie" Neville said, then he sat down next to his parents "So - here's the story, Mum, Dad - it started like this......"

xoxox

Ron flooed back to The Burrow and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Mum" He said with a smile "How are you feeling today?" Molly turned round, and returned his smile.

"Ronald" She walked over and gave him a hug "I'm well, love - a little stiffness in the leg from the curse Bellatrix hit me with, but it could be worse" They both sat down "How are you doing, love?"

"I'm very well" He smiled "I just came back from Gringotts - they've agreed to fund the team for another two years, and the rest of the squad has agreed to sign on for the same period" Molly beamed at him "So The PG All Stars will have time to secure their place in the league"

"That's fantastic news" Molly said.

"I also ran into The Longbottoms in Diagon Alley - I wished them a happy birthday, the kids that is, and told them we'd be at the party this afternoon" Molly's smile faded slightly.

"Are you sure they want me there?" She asked hesitantly.

"Mum - you know they don't blame you for the....... uncomfortableness with Ginny" He said "And the twins are expecting you - you know they'll be disappointed if you don't come" Molly smiled.

"If you're sure" She said "It's at Longbottom Manor?"

"As always" Ron nodded "It's been empty since they took their kids to the mugg.... to the non-magical world, but it's the only place in the magical world where they can secure the wards against all the people they don't want to come"

"The people....." Molly started, then she trailed off "Albus?"

"Amongst others" Ron sighed "Unfortunately the twins' birthday is pretty well known throughout the magical world, so unless they want to start celebrating it on a random date then they have to find a way to protect the place they celebrate it from unwanted visitors"

"Isn't there a way they could find a way to forgive him?" Molly asked "I mean - it's been twenty years since Harry and Hermione left" She reached out and took his hand "You've got over it - Hermione left you, and you were going to be married - so were Neville and Luna really hurt that much more?"

"I guess they think it is not up to them to forgive The Headmaster" Ron said "And he did screw up one of the best nights of their life, so maybe they do have a reason to be a little bit pissed off with him" He paused "I know you believe you owe him for what he did for Ginny, and that he is the great Albus Dumbledore, but......" He trailed off and shrugged "A lot of things changed the week that Harry and Hermione left, Mum, and they left a lot of scars in all of us" She patted the back of his hand.

"I understand" She said "So - we're going to their party?"

"This afternoon, about two-ish" He nodded "I think almost everyone from The FHA will be there - with the obvious exceptions - and a few members of The Ministry" He paused "We might even see Percy and Penelope"

"On a weekday?" Molly asked in amusement "That does not sound like the hard-working son I raised"

"Maybe Penelope is rubbing off on him" Ron smirked "Anyway - I will be back to pick you up at quarter to two?"

"I will see you then"

xoxox

Neville and Luna and their children walked out of St Mungo's an hour later.

"We've got about fifty minutes before we are due at The Manor" Luna said "Would you like to visit Hogwarts, or is there anywhere else you'd like to see?"

"Mum, that's a nice offer, but do you really want to go to Hogwarts?" Lyssanda asked "Go to a place where you know The Headmaster is going to be?"

"Not really, no" Luna admitted "However it is your birthday, my darlings, so we are willing to indulge your every wish" She paused "And by every wish I clearly mean every wish within reason, because your father and I have not gone completely insane"

"Darn" Larissa and Lyssanda snapped their fingers in unison.

"So - is there anywhere you'd like to go, within reason, my darlings?" Luna asked again.

"In fifty minutes?" Lyssanda and Larissa looked at each other "Do we really have time to go anywhere?"

"More shopping?" Neville suggested.

"I know you're going to use this as an excuse to mock us for the rest of time, but I think we are all shopped out" Larissa said. 

"Wow" Luna said "I guess it is a good day to buy that lottery ticket" Larissa rolled her eyes.

"So - if there's no shopping, shall we just go to The Manor and start to set up the party?" Lyssanda asked.

"We can't" Neville said "The wards don't come down for another half hour" His children stared at him blankly.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Sandy?"

"Is there any chance you've organised a surprise party that we already know about?"

"Yes, Sandy" Neville nodded.

"Okay then" Lyssanda smiled, then looked at his sister "So how about we go to The Leaky Cauldron and have a drink - see if Hannah and Dean are there?" 

"Sounds like a plan" Larissa nodded, then turned to her parents "Is that okay?"

"Sounds like a plan" Luna nodded, then took her son's hand, while Neville took his daughter's, then they walked down The Alley and up to the portal wall. 

They passed through it, and walked into the pub and while Neville and Luna found a table, Larissa and Lyssanda walked up to the bar.

"Serving wench! Bring me more meade!" Larissa called out. Everyone turned to stare at her, while the woman behind the bar walked over to her, an amused grin on her face.

"Every time?" Hannah asked "I mean - you have to do that every time?"

"It would appear so, Aunty H" Larissa nodded "Four butterbeers please, and take one for you and your lovely husband"

"Four butterbeers coming up, sweetie" She said "And happy birthday to both of you. I'm sorry we can't make the surprise party that you both probably already know about, but Dean and I both have to work"

"It's not to worry about it, Aunty H" Lyssanda said "There'll be a few other people who are missing as well - and I know this has been organised at short notice" He picked up two of the drinks "If you get a moment, come on over and catch up - we'll tell you all the world from the non-magical world"

"Can't wait" Hannah said, then she looked at Larissa "So lets get to the most important part and the part you probably don't want to talk about in front of your parents" She glanced over to where the other three Longbottoms were sat, then looked back at Larissa "Have you found a boyfriend yet?"

xoxox

"Here you go" Lyssanda put the two drinks down in front of his parents "Since we're going to a party afterwards, I thought non-alcoholic drinks would probably be best"

"Good choice" Neville smiled "Your sister?"

"Talking to Aunty Hannah at the bar" Lyssanda replied, then he sat down "Is it weird we still refer to almost every adult in our life as Aunty or Uncle?"

"Almost everyone in your life is your Aunty and Uncle" Luna said with a laugh "Given how many of their kids you played with when you were kids, it seemed a lot easier" She shrugged "But if you wanted to start calling them by their proper names, I'm sure they wouldn't mind - you are adults now, after all"

"Adults" Lyssanda stared at his drink, then looked up at them "I'm an adult - a grown up" He looked around the bar "When did that happen?"

xoxox

"I've only been in the non-magical world for a few months, Aunty H" Larissa said with a slight blush "I am just getting used to not using magic for day to day tasks - walking too and from University is proving especially fun"

"You walk everywhere?" Hannah asked, then looked her up and down "No wonder you look so good"

"Thank you" Larissa replied, her blush increasing "But since I am getting used to living in the non-magical world, I don't have time to find a boyfriend, or even go on any dates"

"Sounds fair" Hannah said "But by the next time I see you, I want you to have at least thought about going on a few dates"

"Yes, mother" Larissa rolled her eyes, but Hannah leaned forward, resting her hands on the bar.

"If you'd stayed in the magical world, you would already be getting offers for a betrothal right now, and would be engaged by the time you are twenty one, maybe married a year later" She said, her face becoming serious "The magical world is still pretty backward in a lot of ways - be glad your parents decided to take you to the muggle world for your formative grown-up years" She realised Larissa was staring at her "What?"

"I'm a grown up" Larissa said.

"This is only just occurring to you?" Hannah asked.

xoxox

"When do you think it happened?" Neville asked his son "You turned seventeen two years ago. Two years ago today, in fact"

"I remember" Lyssanda said "I am pretty sure I was there"

"So why are you so surprised you are a grown up?" Neville asked.

xoxox

"Because no one at BCFE thinks they are adults, or at least all that grown up" Larissa said, smiling slightly "I mean - people come from all over the country, to attend courses there and they are entirely capable of living on their own and looking after their own finances, but they don't think they are grown up" She paused "There are parties and nights at the bar and so on - it's really quite a culture change from my hig.... from Hogwarts" Hannah laughed.

"You are very well conditioned" She said "I guess saying 'Hogwarts' at your university is probably a bad idea?"

"Pretty much" Larissa nodded "Emdor gave us a two week course which helped, and our parents taught us a few tricks to remember the cover stories we were given" She smiled "Carlo Rishka is very good at what he does"

"Carlo...." 

"The Head of Emdor" Larissa explained "He replaced Atlantica after she was asked to leave, and he was the one who took us and our parents through our course. Anyway - most of the students spend a lot of the time partying, or gaming, or otherwise not behaving like adults" She paused "I think the most entertaining group we've seen is the Dungeons and Dragons group at The Student Union"

"Dungeons and Dragons?" 

"Imagine our life, and then imagine people playing a game pretending to be us" Larissa said "That's pretty much Dungeons and Dragons" Hannah stared at her for a few moments.

"Muggles pretend to be witches and wizards?"

"And bards, elves, clerics, dwarves and any other manner of creatures" Larissa said, then smiled "Next time I am in the magical world I'll bring you a book about it - it will make more sense"

"I'm not convinced that that will be true, but I'll take your word for it" Hannah said "Now - go join your parents, and enjoy the rest of your birthday sweetie. And happy birthday"

"Thank you, Aunty H" Larissa picked up the other two drinks, then walked over to sit at the table "Sorry about the delay - I got talking" She paused "Did you know I am a grown-up?"

"You two are so exactly alike" Luna said with a laugh. Larissa looked at Lyssanda.

"You've just realised you're a grown-up as well?" She asked.

"About five minutes ago" He nodded "I put it down to the students at BCFE behaving like overgrown kids"

"I know, right!" Larissa said "Oh - by the way - I tried explaining the D and D club to Aunty H. It did not go as well as you might think"

"D and D?" Luna asked, and Larissa dropped her head into the table.

"Just kill me now" She said.

"Yes sweetie" Luna and Neville said in unison.

xoxox

Ron and Molly flooed into Longbottom Manor to find around fifty people waiting for them. 

"Percy?" Molly exclaimed "I didn't think you'd make it"

"Mum" Percy pulled her into a hug "There are some advantages to being Minister of Magic - and being able to skip work at a moment's notice is definitely one of those advantages" He straightened up "Ronald - a pleasure as always"

"Minister" Ron gave him a polite nod.

"I heard the good news" Percy said "Two more years of PGA?"

"Good news travels fast" Ron grinned "Who told you?"

"Sports and Games" Percy replied "The fact the Quidditch League will stay at fifteen teams is quite important"

"I would imagine" Ron laughed, then looked around "So is Penelope here?"

"No" Percy shook his head.

"Why?" Molly asked "Is there something wrong?" Percy bit his lip.

"Can you ask me after the party?" He said "There's nothing wrong, but I'd rather wait until after the twins' birthday party" His mother and brother gazed at him for a few moments, then both nodded.

"Okay" Molly said, then she looked around "So who else is here?"

"Most of the twins' friends and their parents" Percy replied "Dean and Hannah can't make it - they are pretty busy"

"And the wards are very good" Augutsa added, walking up to beside them "So if you are worried about anyone crashing the party, you don't have to"

"I am not that worried" Molly admitted "And thank you very much for inviting us into your home"

"You are some of Neville and Luna's oldest friends, and Amy went to school with Larissa and Lyssanda - you will always be welcome in their home" Augusta said, then she smiled at Ron "How have you been holding up?" Ron smiled.

"It's been nearly fifteen years since she died, and I miss her every day" He replied "But Susan wouldn't want me to spend my entire life in the past, and Amy wouldn't want me to spend my entire life moping about her mother" He smiled "She hasn't quite suggested I go on dates yet - I am not sure she's quite ready for that - but we are both getting on with our lives"

"I am happy to hear it" Augusta said, then she blinked and looked up "The wards just pinged - if you'll excuse me" She turned and walked to the centre of the room "Ladies and gentlemen - the wards just pinged, so my family will be here in a moment. So - if you would like to stay here, I will return in a moment" She walked out of the room and into the foyer, where she found Luna, Neville, Lyssanda and Larissa taking off their cloaks.

"Grams!" Luna said, flinging her arms around Augusta "It seems like forever!"

"It's been two months" Augusta said calmly as Luna continued to hug her "But it is very nice to see you" She straightened up, then Neville hugged his grandmother "And it is nice to see you too dear, but we have guests"

"Is this for the surprise party?" Larissa asked, making Lyssanda laugh.

"Yes" Augusta said calmly "And I see that your mother's ability to keep secrets is as good as ever" The twins burst into laughter.

"It's been an age since I've needed to keep a secret" Luna shrugged "I guess I am out of practice" Luna admitted, then she looked at the door "So - party?"

xoxox

"SURPRISE!" The entire room yelled as all five Longbottoms walked into the room.

"Oh my gosh!" Larissa put her hand against her chest "This is such a surprise! I never expected this! A party! On our birthday! Who would have thought it?"

"Are you done?" Lyssanda asked.

"Yes" Larissa said, then took a deep breath "Just a second..... thank you all - this is just such an honour!" She paused "Okay - now I'm done" There was a ripple of laughter around the room.

"Thank you all for coming" Lyssanda addressed the group "And my sister and I are very happy to see you all" He smiled "We will no doubt talk to you all, but for now - go, enjoy yourselves and have fun" He took Larissa's hand "We're going to get a drink, then we'll start to mingle" The assembled group broke up into a lot of little groups, while Larissa and Lyssanda walked over to where a table of drinks was laid out.

"Happy birthday" Ron and Molly walked over to them, picking up two drinks "We have left your presents in the drawing room" 

"Thank you" The twins said in unison.

"So how is school in the muggle world going?" Molly asked.

"Oh it's a lot of fun" Larissa said with bright smile "Learning about the way that the non-magical world produces newspapers is a revelation. And my ethics Professor is...... she is brilliant"

"Ethics?" Ron frowned "You get taught ethics in school?"

"Surprising, I know" Lyssanda said "But apparently ethics are a big thing in the non-magical world. They don't just care about what people do, but about how people do them" 

"Weird" Ron said with a laugh "Are you sure it's safe for you to be exposed to such a strange world?"

"That's why we come back here every so often" Larissa said in a deadpan voice "To make sure we are fully inoculated against the non-magical world" Ron and Molly stared at her for a moment, then both laughed.

"So you are enjoying it?" Molly asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Lyssanda said "We're really glad our parents decided to let us have this opportunity"

"And any romance in the future?" Molly asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking us that?" Larissa asked. Molly looked at her curiously, so Larissa explained "We were in The Leaky Cauldron earlier, and Hannah seemed overly obsessed with my love life as well"

"Call it a mother's prerogative" Molly replied with a smile "We just want the best for our kids, or the friends of our kids" She paused "Or the grand kids of our friends as it may be"

"That's the other thing we're learning - in the non-magical world, people don't get married right out of school" Larissa said "Most people wait until they are twenty five, even thirty before they settle down" She paused "They grow up and settle down before they..... settle down"

"Twenty five?" Ron asked.

"Thirty?" Molly echoed.

"It's a different world" Lyssanda said with a shrug. Molly and her son looked at each other, then turned back to the twins.

"We'll let you mingle" Molly said "And we'll catch up with you later" They turned and walked off into the crowd. Larissa turned to her brother.

"Are we going to get asked about our sex lives a lot today?" She asked.

"It's possible" He nodded "Can you handle it?"

"It depends" She said "Can I be sarcastic? Can I make stuff up? Can I tell them I've sold myself to a muggle sex cult?"

"Yes, no and you probably shouldn't" He replied "Although it would be kind of funny"

"It would probably be better not to, though, right?" She sighed.

"I suppose" He picked up his drink, and clicked it against hers "Let us sally forth to seek our pray"

"Once more unto the beach, dear friend, once more"

xoxox

"So you've been investigating the kidnappings?" Neville asked "You think they are related to the magical world? Really?"

"You heard the stories - even from the muggle perspective, it does look a bit suspicious" Percy said "Especially the kidnappings from Cardiff"

"Have you found anything?" Neville asked "I mean - is there any suggestion that they could be magical?"

"We are still looking into it" Percy admitted "I've had The DMLE and Unspeakables investigating Blackpool and Cardiff, but so far they haven't found anything"

"And you haven't found anything in the magical world? I mean - there weren't any hints that this might have started here before it went out into the non-magical world?" Percy stared at him.

"Why are you so interested in this?" He asked "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"If this is coming to Blackpool - if there is a rogue witch or wizard, or a dark witch or wizard - kidnapping people and they are coming to my town, where my children live, then I think I should be prepared" He said firmly "I realise that I'm not allowed to do magic outside the magical world, but when it comes to the safety of my family, all bets are off"

"Should you really be talking to The Minister of Magic about this?" Percy asked with a smile.

"Yes" Neville said "Because at least this way when I violate the ISS you'll be prepared for it" He paused "Plus you know the entire FHA will have my back" Percy laughed.

"It would be the shortest trial ever" He said "And it would end my administration" He paused "But to answer your question, there's no suggestion that there is any dark activity in the magical world. No rogue mages, no long lost Death Eaters, no dark witches or wizards" He sighed "The magical world is really boring at the moment"

"Don't you mean peaceful?"

"Peaceful, boring" Percy shrugged "I like it quiet"

"I would imagine" Neville said, then he looked around the room "It feels like it's been an age since we've all been together"

"We've all had our lives to live" Percy said "The war took a heavy toll, and we've all deserved the right to have a little happiness" He looked around "I'm just sorry that our group will never be fully complete again"

xoxox

"So there's been nothing going on?" Luna asked "No rumours or gossip?" Pomona, Filius and Septima Vector all looked back at her, then exchanged glances.

"No, nothing much" Septima said with a shrug "The Headmaster is contemplating retiring at the end this school year. Apparently he has finally had enough of being in charge, and just wants to give it all up" Luna stared at her in surprise.

"That's what you call 'nothing much'?" She asked "The old man giving up running Hogwarts?"

"He is still going to be Chief Warlock and Head of The ICW" Pomona pointed out "So it's not like he is giving it all up - just a little bit"

"Still - this is huge" Luna said, then she looked over to where Neville was talking to Percy "Have you guys heard anything about these kidnappings?"

"Just what we hear in The Prophet" Filius said "That The Ministry is investigating them because they might be connected to the magical world, but once they've ruled that out, Minister Weasley will give up the investigation" 

"So you don't know if there's anything to it?" Luna asked.

"No" Pomona shook her head, then she smiled "There is a lot of rumour and gossip though - the most common story is that it's the work of The Child" Luna stared at her.

" _The Child_?" She asked "Who is The Child?" The three teachers looked at each other.

"Over the past...... eighteen months or so rumours have started to surface from various members of The Order, The FHA and The Ministry about a child they saw during their time as prisoners during the war" Pomona said "Everyone who has started to remember all has the same story - a child in the various Manors"

"The same child?" Luna frowned "How did they know?"

"How many eighteen month old children do you think were running around Death Eater Manors?" Filius asked drily, and Luna gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"They remember the child, but they aren't sure who it's - who her - parents were" Filius continued "However they didn't remember it - her - until recently because of a powerful spell on the various Manors. It only started to fade recently which is why everyone is starting to remember" 

"And you don't find that suspicious?" Luna looked at them "That a spell so powerful and well created has just suddenly started to fade?" The three teachers looked back at her, then shrugged.

"Maybe the person who cast it has finally died?" Filius suggested "If they were sentenced to Azkaban then they might have finally passed away. Or if they were kissed following the war, they might have finally succumbed to death"

"True" Luna nodded.

"It's probably just a rumour" Septima said eventually "Or a time delayed spell - a last piece of vengeance from the war" Luna gazed at her for a moment, then nodded.

"I suppose" She said, then she looked around "And with that, I'm going to go find my kids and see if they are enjoying their birthday"

xoxox

Four hours later - after everyone had left and they had cleaned up The Manor - they were making their way back down Diagon Alley.

"That was a very nice party" Neville said "Grams excelled herself"

"It was definitely a lot of fun" Larissa said "And six people didn't ask me about my love life, so that was quite impressive" Lyssanda snorted in amusement, while Luna and Neville looked at her in surprise.

"Why is everyone asking you about your life?" Neville asked.

"Apparently if we'd stayed in the magical world we'd be engaged to be married by now" Lyssanda said, then - at the second snort of amusement Larissa - added "And clearly I mean to two other people, not each other you weirdo" Larissa smirked at him.

"You're a student of English Lit - you'd think you could use language effectively, brother of mine" She said.

"Anyway - if we were in the magical world, we would probably be betrothed or married" He said "And apparently everyone expects us to carry on the same way, even though we aren't in the magical world right now" He shrugged "At least we can escape them until Christmas, and maybe by then they'll have got used to it"

"We can only hope" Luna said, then she looked up the street to see a figure stood in the doorway of Gringotts "Well - isn't that just a bit of a bummer" They all followed her gaze.

"Is that....." Larissa started.

"..... the Headmaster?" Lyssanda finished.

"Apparently so" Neville said, then he looked at his wife "If we turn and walk away, it will look pretty obvious"

"And if we attack him, I think we'll be the main suspects" She replied.

"And if we just ignore him, he'll just find us the next time we're here......" Neville trailed off as he realised his children were walking away from them and up towards the Headmaster "..... where are they going?"

"Where do you think they are going?" Luna asked, watching as the twins came to a halt in front of Albus.

"What are they doing?" Neville said "And yes, I know what they're doing - it was rhetorical" They watched in silence as Larissa and Lyssanda confronted the Headmaster.

"Mum, Dad?" Larissa turned and called them over. Luna and Neville looked at each other, then walked down to where Albus and the twins were stood.

"Mr Longbottom, Mrs Longbottom" Albus inclined his head "I was just wishing your children a happy birthday, and I wanted to say hello"

"And I suppose that asking you how you knew where we would be is probably a waste of time?" Luna asked calmly.

"I remember the birthdays of all my students, Mrs Longbottom" Albus replied "Why would you be surprised that I would know you would be back in the magical world today?"

"Not when, old man" Neville said "Where. As in how did you know we would be in Diagon Alley right now?" 

"It is my duty to ensure all visitors to the magical world are taken care of" Albus said "Despite your absence from the magical world, I assume you remember that?"

"Is it your duty to spy on us, old man?" Luna asked.

"Such an ugly word, Mrs Longbottom" Albus replied "When all I wanted to do was wish your children a happy birthday and ensure that your day in the magical world was a good one"

"It was" Larissa said "And thank you for your birthday wishes. Now - if you will excuse us - we are going home" 

"If I might have a word?" Albus said.

"About what, Headmaster?" Larissa asked "My parents have made it clear they have nothing to say to you, and my brother and I have nothing to say to you either. What do you think you can say to us that we want to hear?" Albus stared at her for a moment.

"I suppose there is nothing" He said "Enjoy the rest of your birthday. Good evening" He walked off down The Alley, leaving the four Longbottoms starting after him. Luna and Neville looked at their daughter.

"Very impressive" Luna said "Now - lets go before he decides to come back and find an excuse to talk to us again"

xoxox

The following evening, Luna flooed into The Chamber of Wonders, where she explained everything that had gone on at the twins' birthday party before she had gone into the rumours regarding The Child.

"So you really think there is a chance this child might be real?" Veronica asked "And that the woman we've seen in Blackpool is this child?"

"I want to say no, but the room? A desire to bring back Voldemort? Focusing on the non-magical world?" Luna paused "If you had to learn one thing from Voldemort's downfall, what would the lesson be?"

"That trying to take over the magical world by force would be a mistake" Dean said "You either have to do it by stealth, or you have to be a good guy who corrupts it from the inside"

"Exactly" Luna nodded "I think she learned her lessons and is trying to bring Voldemort back in the non-magical world, so they can take on the magical world together" She paused "I just have no idea how we can prove it"

"We can look up the genealogy records" Dean said quietly "Every magical birth is listed in The Ministry, along with the mother and father" He looked at Veronica "You and your parents would be listed, as were mine and mine" He looked back at Luna "So if a kid was born to the Death Eaters, we can find her"

"So I'm going back to the magical world?" Luna asked. Veronica and Dean looked at each other, then Veronica took a deep breath.

"If you get caught looking through the records, it will get back to The Minister, and to the old man" She said "We can't ask you to do that, or to take that risk"

"So who?" Luna asked, then she realised Veronica and Dean were smiling at her "No..... surely not?"

"It's the only way" Dean said.

"But you signed a form - you made a promise" She pointed out.

"We said we wouldn't return unless such a return were beyond our control" Veronica explained "I think the end of the world brought about by the recently revealed child of a Death Eater qualifies as something beyond our control" She smiled "I love loopholes"

"So......" Luna started.

"That's right" Veronica nodded "Dean and I are returning to the magical world"


	14. Seven Thousand One Hundred and Seventy Two

_14th of January 1999_

**HEAD OF EMDOR FIRED BY WIZENGAMOT**

**MINISTER LODGES FORMAL PROTEST. OVERRULED BY CHIEF WARLOCK**

**HARRY POTTER AND HERMIONE GRANGER TO LEAVE MAGICAL WORLD**

Harry looked at the front of The Daily Prophet then looked up at Hermione, who was having breakfast opposite him.

"Atlantica was fired?" He asked "Because of us?"

"I got an owl this morning" Hermione said "The Wizengamot summoned her two days ago to demand the names that we would be using in the non-magical world. She refused to tell them, saying that the names were confidential. The old man said that she had no choice but to tell them, and that if she did not hand over all of the files, she would be held in contempt"

"I take it she didn't comply?"

"She handed over our sworn statements, and the information that all of your properties and the balance of your fortune and The House of Potter was going to Luna - apparently that caused quite a stir in The Chamber by the way"

"I would imagine" Harry gave a laugh.

"But when she said she couldn't hand over the relocation documents because they were under a fidelius charm, and she wasn't the secret keeper, the entire Chamber was thrown into uproar" Hermione said, and then burst into laughter "From her description, it was utter chaos - she said it was the funniest thing she'd ever seen" Harry grinned.

"So what happened?"

"Well - after about twenty minutes of screaming and shouting, the old man managed to restore order. He then asked her who the secret keeper was, and she refused to tell him, saying it wasn't relevant to the subject at hand. He said he could compel her to answer, and she said he could try" She paused "To cut a long story short, she was fired for refusing to disclose the name of the person holding the secret and for placing government documents under a fidelius charm"

"She did that? For us?" Harry asked "I mean - the old man could have worked it out if he had used his fabled intelligence" He leaned back in his chair "There were four of us in that office, and it clearly wasn't her. That gives him a one in three chance to start with" Hermione smiled.

"You know he was just trying to prove a point, right?"

"I know" Harry sighed "But I still feel bad for Atlantica - giving up her job for us" Hermione stood up and walked over to the sideboard, then brought back a parchment and handed it to him.

"Read the last paragraph" She said.

"I know you are probably feeling bad, and that Harry is probably feeling very bad, but this was my choice and one I am very proud of and happy to make. I already have three offers from other employers, and I am not going to be out of work for long" He looked up from the letter "Will she be there today?"

"I don't know" Hermione admitted "Her deputy - who I suppose is now Head of Emdor - will be the one to see us off"

"Along with the old man, the nation's press, Luna and Neville and probably a few other of our friends" Harry pointed out. Hermione smiled.

"So - you ready to do this?" She asked.

"I'm ready to do this" He nodded.

"We're due in The Ministry at eleven o'clock" She glanced at her watch "Two hours" She stood up "Okay - I'm going to go take a shower, then pack"

"I'll start packing, and shower after you" He said "Have fun"

xoxox

Luna and Neville walked, hand in hand, down Diagon Alley towards The Ministry.

"So, Miss Lovegood, how does it feel to know everyone is staring at you knowing you are one of the richest women in the country?" Neville asked.

"Oh shush you" Luna hit him on the arm "I can't believe Harry left it all to me" She shook her head "The least he could have done is split it between us" Neville squeezed her hand.

"I'm The Heir to The House of Longbottom, sweetie" He said "Not to sound all braggy, but I have more money than I'm going to need - and I think Harry knew that"

"It's possible" Luna admitted "But still - why me?"

"Because I think Ron and Ginny are not his favourite people at the moment, and everyone else....." He shrugged "Can you think of anyone else?" Luna looked at him for a moment, then shrugged.

"I guess not" She said, then they walked up the stairs and into the foyer. 

"Good morning, and welcome to The Ministry. Who are you here to see?"

"They're with us" A voice came from behind them, and they turned to see Harry and Hermione walking in to the foyer.

"Mister Potter, Miss Granger" The receptionist stood up "Mister Rishka is waiting for you in The Department of Relocation"

"Thank you, Joseph" Hermione said, then she looked at Neville and Luna "You came"

"Of course we came" Luna said, then she turned to Harry "If only to beat the crap out of you for The House of Potter thing - you didn't think to warn me?" Harry smirked.

"And miss the look on your face?" He asked "What fun would that be?" He pulled her into a hug, then did the same for Neville "Anyway - we can talk about this later. We have a meeting to get to, and we don't want to be late" He took Hermione's hand, and the four of them walked off towards the lift.

xoxox

"Minister Scrimgeour" Harry smiled as the four of them walked out of the lift a few minutes later "It is still Minister, right?"

"For another hour or so" Rufus nodded "Then the election to find my replacement takes place and I will be unemployed, and able to take my wife on that long deserved holiday" He paused "Is that why you picked eleven o'clock?"

"Could be" Harry said with a laugh, then he looked around "There's an awful lot of people here today. Is something happening I should know about?"

"Apparently a few of your friends were worried that the old man might try to use his influence to get you to stay" Neville said "So they sent out a few owls to make sure you had a lot of support" Harry and Hermione stared at him in surprise.

"People are that eager to get rid of us?" Hermione asked after a few moments, then rolled her eyes when Luna hit her on the arm.

"People are that eager to make sure your wishes are respected, Commander" She said firmly.

"Oh" Hermione blinked "Well - okay then" They walked along the corridor, nodding to various friends along the way, then walked into the Emdor offices, only to find Albus Dumbledore waiting for them.

"Harry. Hermione - are you sure this is what you want to do? It is not too late to change your mind"

"We are sure" Harry replied.

"You are making a mistake" Albus said "And I can stop you"

"No, you can't" Hermione said "The papers are signed, and we are here to hand over our wands"

"I can revoke the documents - it's well within my power" 

"How can you revoke something you can't even read?" Luna asked, making Rufus snigger.

"How do I know it is properly filled out if I can't read it?" Albus countered.

"I swear on my magic that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger have filled in all the required documents" Rufus said in a loud voice, then he drew his wand "EXPECTO PATRONUM" A white horse burst from his wand and cantered around the room before vanishing "I think that should settle that question, Chief Warlock, unless you think I can fake a magical curse"

"With Rufus about to resign and Madame Grasyon's departure, there will be no one who knows where you are or who you will become" Albus pointed out.

"Bummer for you" Hermione said "Perhaps you shouldn't have fired her" She looked at Rufus "Can we get on with this?"

"Of course" He turned to Albus "You are obstructing a law proceeding. Either move, or I will have you arrested" Albus stared back at him, then turned back to Harry and Hermione.

"You will come to regret this" He said.

"If we do then at least it will be a decision we have made" Harry replied, then the five of them walked past him and into Carlo Rishka's office. 

"Mister Rishka" Hermione gave a polite nod.

"Mister Potter, Miss Granger" Carlo replied "May I have your wands for confirmation?"

"If it's okay, we'd like The Minister to confirm them?" Harry said "It's not that we don't trust you, but you were given this job by the Chief Warlock, and he has made it clear that he doesn't want us to leave" Carlo stared at him for a moment, then shrugged.

"Very well" He turned to Rufus "Minister?" Rufus pulled out his own wand.

"Miss Granger?" He said. Hermione held out her own wand, and Rufus took it, scanned it, then handed it back.

"Mister Potter?" He repeated the process, then turned back to Carlo.

"I can confirm these are their wands as listed on the Ministry registry"

"Very well" Carlo said "If you would like to...." Before he had finished speaking, both Harry and Hermione had snapped their wands in to two parts, then they pulled out the cores.

"Neville, Luna - could you set these on fire please?" Hermione said "We don't want our wands to be repaired under any circumstances" Neville and Luna drew their wands.

"INCENDIO" They said in unison, and both the cores and the wands were engulfed in flame. A few moments later, the fire died down and all that remained was ash "EVANESCO!" The ash vanished.

"Thank you" Hermione gave Neville a hug, while Harry gave Luna one.

"Mister Potter, Miss Granger - that concludes the process for leaving the magical world" Carlo said "Once you leave Diagon Alley, you will no longer be citizens, and will not be able to return"

"Thank god for that" Hermione exhaled. She turned to Harry "Ready to go?"

xoxox

Albus watched as the door to Carlo's office opened, and Harry and Hermione walked out, followed by Rufus, Neville and Luna. Harry and Hermione walked through the Emdor offices, and out into the corridor.

"Friends - Hermione and I are about to go to The Leaky Cauldron, and from there into London. If you'd like to come with us on our last trip through the magical world, you are all most welcome" He said in a voice that carried through the silence "And I just want to take this - final - opportunity to thank you for everything you have done for both of us. We both owe all of you our lives many times over, and we will never forget any of you" As he reached out and took Hermione's hand, a ripple of applause started somewhere in the crowd, and it continued to grow as they started to walk down the corridor towards the lift. 

By the time he, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Rufus had reached the lift and walked into it, the applause was so loud they could barely hear themselves think.

"Did you really think anyone would want rid of you?" Luna asked quietly. Hermione blushed, then slid the lift door closed.

xoxox

Quarter of an hour later, they arrived at the portal to The Leaky Cauldron and came to a halt. Harry looked over at Hermione.

"So - there's a chance we didn't think this part through" He admitted. Hermione rolled her eyes then turned to the group following behind them, which now numbered - in her very quick estimation - around eighty five and opened her mouth. But before she could say anything, she heard a grinding of stone and brick and - turning back - found the portal opening up.

She turned back to Harry with a smug smile on her face.

"Oh shush you" He said, then took her hand again, and they walked through the back yard and into the pub.

"I'm sorry Harry, Hermione, but I can't let you leave" They came to a halt as they found Albus stood in the centre of the pub, wand drawn but resting by his side.

"And how are you going to stop us?" Hermione asked.

"You no longer have your wands" Albus replied "You are in no position to put up a fight"

"We no longer have our wands, but there are eighty five of our friends who do, and.... twenty to thirty patrons of the pub who seem to agree with us" Harry continued "And remember, most of our friends learned their skills in a war"

"A war where every day was a fight for our lives" Neville added.

"And a war where The Captain and Commander saved our lives several times over" Luna interjected.

"So if you want to start a fight you will definitely lose, go ahead. But one way or another we are walking out of that door" Hermione finished. Albus looked around to find over a hundred wands pointing directly at him "So, old man, what's it going to be?"

xoxox

"So - will we see you again?" Neville asked. They were stood on the pavement outside The Leaky Cauldron. After seeing the number of wands arrayed against him, Albus had apparated away, and most of the crowd had said goodbye and left, leaving Neville and Luna to walk Harry and Hermione outside into the non-magical world.

"I'd like to say yes, but" Harry shrugged "Never say never" He gave them both a hug, then picked up his suitcase.

"Look after each other" Hermione said, giving them both a kiss on the cheek "And when you have children, please - for the love the gods...."

"Don't name them after you?" Luna asked, and Hermione gave an emphatic nod "Consider it done" She handed Hermione her suitcase.

"Well - I guess this is it" Hermione said, then she reached out and took Harry's hand "See you later"

"Take care" Harry added, then he and Hermione turned, and walked off down the street. Neville and Luna watched them until they turned a corner and vanished out of sight. 

"So" Luna said "What's next?"

xoxox

_15th of January, 1999_

Dean and Veronica looked around their new home.

"A nice anonymous house, in the middle of a nice anonymous housing estate" Dean said "No one will know where we are, or who we are" She looked around "Do you want the bedroom on the east or the west?"

"I'll flip you for it" Veronica said, but first we've got to set up the magic dampening wards and find somewhere to put the time stone , the potion ingredients and the wands" She paused "I think the basement might work, or maybe the loft?"

"I was thinking if we used the utility room" Dean suggested, but Veronica shook her head.

"It would be the first place someone would break into" Veronica replied "And even if we put the room under a fidelius charm, it would still cause enough confusion that people would notice" Dean looked at her thoughtfully.

"Okay - the attic?" He asked.

"It would make it harder to get to" She nodded "We can put it under a fidelius charm and then cover it with an illusion charm?"

"We'd have to put up the dampening wards first - that much magic is going to raise a flag so big The Ministry would have to take notice" He paused "And since Rufus is probably halfway to Canada now, I think it is unlikely we have any friends there any more, so we probably shouldn't be drawing any attention to ourselves"

"True" Veronica admitted "So - shall we set up the wards?"

"Lets do it" He nodded. They walked over to their cases, and flipped them open. Dean pulled out three ward stones and a wand, while Veronica pulled out two ward stones, a wand and a piece of parchment.

"The keystone goes in the centre of the attic" She said, reading through the instructions "While the four corner stones go - unsurprisingly - at the four corners" She looked up at him "Once all five are in place, we bind them altogether and they will create a bubble around the whole house that will dampen any magic done within it" She paused "The spell itself is pretty tiny, and won't be detected"

"Okay then" He looked at the three stones in his hand "Which one is the keystone again?"

"The one with the picture of the owl on it" Veronica replied "So - lets get to it and meet back here when we're set?"

"Yes, sister of mine" He said, then walked off towards the stairs.

xoxox

Ten minutes later, he walked back down to find Veronica waiting for him in the lounge.

"You're done already?" He asked in surprise.

"I only had two stones, and both of them were down here" She said with a grin "You all set?"

"Yup" He nodded "Do you want to do the honours?" 

"Okay" She drew her wand, then pointed it directly upwards "It's the first time I've used this, so give me a second to get used to it" She took a deep breath "Quinque lapis abscondam nostrorum magicae ministerium" There was a pulse of white light at the end of her wand, then they saw a white light slowly fading into view all around them.

"I'd say that probably worked" Dean said, then he blinked "Wow - that's kind of bright" He closed his eyes, then raised his hand and covered his eyes as well. Veronica mirrored his actions, but a few seconds later the light vanished completely and faded to black. 

A moment later, they both opened their eyes and looked around.

"Do you think it worked?" Veronica asked.

"There's one way to find out" He replied, then he pulled out his wand "Expecto Patronum" A giant white stag exploded out of his wand and flew around the room. 

"So..... how do we know if they've found us?" Veronica asked as she watched Prongs bounce around the lounge.

"I don't suppose we do" He admitted "At least until they come after us and arrest us for breaking magical law" Veronica smiled.

"So either we live the rest of our lives in fear of discovery, or just assume we are very good at what we do and they aren't going to catch us?" She grinned "Door number two?"

"Door number two" He nodded "So - what's next?"

xoxox

_15th of August, 1999_

"So - now that we are sure The Ministry is going to break down the door and rip us out of here, kicking and screaming, should we start the next part of our plan?" Dean asked "For a start, we are going to run out of money in about ten years so we really should think about it in the near future"

"Ten years? I thought it would be shorter?" Veronica asked.

"The goblins set up a very good savings account with a phenomenal rate of interest" Dean smiled "And the amount of money we took from The House of Potter before we left 'the balance' to Luna means we have a LOT of money" He paused "Anyway - do you think we're safe to start?"

"I think so" She nodded "You've picked your subject?"

"English Lit" He said "In the years I was stuck in that cupboard, and then I was stuck in the second bedroom, I read a lot" He shrugged "I figured I might as well put it to some use. You?"

"Ethics" Veronica replied "BCFE want a teacher to cover ethics in various courses - journalism, law, government and so on - and I think that given the life we've lived, I could be somewhat of an expert in the topic" She smiled "Will doing four months in sixteen days cause a problem?"

"No" He shook his head "Remember our third year?" She nodded "The entire attic is now set up to act as a time-turner, and the effect covers the whole house" Hermione looked at him, frowning slightly.

"Won't our neighbours get confused, seeing us go in and out every day?"

"No" He drew his wand and conjured a virtual whiteboard "A month takes about four days, so there is about one week to a day. We use the first day to buy supplies and so on, then we use the next six days to study" He paused "That takes us to the thirty first of August, at which point we come back to now to apply for the jobs"

"That sounds incredibly complicated" Veronica said.

"I know" Dean grinned "But isn't that how all the best stories start?"

xoxox

**Four Months Later**

_15th of August, 1999_

Dean and Veronica walked onto the campus of Blackpool College of Further Education and looked around.

"Looks nice" Veronica said "Safe, well lit, pretty modern" She looked at her brother "What do you think?"

"That I think we can make a home here" He said, then he glanced at the map in his hand "We have to go....." He looked up and glanced around, then pointed along the path "That way"

"Then lets go"

xoxox

_6th of September, 1999_

"Good morning" Veronica walked out into her classroom for the first time "My name if Professor Veronica S Smith, and I am the new lecturer in ethics" She walked around in front of her desk "Rather than teaching a specific ethics course, the university has employed me to teach a number of different ethics courses" She leaned backwards and sat on her desk, scooting backwards until her legs dangled down.

"This is ethics in journalism" She continued "I also teach ethics in law, government and one or two of the science courses, but that's probably not something you care about" She folded her hands in front of her "Much like your journalism course, this is also a four year course, however the results for this course will be folded into your journalism degree - it is not a separate degree" She paused, then hopped off her desk "So - with all that in mind, lets begin...."

xoxox

_14th of February, 2002_

Veronica walked through The Quad, heading towards the main road. 

Early on, she and Dean had very quickly realised one of the main problems of growing up in the magical world, and spending most of the previous few months in a magical house living the same few days over and over again, was that neither of them had actually learned to drive. 

However they had decided that taking the time to learn wasn't really worth the effort, because Blackpool had a relatively good public transport system, and they had realised they could get around pretty easily.

She had spent the evening at the BCFE Valentine's Day ball - mostly acting as a chaperone - and was heading home for the night.

She heard a noise behind her, and turned to see two students arguing behind her. She watched them for a moment, frowning slightly, then she turned back and walked across the road to the tram stop on the other side. 

As she waited for the tram, she watched the students continue to argue. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but they both seemed pretty angry at each other.

She had just about made up her mind to go and talk to them when the tram pulled up in front of her. 

"Are you getting on, m'am?" The driver asked. Veronica peered past her, and realised the two students appeared to have walked off.

"I guess so" She said, then she climbed up on to the tram.

xoxox

_15th of February, 2002_

Veronica came down to breakfast to find Dean watching the news with a grim face.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Dean looked at her, then he turned the TV up. 

"Her body was found this morning on the beach. She was naked, and there was evidence of sexual assault" The news reader said seriously "The early reports suggest she was killed last night. The Blackpool police say they are looking for a male, aged between eighteen and twenty. They are also appealing for any witnesses who were in the area of Blackpool University or the surrounding area between ten pm and two am"

"Oh gods" Veronica collapsed into a chair and dropped her head on the table "Who...."

"They haven't released her name, but I think I recognised her as Molly Moriarty from my chemistry class" Dean said, then he looked at her with a concerned expression "Why?"

"Because I am pretty sure I saw her arguing with someone last night" Veronica said without raising her head "I was leaving the Valentine's Day Social, and I was at the tram stop and I am pretty sure she was fighting with a guy"

"Oh sweetie" He walked round the table and pulled her into a hug "You couldn't have known" She looked up at him.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" She asked.

"Maybe" He replied.

"It doesn't" She sighed "I could have stopped it - I could have saved her" She glanced at the TV "She could be alive if I had just walked over there and spoken to them"

"Ronnie - you can't blame yourself for everything that goes wrong in the world" Dean said, stroking the back of her head.

"I know, but I can blame myself for the things I could have stopped" She said, and he stood up "Dean - I don't want to ever feel like this again"

"You know people die, right?" He said, and she looked up at him.

"I know people die - I've seen more death and blood than anyone of my age should" She paused "But I don't want to see another dead body and think that that body is there because of something I did, or didn't do" She took a deep breath "I don't want to not do anything if I can do something" She frowned "That sentence made no sense, but you know what I mean, right?"

"Yes" He nodded "So - what do you suggest?" He sat down opposite her "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know" She said "But I will give it some thought?"

xoxox

_25th of March, 2002_

"Okay" Veronica said, sitting down opposite her brother "I know now"

xoxox

_30th of March, 2002_

Dean stared down at the plans, then looked up at his sister.

"You want to build a secret lair in our basement?" He asked "A basement we don't have yet?"

"The entire house is warded to cover any magic we do" She said with a bright smile "So I figure we can create a basement within the next two weeks - especially using the time stone in the attic - and then we can equip it with everything we need"

"Which is a whole slew of computers, a crack into the security camera system for the town and a back door into the police computer system" He paused "Four weeks? Really?"

"The computer part we can do within a few days" She said "If you don't mind me spending a lot of your money?"

"I don't mind you spending a lot of my money" He said.

"But the security camera and police system....." She trailed off "I might need to do something a bit...... interesting, but I think I can get that done a week after we get the computers" Dean raised his eyebrows.

"You sure?" He asked.

"I'm sure" She nodded "So - I can start on our secret lair?"

"As you wish" He replied.

xoxox

_30th of April, 2002_

Veronica lead Dean up to the fireplace, and told him to stand on the left.

"So - because most of this is entirely illegal in not just our world but the magical world as well, I've put quite a few protections around it" She said calmly "And because I know you are a huge geek and love a good secret entrance, I thought that the entrance to our secret lair should be here - in the fireplace" She saw his face light up "Before you ask, there are no firepoles - Batman and Robin were both men and didn't have to deal with skirts and metal poles rubbing against their bare legs and knickers. So - sorry to disabuse you of that notion, but we walk to our batcave because I don't want to get metal burn against my thighs, thank you very much"

"That kind of makes sense" He admitted "So - show me"

"You have the first third of the phrase, while I have the second and we both have the third" She handed him a piece of paper "You read the first line, while I read the second and we read the third together" He glanced down at it, then looked up.

"Okay" He took a deep breath "Sphinx of black quartz"

"Judge my vow"

"dance with the devil by the pale moonlight" They said together, and a moment later, the fireplace shimmered out of view, leaving an archway to a dark passage.

"After you, brother of mine" She said. Dean looked over at her.

"How do we get out? Does it reappear?" He asked.

"If you approach it from the other side, say 'I will drink this cup of poison' and the fireplace will vanish" She replied "It reappears once we walk through the archway in either direction"

"Oh - okay" He nodded "Nice passphrase by the way"

"We can change it over time - just in case anyone finds out" She paused "So - shall we?"

"We shall" He nodded.

xoxox

_5th of May, 2002_

"Get away from me!" Veronica stared down from the top of The Snapper building, and saw two of the students arguing behind the Student Union building. She walked along the top of it, then dropped down, slowing the speed of her fall with a counter-spell.

She landed on the ground, her cloak billowing around her, then she walked along to the edge of The Snapper building and peered around it.

"You know you want it" She watched a boy - a young man - grabbed the arm of the girl he was with. She - the young woman, Veronica mentally amended - threw him off.

"Get. Away. From. ME!" She said again "I don't want anything to do with you, you creep!" She tried to walk away, but the young man grabbed her shoulder and span her round. 

"You want me, I know you do" He said, then he reached into his pocket and drew out a knife "You won't walk away from me, bitch!"

"Help!" The girl screamed, then she took a step back as a dark shadow flew out of nowhere and knocked the guy over, sending him falling into the bushes.

"I believe the young lady said no!" A deep voice said.

"Who the hell are you?" The boy said, getting up from the bushes and raising the knife.

"I'm the new sheriff in town" Veronica said, her voice masked by the voice-encoder in her cloak "And I believe the young lady said no, so cool off and go home"

"But she loves me!" The boy glanced over at the girl, then looked at the figure in the dark cloak "Who are you to interrupt me?"

"I don't want anything to do with you, you CREEP!" The girl shouted, then looked at the figure in the cloak "Thank you"

"You should run along home" Veronica said "I'll take care of Romeo here"

"Thank you - I owe you!" The girl nodded, then turned and walked away. The guy started after her, but Veronica held out his hand and the guy came to a halt.

"Leave her alone, or I will find you, and I will hurt you" She said calmly "She doesn't want you or anything to do with you"

"You can't stop me..... aaaaaargh!" The guy screamed as Veronica flicked her leg out. He fell over, grasping his ankle.

"Leave her alone, or I will find you and hurt you even more" She said calmly "She doesn't want you, or anything to do with you" The guy stared up at her.

"You're insane!" He said "So what? If I keep going, you'll kill me?"

"No" She shook her head "I have seen enough blood and death in my life - I never want to see any more" She paused "But I can, and will, make you sorry you were ever born" She walked over to him and stood, staring down "Do you believe me?" He stared up at her, and just for a second, an image of such terror and horror flashed through his head, he wasn't sure such a thing could even be real. 

He shook his head, then blinked.

"I..... I believe you" He said. 

"Campus security will be by in a while" She said "They'll call you a doctor" She paused "I suggest you tell them you tripped - unless you want to admit the truth?" Without waiting for an answer, she turned and swept off into the night.

xoxox

_6th of May, 2002_

"It was unbelievable!" Veronica was walking behind two second years on their way to class "This guy in a cloak came out of no where and knocked Graham over, then told me to go home! I think he saved my life!"

Veronica turned off towards her building, giving a slightly wry smile.

"On the upside, I didn't scare the life out of her" She thought "On the downside, they think I'm a guy?"

xoxox

"Maybe it's a good thing" Dean said as he and Veronica had lunch in his office. She looked at him sceptically "If they think it a guy doing the saving, then any unwanted police attention will be looking for a guy" He paused "And since we've been here for around three years, then it's unlikely we'll be suspects anyway"

"I suppose" She paused "I was just warming to the idea of a female superhero" Dean snorted in amusement.

"Did you get a name, by the way?" He asked "I mean - did you get a chance to give them a name?" She stared at him.

"It never occurred to me" She said after a few moments "I couldn't exactly wear a name tag - My Name Is Susan, I'm The Dark Avenger, Ask Me How - and they didn't ask" She fell silent, eating her salad "If I carry this on - which I plan to - then no doubt someone will give me a name eventually" She shrugged "I say we see where this goes"

xoxox

_10th of September, 2002_

"Good evening, and this is the evening news" The newsreader looked up from her papers "More sightings of 'The Dark Lord of Blackpool' - the police have yet to make a comment" 

Dean and Veronica exchanged glances.

"So - this is probably going to be interesting, right?" Veronica said.

"Five to one the news comes down on our side" Dean said. Veronica looked at him for a moment, then shook her head.

"Too easy"

"Our top story tonight is the increase in the number of sightings of the so called 'Dark Lord of Blackpool'" The newsreader said "Since his first appearance, rumoured to be some time around the start of May this year, this masked vigilante has been making more and more appearances on the streets of Blackpool" She paused, then a hand drawn picture appeared on the screen behind her.

"The Dark Lord dresses in a black cloak, disguising his face except for his eyes that have been described as both 'incredibly kind' and 'incredibly scary'" She glanced down at her notes "His voice does not appear to be disguised or modulated, however none of the witnesses appear to be able to agree on what it sounds like"

"So the voice masking spell appears to be working" Veronica said wryly "Parvati would be so proud" She paused "Do you think we should tell her?" Dean merely stared back at her with an amused look "Probably not then"

"The one thing that most people agree on is that The Dark Lord appears to be here to help" The newsreader continued "In the past week, he has been reputed to have stopped a bank robbery, prevented two car-jackings and stopped seven assaults, muggings, rapes and attempted rapes in and around the BCFE campus" She paused "In fact, our reporters have spoken to young women going back three months who credit this Dark Lord with making the university campus one of the safest in the country" The image switched to a picture of a young woman, speaking in shadow. A caption under her face reads _this woman agreed to talk to us on the condition her voice was altered and her face hidden_

"One night after a party at the student union, two boys followed me out of the club. Campus security saw them following me, and did nothing. I tried convincing one of the guards that I was being followed, but they said it was just my imagination - the boys were probably just going the same way" She paused, taking a deep breath "Once I got off campus and into an area with fewer streetlights, the boys came up behind me and tried to pull me off into an alley" She paused again "Just as I thought they would succeed, The Dark Lord came out of nowhere, pulled them both off me and told them to run. The day after, I found out the two boys were in hospital, both with broken arms and one with a broken leg" She took a deep breath "I credit The Dark Lord with saving me from something horrible - they were going to rape me, and possibly kill me" The image switched back to the newsreader.

"Most of the people we spoke to had stories like this - stories that suggest far from being a bad guy, The Dark Lord has been watching and protecting us from our own worst instincts" She paused "The police have yet to comment, or even confirm that this cloaked figure exists" Dean turned down the volume on the TV and then looked over at his sister.

"So - that went well"

"I remember those two" She said "I didn't know she had spoken to security though - that's kind of disturbing"

"There's not a lot we can do" He pointed out "Unless you want to make a public appearance" She looked at him, then shook her head "That's what I thought" He stood up, then glanced at his watch "Okay - time for tea and then - once more unto the breach"

xoxox

_31st of July, 2004_

"We go now to Blackpool Police Station, where Chief Inspector Ram is going to make a statement" The image switched form the newsreader to the front of a police station, where a woman in a police uniform was standing with her arms folded behind her back.

"Good morning" Morella Ram said to the waiting press "After exhaustive exploration, we have indeed confirmed that the vigilante known as 'The Dark Lord' is real, but is not a threat to the general public. Based on all the evidence we have gathered, and the stories we have been told, we believe that he is here to protect the public safety"

"Do you think it is right to hand over control for public safety to this........ masked person?" A reporter called out "We know nothing about him and you are giving him leave to do anything!"

"We are not handing over control" Morella said "If The Dark Lord steps out of line, we will find him and prosecute him, as we would anyone else. However, given that he has been doing this for over a year now and there has been no indication that he will step out of line, we feel confidant that he will continue to protect the town and campus" She looked around "While I admit we don't usually encourage this kind of behaviour, this man - whoever he is - appears to be very restrained, very well trained and, as I said, has given no indication that he is going to go rogue" She took a deep breath "That is all I have to say on this matter. Thank you" She turned, and walked up the steps. As she did, the image switched back to the newsreader.

"The statement from Chief Inspector Morella Ram confirming that while 'The Dark Lord' doesn't appear to have official police backing, they do not appear to be looking to arrest him. This is an interesting development"

xoxox

_5th of May, 2012_

The Dark Lord walked along the top of The Snapper Building, looking down on the campus below.

"Ten years" She thought to herself "Ten years since I first launched myself into the night. Ten years since I stopped my first drunk student from doing something he'd come to regret" She paused "I have to say - it's been a decade well spent. Thousands of students have passed through my classes, thousands more have passed under my protection" She smiled, then looked around "I think, on the whole, we chose wisely"

xoxox

_31st of May, 2018_

"You have a letter, sister of mine" Dean chucked the envelope across the table, and Veronica glanced at it before opening it. She glanced through it, then looked up at her brother with a smile.

"I've been invited to speak at a conference in London" She said "The Santayana Conference on Ethics in Media" She paused "Could be fun"

"So you're going to go?" He asked "Even though it's the closest you will have been to..... to there in nearly two decades?"

"Yup" She nodded "Do you want to come with me?"

"Not even if you paid me" He replied with a grin "But have fun"

xoxox

_31st of July, 2018_

"This is what you want to do?" Luna and Neville looked at their children. Larissa and Lyssanda looked back.

"Yes" They said in unison.

"Okay then" Luna looked at her husband "I guess we're moving to Blackpool then"


	15. Halloween In Blackpool

_Now_

Dean and Veronica walked up the street, then stopped on the other side of the road from The Leaky Cauldron.

"Is there a place round here we can change?" He asked "Because if we walk in there dressed in twin set of jet black cloaks we are going to attract a boat-load of attention"

"You think?" She said with a laugh, then looked around "How about that shop? It probably has toilets in it - we can change in there"

"Security cameras" He shook his head "If we go in looking like us and come out looking like someone else, they are probably going to notice" Veronica sighed.

"We've been back in this world for five minutes, and it's already pissing me off" She said "Why can't we just blast our way in there and kill anyone who gets in our way?"

"Because....."

"I know why" She said, waving her hand, then she looked around again "Okay - Scotland Yard are already investigating three people going missing as if they vanished into thing air. So if we go into the toilets over in that shop, we change in them, then come back out. If we do it right, no one will notice and if the cameras see us......." She shrugged "Scotland Yard will just assume it will be the work of the witch we're chasing"

"You are smarter than you look" He said "But you look....."

"Don't even think it" She put her hand up against his mouth "Come on - lets get this started"

xoxox

Twenty minutes later, they walked into Diagon Alley disguised a middle aged man with blonde hair, and a middle aged woman with long red hair and glasses.

"Lucy - where are we going?" He asked in a twangy American accent.

"The Ministry is apparently at the end of the street, Stevie-Bear" She replied in a similar accent "We have to check in there before we travel to the rest of the country, and get our wands registered there"

"Okay, lovey-dovey" He leaned over, gave her a kiss on the cheek and then took her hand "Come on then - the sooner we get started, the sooner we can get on our way"

xoxox

"Good morning" Joseph smiled as Steve and Lucy walked up to the reception desk "Welcome to The Ministry of Magic - how may I help you?"

"Well aren't you just the nicest person?" Lucy said with a bright smile "We're here on holiday from Arkansas, and we were hoping to look round this cute little country of yours"

"But we understand we need to register our wands before we do? So that you have our magical signature on file?" Steve continued "Just in case we do anything wrong?"

"Of course" Joseph nodded "If you'd just like to take these badges, then go along to the lifts at the end of the corridor. You want the third floor, first door on the left"

"Thank you, sweetie" Lucy smiled at him, then handed one of the badges to Steve. They walked along to the lifts, then got inside. 

"Okay" Steve's voice returned to its usual British accent "The magical genealogy records are kept on the fifth floor. The receptionist never tells anyone who has gone where, so as long as we go back to the desk and return the badges, he won't care where we go"

"So all we have to do is sneak into the fifth floor, break into the most secure set of files in the magical world, make sure we don't get caught and manage to leave the building without getting busted" Lucy paused "Walk in the park"

xoxox

They walked out of the lift on the fifth floor, then looked around.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Ready" He nodded. He reached into his jacket, then pulled out a black circle of quartz and put it round his wrist "You realise if this doesn't work, I am screwed, right?"

"I'll find a way to rescue you, sweetie" She said. He smiled, then tapped the circle with his wand.

"Okay then" They walked over to the door marked "Magical Records" Lucy looked at Steve, then grinned at him "Sorry about this" She said, then gave him a shove and he went flying into the department. As a series of alarms ripped through the silence, she pulled a cloak out of her backpack and flipped it over herself, vanishing from sight. She then walked in to the genealogy department after Steve. 

A few seconds later, five wizards burst out of the doors at the far end of the corridor, while four more came out of the lift and all of them charged into the Magical Records room. 

There was the sound of a struggle, then Steve was lead out of the room at wand point by all nine wizards. 

As the sirens continued to sound, Steve was lead down the corridor and into the lift. A few minutes later, the doors to the genealogy department opened and closed on their own, then there was a swish of material as Lucy came back into view.

She stuffed the cloak into her bag, then slowly sauntered down the corridor towards the lift.

xoxox

She walked past the reception desk, then turned and walked back to it.

"Here you are, sugar" She said, handing over the badge "Unfortunately my pookie-bear wandered off - lost him on the way to the lift and I haven't seen him since"

"He got arrested trying to break into the Department of Magical Records" Joseph said. Lucy stared at him in surprise.

"Oh my gosh! Why would he do that?" She exclaimed "Why would anyone do that?" She shook her head "I can't even think where to begin!" She turned and walked out of the building, then stormed down the stairs "What was he even thinking? Why would anyone want to do that?" She stalked along Diagon Alley and up to the portal. Drawing her wand, she tapped it and waited for it to open, then she stormed through in to The Leaky Cauldron.

"He got arrested! Can you believe that?" She sat down at the bar as Hannah put a drink in front of her.

"Who got arrested?" Hannah asked.

"My boyfriend. We were going to register our wands, since we want to travel around the country, but for some reason he decided to break into a classified department and get his stupid dumb-ass arrested!" Lucy said angrily "So now I have to wait until he is released, and then I think we're going to be thrown out of the country"

"That kind of sucks" Hanna said sympathetically.

"Tell me about it" Lucy sighed. She took a drink "So - if I don't get thrown out of the country, is there anywhere you can recommend?"

"Hogsmeade is very nice, and you can see Hogwarts - one of the most famous magical schools in the world" Hannah paused "There are also some castles in Yorkshire, Kent and Belfast that are very interesting as well" Lucy took a drink "I can give you a list, if you'd like"

"That's a nice offer, sugar, but I think we're probably going to be expelled before we can put it to use" She sighed "I don't know a lot about this Ministry but when he gets dragged away by eight or nine wizards, I'm thinking that's a bad sign" Hannah patted her hand.

"It doesn't sound good" She admitted "But maybe The Ministry will find some mitigating circumstances?"

"Maybe" Lucy said, picking up the drink and draining it. She put the glass back down on the table, then stood up "Do you have a bathroom?"

"Bath..... oh - a toilet" Hannah smiled "It's just back there" She pointed through to the back of the bar. Lucy smiled, then put a coin down on the bar, stood up and walked off towards the toilet.

xoxox

Three minutes later, hidden by the invisibility cloak, she crept out of the toilets and walked slowly over to the front door.

"Okay - didn't entirely think this part through" She thought to herself "If I try to open this door, they'll see it and wonder what's going on, and if I stand here too long, someone might bump into....." Before she could finish the thought she saw the door swing open. As a young man and woman walked through it she darted past them and out into the street. 

"And now I am stood in the middle of a non-magical street, covered in an invisibility cloak" She thought to herself "How is it possible I am this stupid?" She walked down the street, dodging from left to right as she encountered various people coming the other way, then turned down an alley. 

"Thank the gods for that" She said as she whipped the cloak off, then folded it up and put it in her backpack. Then she looked at her watch.

"So - if it works right..... three. two. one...." She looked up "zero" As she finished speaking, Steve appeared two feet in front of her. Unfortunately, he was sat down. Even more unfortunately, the chair he had been sat on was still in The Ministry, so he fell backwards and landed flat on his back.

"I guess it worked" She said, looking down at him.

"Department Q does it again" Steve said, slowly getting to his feet "So - ready to get back to our lives?" He paused "And did you get the information?"

"Yes. And yes" She drew her wand "So lets go" They both closed their eyes, then morphed back into the forms of Veronica and Dean. They opened their eyes and looked at each other.

"Oh thank god that's over" Veronica said "And lets never do that again - I have really had enough of this stupid world to last a lifetime" Dean smiled at her.

"I love you" He said, then he kissed her on her forehead "Now - lets go home"

xoxox

That night, Luna, Neville, Dean and Veronica gathered in The Chamber and started going through the files that Veronica had stolen from the Ministry.

"You really posed as a newlywed couple from America?" Luna asked with an amused look.

"We sure did, sugar" Veronica replied in her earlier accent, then she shook her head and returned to her normal accent "Who sells wands over the internet? They could end up with anyone?" She shrugged "We snapped them, and ditched them in the alley - even if The Ministry decides to trace them, they'll trace them back to Lucy and Steve Willingham of Little Rock, A.R.K" She giggled "Gods I hope they don't actually exist, or that will cause a lot of problems"

"Anyway - we have copies of the magical records going back to the start of the war, and the records of all the deaths in Azkaban for the past five years" Dean said "So in theory, if we cross reference all of them, then we should be able to find out if anyone who had a kid during the war has died recently"

"What if they weren't in Azkaban?" Neville frowned.

"Then we are monumentally screwed" Veronica sighed "But at least we'll have a place to start" She paused "But we are not going back to steal more files - I am most definitely done with that"

"Okay" Luna nodded, then she picked up a file "So - I guess we're starting at the very beginning?"

"It's a very good place to start" Veronica grinned.

xoxox

Four hours later, they put the files down and stared at each other.

"So - where are we?" Neville asked. Dean looked over at him.

"Where are your kids?" He asked.

"They're at home playing Star Wars on the PlayStation" Luna replied "After they've finished their homework of course"

"Of course" Veronica smiled "I am pretty sure Alicia has an essay due tomorrow" Luna smiled.

"Anyway - where are we?" She asked.

"We've located around thirty children who were born during the war" Dean said "Most of them are names we recognise - our kids went to school with them, and their parents are people we fought side by side with" He paused "There are three names we don't recognise - these are just the girls, of course"

"You are sure it's a witch?" Neville asked. Dean and Veronica exchanged glances, then they both nodded "Okay - just making sure"

"We have three names" Veronica looked at her list "Bella Althonso, daughter of Marcus Aurelius and no listed mother" She paused "Although I am pretty sure that father's name is fake because Marcus Aurelius was a Roman philosopher who lived around 100 years after the birth of Christ"

"Aria Dellasca, daughter of Artemis Ovare, with no father listed" Dean paused "I think this is a possibility"

"And finally Mariani Preanna, daughter of Athena Crell and Drax Schell" Veronica glanced at the file "Honestly the fact her parents' names rhyme is kind of suspicious but this is the magical world so anything could happen" She paused "And if you were going to have a child in secret and try to introduce her to the magical world without letting everyone know she is an evil harpy who is going to destroy the whole of society and bring back The Dark Lord and overthrow the government then you probably want to give her a name that doesn't inspire fear and terror" She realised Luna and Neville were staring at her with looks of amusement "What?"

"You know you said all that without pausing for breath, right?" Luna grinned.

"It's a talent you acquire when you spend all day talking to students" Veronica replied "Anyway - the problem we have is that because Marcus Aurelius, Artemis Ovare, Athena Crell and Drax Schell are either fake names or names we don't recognise we can't be certain if any of these children are the children of Death Eaters or if they are just people who were raising in secret to protect them from Death Eaters" She smiled as she realised Neville and Luna were staring at her again "And yes, I know - I did it again"

"I was going to say" Neville said "But I think that's where we can come in" He held up a file.

"Because you have a magical oracle file that will tell us everything we need?" Veronica asked.

"No" Neville said calmly "Because we have a list of the names of everyone who has died in Azkaban over the past five years" He flipped the file open.

"So what have we got?" Dean asked.

"Six names" Neville replied.

"Just six?" Veronica stared at him in surprise "I thought Azkaban was as close to hell on earth as you could get in the magical world? How are people living so long?"

"I literally have no idea" Neville admitted "And, quite frankly, I don't want to investigate because getting that close a place that is that close to hell on earth is not something either of us want to do"

"Then you don't want to come to the basement when we fight this witch-bitch" Veronica said with a smirk "Anyway - which six of our nemisisesis have passed beyond the veil?"

"Thomas Avery - died four years ago on Christmas Day, Bellatrix Lestrange died while trying to escape a little under two years ago during the November" Neville paused "And I realise it's been two years, but just saying she is dead still makes me smile and want to yell woo-hoo?"

"Not just you" Dean and Veronica smiled "I can't think of a single person who will miss her" Veronica paused "Was there a huge party? On the day her death announced?"

"The Ministry kept it quiet" Luna said, glancing at her husband "But a few of us were told and trust me - we got so drunk....." She trailed off, then shrugged "Anyway - to get back to the file" She looked at Neville "Please continue"

"A month after Bellatrix got her well deserved trip across the River Styx, her husband was found dead in his cell" Neville said "There's no evidence of how he died, and quite honestly no one cared enough to investigate" He glanced at the file "The next one was kind of a surprise. On New Year's Day 2017, Ludo Bagman passed away"

"Ludo Bagman was a Death Eater?" Dean asked in surprise "Really?"

"It came out during his run for Minister of Magic" Luna explained "Even though he was acquitted after the end of The First War, it turns out he actually was a Death Eater. He was thrown in Azkaban for a number of offences"

"Wow" Veronica leaned back in her seat "Ludo Bagman? Who'd have thought?"

"If you think that's surprising, I've got news for you" Neville said "Because during his trial, Bagman named Millicent Bagnold as a co-conspiritor - she died three months after he did - and then there was one more" He glanced at Luna, then handed the file to Veronica and Dean. They looked at him for a moment, then both looked down at the file before both looking back up at him in complete and total surprise.

"No way?"

xoxox

"Take that, Qui-Gon Jinn, you evil manipulative bastard!" Larissa swung her hand from left to right, guiding her virtual lightsaber towards her brother's character. He dodged backwards, then angled his own lightsaber downwards to deflect hers up and away.

"You'll never take me alive! The Sith will never conquer the galaxy!" He yelled, swinging his lightsaber towards her. 

They battled back and forth, lightsabers clashing and sparks flashing throughout the Death Star chamber they inhabited.

"How cool is this?" She asked "I love the magical world, but this - this is a work of glory!"

"I know!" Lyssanda replied "If we could do it without these helmets and gloves it would ever so much better, but I guess we have to put up with it for now" He flicked his wrist to the right, then twisted it upwards, sending her stumbling backwards. She reached out behind herself to steady herself on the wall, then was forced to raise her lightsaber above her to prevent him from cutting off her head.

"Wow you are good!" She said "Where did you learn to fight like this?"

"Mostly watching The Princess Bride" He admitted "A very good film that can teach you a lot about sword fighting" She laughed.

"And one of the most quotable films I've ever seen" She replied, then she dodged out of the way, moved around behind him and swung her blade down at his unprotected back "Time to die, you Jedi scum!"

xoxox

Dean and Veronica stared at the file, then slowly looked up at Luna and Neville.

"No way?" They said in unison. Luna and Neville looked back at them.

"I wish I could say it wasn't true" Luna said sadly "But he was arrested a month after you left the magical world. The old man tried to protest his innocence, and tried to prevent any trial taking place, but Kingsley insisted and overrode him"

"He was given a fair trial, with veritaserum and defence witnesses, but he was convicted and sentenced to life without any chance of release" Neville continued "We think it was why Ginny asked to be assigned there - so she could keep an eye on him"

"Wow" Dean sighed "All that time...... with his family, his friends......" He shook his head "Did he.... I mean - anyone we knew?"

"Tonks, Emmeline Vance, Lockhart, Moody - amongst others" Neville said "He did a lot of damage, and there are a few of us who think the trial didn't reveal all of his sins" He paused "Anyway - he was found dead about six months ago"

"Any idea how?" Veronica looked at them "Because some of them would fall in the window we're looking at, and if this witch-bitch wants to hide her ancestry - prevent someone from doing a blood test - then killing her parents off would be a good way to start"

"The Ministry said it was natural causes - as natural as any death in Azkaban is - but most of us think that Ginny just put him out of his misery" Luna admitted "She couldn't bear to see someone she once loved suffering any longer, and she killed him"

"Wow" Dean exclaimed "Every day I am more and more glad I did not marry her" He paused "So - if the spell has started to fade in the past eighteen months, we're looking at everyone except Avery?"

"LeStrange would be pushing it a little" Luna said "But I suppose it depends how strong the curse was" She paused "Of course it could be none of these people - if the person who cast it wasn't one of her parents, they might not have been sent to Azkaban in the first place so it could be anyone - it could be me!" They all stared at her "It's not though"

"That's probably a good thing" Veronica admitted "The last time I got in a fight with one of my student's parents it did not end well" Luna burst out laughing.

"So - we don't know who the kid is, and we don't know who the parent is" Dean said "So what do we know?"

"That it isn't Luna?" Neville said. 

"So that eliminates one witch out of several hundred" Veronica said "It's a start" She sighed "So what can we do?"

"Honestly?" Luna leaned forward and rested her head on her hands "I can think of a few things, but realistically they all involve breaking into The Ministry again....."

"No"  
"No"

"...... so if we can't do that then I think you have to watch the area around the warehouse and see what you can find out" Luna finished "Halloween is in eighteen days. You said you'd explored the basement, right?"

"Yes" Dean shivered "And I'd really rather not do it again - not until we absolutely have to"

"But when you explored it, you didn't find any dead bodies, or living bodies tied up, or locked in cages, or magically preserved against an impending death, or....."

"No" Veronica interrupted her "There were no bodies" Luna blinked, then smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry - I sometimes get carried away when I trying to make a point" She shook her head "So - you need to watch the warehouse, because at some point she's going to move the sacrifices in, or she is going to come back in and consecrate the place for her spell" She paused "Or she might just go there to check up on the place - make sure no one else has found it"

"We've set up cameras in quite a wide area, but none specifically monitoring the warehouse" Dean admitted "We were afraid that she'd notice, freak out and move her location"

"Freak out?" Neville quirked an eyebrow.

"Freak out" Dean nodded "It's a technical term" He shrugged "But I suppose we can bring in some of the new improved monitoring devices - tiny cameras and wifi burst signalling" He smiled "Lexitas will set them up tomorrow night, and we'll start monitoring them after that"

"What about the magic in the warehouse?" Neville asked.

"The magic in the warehouse is passive" Veronica supplied "Until she actually does some active magic, it won't affect them" She paused "Which, in a way, will alert us to the fact she is there"

"Okay" Neville nodded, then he exchanged looks with his wife for a few moments before turning back to them "So - we have an important question for you"

"You want to know if you will be there on Halloween?" Dean asked, and Neville and Luna both nodded. 

"We've thought about this" Veronica said "And while we are grateful for the offer of support, we both think you should stay home"

"We should?" Luna asked "You don't want our help? You don't think we can help?" Veronica smiled.

"We've seen you fight - we both owe you our lives, and we will never forget that" She said "But you have kids now - we can't take you into a fight against a dark witch, and we definitely can't take you into a fight in that basement"

"It's like the ninth circle of hell had a baby with the eighth circle of hell" Dean said "I wouldn't send the old man into that basement" He paused "That's not true - if it meant saving the life of twelve innocents, I would" He paused "If it meant saving the life of one innocent I would" He paused "Hell - I'd do it just for the fun of it" He paused "What was I saying again?"

"That two circles of hell had a baby and made the basement" Luna said, trying not to smile "And that you don't think we should fight with you..... and you know what I mean"

"We know" Veronica nodded "And there's another reason we want you to stay home" She glanced at her brother "If something goes wrong - if we don't stop her, and she brings back Voldemort - then we're going to need you to alert The Ministry and rally the troops"

"The troops?" Neville asked.

"The FHA, The Order, our friends from overseas - anyone who will come and fight him. Don't give him a chance to get settled, don't give him a chance to run and hide. You hit him hard, you hit him fast and you blow him the hell away - if he has killed us then you kill him once and for all" Veronica said "I mean it - you blow him off the face of the earth and every other dimension"

"We promise" Neville and Luna said in unison "You sure you don't want our help?"

"Want it?" Dean said "Yes - we'll probably need you there. But you're kids need you more" Luna and Neville exchanged looks.

"Okay" Luna nodded "And we promise - if we have to, we will bring the fury of gods' own thunder" 

"Thank you" Veronica smiled.

"And with that, I think we should be going" Luna said as she and Neville got to her feet "I know the wards we put around the house will keep the kids safe, but still - with the coming storm and darkening skies, I'd like to get home and check on them" 

"We understand" Dean and Veronica stood up as well, then they walked over to the fire place "So - we will keep you up to date on what is going on, and if you don't hear from us by....." Dean glanced at his sister.

"Ten am?"

"Ten am on the first of November, then rally the troops and tell The Ministry and get everyone involved in the plan to blast Voldemort out of this plane of existence" Dean said "We will find some way to get in touch - owl, floo, paper airplanes if necessary" He paused "But we will get in touch"

"You'd better" Luna said, then she leaned over and kissed his cheek "Take care, sweetie, and we'll see you soon"

"Yes, dear" He said, then turned to Neville and gave him a hug "Look after yourself"

"You too" Neville replied, then turned and gave Veronica a kiss on her forehead "I love you - be careful"

"I will" She said "Look after the twins, and I expect Alicia to have her homework in for tomorrow"

"I'll see what I can do" Neville smiled, then he took Luna's hand and they stepped into the fireplace and vanished into the flames. Dean and Veronica turned and walked back to the bank of computers, then sat down.

"So - what's next?"

xoxox

For the next two weeks, nothing much happened. Dean and Veronica continued to teach their classes, and they kept an eye on the monitors around the warehouse but didn't see anyone going in or out of the building.

"Could she be apparating in?" Veronica asked one night after another totally fruitless night of watching the cameras.

"The monitors would pick that up - they are set to pick up even the slightest disturbance in the force, if you will pardon the expression" He shook his head "So either she is tunnelling in from below, which seems unlikely, or she is going to leave it to the last minute to bring them in and start the spell"

"Swell" She said "So this is all going to go down one or two nights before Halloween? Or on the night of Halloween itself?"

"Are you thinking about The Ball?" He asked "And that it would be the perfect night for a date with Tania?"

"Maybe" She admitted "But I'm more worried that we're going to get caught by surprise, and that all this will happen before we're ready for it"

"So what's the alternative?" He threw his hands up in the air "We camp out there? Stop going to work? Just give up our lives and return to the magical world full time?"

"Well - when you say it like that it sounds stupid" She admitted with a sigh "So..... we keep doing what we are doing, and hope that she at least gives us a few hours notice?"

"It's not our best plan ever" Dean closed his eyes "But on the other hand, we once raided a Death Eater Manor and our entire plan was 'one, two, screw it' so - you know - not our worst plan ever" Veronica burst into laughter.

"Have I told you how much I love you, brother of mine?" She said.

"Not lately, but I am sure it will come up once or twice over the next few days"

xoxox

"So" Dean looked round his class on the morning of Halloween "Since we've finished a little early, I am going to finish a little differently. How many of you have heard of National Novel Writing Month?" He smiled as around fifteen people raised their hands "Excellent. So - for everyone who hasn't heard of it - it is a world wide writing..... well, contest isn't the right word, because you don't really win anything, but a world write writing event where you challenge yourself to write a fifty thousand world novel, or story, in the month of November"

"Is that possible?" Jane Smithson asked "I mean - fifty thousand words is.... a lot"

"It's not that much" Mike Lawson replied "It's only about two hundred pages, give or take"

"Two hundred pages?" Tony Lattello frowned "That's quite a lot" He paused "I mean - Rilla is about three hundred and that was written by an actual grown up" Dean burst out laughing, making everyone stare at him in surprise.

"Sorry - my sister uses that expression all the time - referring to people as 'actual grown ups'" He paused "It just struck me as funny" He paused "Anyway - whether or not you reach fifty thousand, setting your mind to write a story can inspire you for later life, or can focus your mind on a specific task" He smiled "I'd suggest asking some of your friends who have said they're taking part - see what they say, and then make give it a shot. The worst thing that can happen is that you try and fail, and trust me - if that is the worst they can say about you, then you are doing pretty well" He glanced at the clock at the back of the room "And with that - class dismissed. If you are going to The Ball tonight, have a very nice evening, and remember to stay safe. If you aren't then enjoy whatever else you are going to do, and remember to stay safe" 

"So what you are staying is we should stay safe?" Amelia Allen called out, and Dean grinned.

"Now you are getting it, Miss Allen" He nodded "But whatever you chose to do, have a very nice evening, and I will see you next week"

xoxox

After his students had filed out of the room, he saw Veronica leaning against the back wall, arms folded across her chest.

"To what do I owe the honour?" He asked.

"NaNo?" She said "You going to try it?"

"I was thinking about writing a story about a young, dashing hero defeating an evil Dark Lord" He said "Despite the meddling interference of an evil old coot with a white beard and glasses" She laughed.

"I think it will be a bestseller" She grinned "And I can even picture the opening chapter now - owls all over the place, witches and wizards celebrating, everyone toasting THE BOY WHO LIVED"

"tm" Dean interjected, making her laugh again, then shook his head "Who would saddle someone with a nickname like that? No - I think if this boy is going to be our dashing young hero, he will do so from the shadows of anonymity - raised by a loving family"

"That sounds much better" She paused "The monitors have triggered" He blinked.

"She's there?"

"Someone is" She nodded "So we should go?"

"Yeah" She said.

"Okay then" He walked over and picked up his jacket from the back of his chair "Then lets go"

xoxox

Twenty minutes later, they walked into The Chamber of Wonders.

"You should get dressed" He said "If there was ever a time to get suited up, it's now"

"What about you?" She asked as she strode over to the perspex cage and pulled the front panel open.

"I'm glad you asked" He said, then he walked over to one of the many cupboards and opened up another door and pulled out a cloak of his own "I may have done some shopping while you were out frolicking with Tania" Veronica stared at him, then shrugged.

"Okay then - lets do this" She pulled the cloak out of the cage and flipped it over her head, while he slowly slid his on. She turned to face him, and her face dropped.

"Bugger me" She exclaimed.

"I thought you didn't like that" He said "I seem to remember you telling me you tried it once with Ron and...." He trailed off as she held up her hand and glared at him "Not the time. I get it. Sorry"

"That cloak is..... amazing" She said "And slightly terrifying - is it laced with dementor blood?"

"During the war I learned how to emulate the dementor effect - so to speak - but I've never had to use it before because.... well - why would I?" He smiled "I take it it's effective?"

"Damn right" She nodded "We just have to stay out of the way of - you know - people, because otherwise we're going to send them screaming into the night" She sighed "It's just a pity we can't go trick or treating because we would win the night" She looked around "The Chamber will lock itself down until we return, or until Neville and Luna come and open it up - I've left it to respond to them if we don't come back"

"Good idea" He nodded "Veronica - Hermione - I just wanted to say thank you. I know you gave up a lot coming with me when I left, and I know you've never regretted your choice, but thank you" She smiled, then walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for letting me share my life with you, and sharing your life with me" She said "I would not have missed this for the world" She smiled "So - ready to go and face the end of the world?"

"Oh yes" He nodded.

xoxox

Half an hour later, they crept into the warehouse, and up to the trapdoor - which was propped open. 

"So - hell for leather or like a cat?" Veronica asked, staring down into the blackness.

"I say we just jump down there, stun anything that moves and sort it out later" Dean shrugged "If it wasn't for the twelve, I would say kill them all and let the gods sort them out, but that sounds too much like a plan the old man would support" 

"No - the old man would suggest that we could redeem the witch-bitch, and that twelve innocent lives would not be too high a price to pay to do that" Veronica said darkly. Dean shook his head.

"That seems like a good reason to end this now" He said "So - we drop in and blast anything that moves, and sort it out when the dust settles?" She nodded "On zero?" She nodded again "Okay then" He took a deep breath "Three. Two. One. Zero" He dropped into the darkness, and she followed a moment later.

She found herself in the basement and started looking around quickly.

The kidnap victims were tied to the pillars - two on each pillar, with the final two, including the three year old boy, stood in the centre of the room. 

Dean was stood on the other side, his wand already drawn. 

"Where is she?" Veronica called out "Can you see her?"

"You don't need to look for me, Hermione dear" A smooth, silky voice came from the corner of the room, and a moment later a figure in a dark cloak strode out of the shadows "I am right here. I'm not hiding - I was just waiting for you to arrive" Veronica stared at her in confusion.

"You know who I am?" She asked, glancing at her brother "How? When?"

"You can cast all the masking spells you want, my dear, but I am possessed of an inner sight that no one can lie to. Not now - not ever" The cloaked figure responded "Call it a gift from my mother, if you will" She turned "You can lower your wand, Mister Potter - you aren't scaring me" Dean looked at Veronica, but kept his wand raised. 

"So - you know who we are, but we are at a disadvantage" Veronica said, walking round until she was face to face with the cloaked figure "I think it would be only fair if you would tell us your name - put us on a level playing field, so to speak" 

"Would that really change anything?" The cloaked figure smiled "You can't stop me, and in a few moments my master will return - his life restored by the souls of the twelve victims - and you two will be dead" She paused "Will knowing my name really make that much of a difference?"

"It will be nice to know what name to put on your tombstone" Dean said "And It will make it easier to inform the next of kin" The cloaked figure threw back her head and laughed.

"Always so sure of yourself" She said, then she sighed "It was something I felt no one else really appreciated in you. Certainly not that fool of a Headmaster - I rejoiced when you stood up to him" She shrugged "Still - if you are so insistent, I suppose it can't hurt. It's not like you can tell anyone - the wards are far too strong for you to escape" She looked over her shoulder, and smiled "And the spell has already begun. Veronica and Dean watched, horror growing, as a jet black flame rose from the centre of the room, consuming the three people stood there. It was narrow at first, but soon began to widen, and in the middle of it, a figure began to form.

"My Lord and Master returns!" She exalted, then she pointed to where the hostages were tied up "Already he is taking their life forces to restore his power!" As they watched, two bodies collapsed, then turned to dust.

"Stop it! Stop it NOW!" Veronica screamed at her.

"Nothing can stop it!" The cloaked figure yelled back, her voice joyful "All that is left is for My Master to return, and for you to die!" She took a step towards Veronica, then flipped her hood back "So, Granger - ready to die?" Veronica stared at her.

"You?" She said, then she stared past her as the column of flame exploded outwards, rushing towards her in a wave of black fire.


	16. Epilogue - Something Happened

"Trick or treat!" Luna looked down at the kids at her front door, then she turned to the sideboard and picked up a handful of sweets. 

"There you g......" She started, then she trailed off as she saw an explosion of black-light above the houses in the distance. She watched in horror as the explosion expanded, then suddenly shrank back in on itself. 

A moment later she heard the clatter of footsteps behind her as Neville, Larissa and Lyssanda ran down the hall and nearly crashed into her before skidding to a halt. 

"We felt......" Larissa started, but trailed off.

"We were upstairs doing our homework, and we felt something......" Lyssanda tried, but he too trailed off before he could finish. Neville looked at his kids, then turned to his wife.

"There was a tremor on the force" He said "I've never felt anything like it" 

"I know" She said, then pointed into the distance "Something's happened"


End file.
